


What goes around, comes around (editing in progress)

by lovinghimonly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinghimonly/pseuds/lovinghimonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil chooses a bride for his son. </p>
<p>A love story, featuring Legolas and Thranduil. The king of the elves will face a large surprise, when nothing turns out the way he has planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted guests

The ring war was over and middle earth inhabitants lived happily in the newly won peace. Because elves do not bond during wars or tragic times, many ellon and elleth had remained unmarried. The elven lords of middle earth arranged every five years for the duration of one month a special celebration where they would come together. They hoped that this would provide better chances for unwed elves to find a partner.  
This year the celebration would take place in mirkwood for the first time. Thranduil had great hopes to finally get Legolas married. He already had set his mind on one particular elleth, Lady Tinnueth, daughter of Lord Belegur. He had known Belegur since his youth and they had fought many wars together. Side by side, they had survived many battles. It was when Belegur´s wife Riniel was with child, that Belegur decided to move to the north and establich an elven settlement far away from middle earth battle grounds.  
Many elves had joined him and Thranduil had not received any news of him ever since.  
He had sent two messengers to the north. That was two summers ago. They had returned after one full year. Their report was very much to Thranduil´s liking. The messengers spoke about beautiful elven settlements in the north and about Lord Belegur and most importantly about his daughter Tinnueth. Thranduil had become very enthusiastic upon hearing those news. Belegur and Riniel were both full blooded Sindar. That made their daughter the best candidate to marry his son.  
Galadriel had suggested different spouses for Legolas in the past but Thranduil had been disgusted by her suggestions. The elves which she had in mind were mostly Noldor. Beautiful elleth, but not what he had in mind for his son. He wanted a Sindarin elleth and Belegor´s daughter would be the one. 

Thranduil had sent invitations to Belegor and Lord Istor, who was in fact a Sindar as well. They had agreed to visit this years festivities in Mirkwood. Thranduil knew that Tinnueth was still unwed and he would make sure that this would change soon. His invitation had not only been for the festivities. He had invited them for an uncertain amount of time. That would give him more time to arrange for Legolas betrothal with Tinnueth.

It was one week before the festivities would begin and Lord Elrond had arrived. The preparations were in full swing and Elrond discussed with Thranduil the guest list. There would be about forty elves of Lothlorien and thirty from Imladris. The elves from the north came and Mirkwood had his own inhabitants who were looking for a spouse. The festival had proven a success over the past forty years. However many elves had remained remained single.

Elrond stood below the king´s throne and looked up at Thranduil

"I have received news from Lord Dogion".

Thranduil rolled his eyes in disgust. With absolute disinterest the king asked

"What kind of news are you talking about"?

Elrond smiled at the king´s reaction. He knew that Thranduil hates Dogion and he would certainly become furious if he found out that Dogion would attend this years festival.

"He wrote me and said that he will attend this years festivities".

Thranduil rose abruptly from his throne and looked down at Elrond with fury and disgust

"He does what? Attend the festival? He is married already and he should stay away. I don´t want him here".

Elrond smiled

"His attendance is because of his son Esgaron. The ellon is looking for a wife. They have the right to come here as every other ellon and elleth has".

Thranduil walked down the steps of his throne fast and with anger, stopping in front of Elrond

"Why does he has to come now? Why he did not attend one of the other festivals in Imladris or Lothlorien? He has no place amongst us".

Elrond shook his head

"I know of your hatred for him, but this is about his son. He has nothing to do with his father´s deeds. He was not even born then".

Thranduil looked in disgust at Elrond

"He choose to leave the battlefield before the war had even begun. He left us all to die. How many elves of our realm have died in this battle? If he had stayed with his army, many elven lives could have been saved! Don´t you dare defend this coward"!

Elrond shook his head and replied

"His decisions were his own. You should not judge him. My Lord Gil Galad was killed in this battle as well as your own father. We have every right to be angered about Dogion´s deed. But we should not interfere in his sons happiness. I expect from you that you will not direct your hatred for Dogion towards his son".  
Thranduil was seething with anger

"Then you better keep them away from me. It is enough kindness from my side if I accommodate them within my halls".

Thranduil walked out of the throne room, leaving Elrond standing in front of the empty throne. He had expected that kind of reaction. No one particularly liked Dogion.  
But Thranduil himself had hidden away in his realm for ages and did not care about others, including elves. But this could of course not be compared to a retreat from the battlefield which has caused immeasurable pain and death to others.

\------ a week later ------

Legolas walked into his father´s study

"Ada, the first guests have arrived. Will you come and greet them"?

Thranduil looked up at his son with disinterest

"And who is that"?

Legolas stepped closer to his father´s desk

"The elves from Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are among them".

Thranduil sighed and got up. He had to go and greet them. Before leaving his study he turned to his son and said

"Legolas, you know the purpose of this festival. This year I am planning to find a suitable elleth for you to marry. Keep your heart closed and your mind open for my decisions. You will do as I say".

Legolas swallowed hard and followed his father who had left the study Together they walked to the guest chambers.  
Galadriel and Celeborn had just reached their chamber when Thranduil met them. Their meeting was friendly but distant. Thranduil could never understand how Celeborn could marry Galadriel. He and Celeborn had been very close to each other before Celeborn had married. But when Galadriel came into the picture Thranduil had difficulties with the Lord of Lothlorien. Ending their brief meeting as quickly as possible he politely excused himself and headed with Legolas towards the main gate. More guests had arrived. Thranduil greeted them as politely as he possibly could, engaging in small-talk but secretly he used this wasted time to keep an eye on the gate. He waited for Belegur´s arrival.  
His hopeful expectations were all but destroyed when Dogion rode through the massive gates. Thranduil´s expression stiffened and he boiled with anger. How could this coward laugh so confidently? Thranduil wished to wipe that disgusting grin from Dogion´s faced, using a dead orcs limbs. He clenched his hands in anger, making his knuckles turn white. He stared daggers into Dogion. He recognized Dogion´s wife Amariel and also spotted two ellons which has apparently inherited their father´s unpleasant features. Breathing excitedly the king of the woodland realm walked over to his newly arrived guests.

Dogion spotted the king and dismounted his horse. Opening his arms to embrace the king, he approached him smiling happily.  
Legolas and Elrond stood at a distance and watched in anticipation what would happen next. Dogion had actually dare to embraced Thranduil and spoke to him a few words. They noticed Thranduil´s tensed jaw during their embrace and the few words he exchanged with his guest were spoken through gritted teeth. The king quickly gave his attention to others guests which he considered to be of greater importance.

Maldor and Esgaron dismounted their steeds. They watched their father embrace the king and marvelled at the beauty of the woodland halls. They had heard many rumours and tales about the ancient elven realm. They were glad that they had a chance to behold the king´s halls with their own eyes.  
A servant of the king´s household approached the family. 

"Welcome to our king´s halls. I am here to guide you to your chambers. Please follow me". 

The servant led them in the direction of the guest chambers which had been reserved for them. Maldor nudged his brother´s side

"Let us quickly unpack and refresh ourselves before we try to find your lady"

Esgaron grinned in anticipation

"Yes, let us hurry. I do not wish to miss out one moment which I could be spending with my future bride".

Their chamber was on the same corridor were Elrond and the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien were accommodated. Galion the king´s advisor had suggested this accommodation to be more suitable as Dogion was a Lord as well. Thranduil had reluctantly agreed. The two brothers entered their room and unpacked their belongings.

Legolas was busy greeting the guests at the gates. He could not help but notice that many elleth kept their eyes on him in expectation and smiled shyly. He sighed. He was unmarried but his father had his own plans for him. He did not have a choice. Keeping a friendly appearance on the outside Legolas concentrated on his task as prince, which was to greet their guests.

It was late at night and Thranduil stood in the hall near the main gate. He was slightly annoyed. Belegur had still not arrived. It was unusual as Thranduil had always known Belegur as a punctual elf whom he could rely on in any circumstance. When midnight had long passed the king decided to retire to his chamber. His guards would inform him about Belegur´s arrival in case that he should arrive during the night. Walking along the long corridors his elven ears picked up a conversation

"No one has seen them. But do not worry, your lady will arrive safely. Her father has never turned down an invitation. They must have been delayed. Let us rest now and tomorrow you will surely meet the lady of your heart. She must be delighted to meet you again. Much time has passed since the festival of the stars when you had danced with her".

Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why had they not married already? Why they needed to attend the festival, if their hearts were already bonded? He was about to leave when he heard the name of the elleth which he had claimed for his son

"Do not worry Esgaron. Lady Tinnueth has not yet accepted a particular ellon to marry. There have been many requests, but she has turned them all down. She is surely waiting for you to finally make a marriage proposal."

Thranduil walked in the direction from where the hushed voices came from. He stopped abruptly at the sight of Dogion´s sons. The young ellon´s saw that it was the king and Maldor said

"Your highness, it is our honour to see you halls and to be in your presence". 

Both brothers bowed to the king with respect.  
Thranduil thought he was going to explode from anger. He could not believe his ears and eyes. One of Dogion´s sons wanted to marry Lady Tinnueth? He would not permit this. He would not allow this to happen. She would marry his son. Thranduil´s nostrils flared and he gave them a slight nod with his head before walking away. This was not going according to his plan. But he would get what he wanted. And that was the marriage between Lady Tinnueth and his son Legolas.


	2. Falling in love with the wrong elleth

The next morning Thranduil went first to see his son. Legolas had just bathed and was about to dress himself when his father entered his chamber. Eyeing his son's body Thranduil was pleased to see, that the years of war and struggle had given Legolas a more muscular build. He could still not be compared to his father´s stature but he looked much more like a warrior now. Moreover, Legolas had inherited his father´s good looks. That was definitely to their advantage. Thranduil smile with satisfaction. Legolas felt slightly uncomfortable under his father´s stare. He felt the urgent need to cover his body and walked quickly over to his wardrobe to fetch some clothes. Thranduil stopped him

"Legolas, you will wear this today"!

Legolas turned around and noticed only now that his father had brought some clothes when he had entered his chamber.  
He walked across to his father and looked at them. It was a black leggings and a silver tunic. Looking at his fathers satisfied face Legolas said

"I do believe that you had them made especially for this occasion, didn't you"?

Thranduil smirked at his son before his expression became stern.

"You're going to get dressed to impress. You have to make a good impression on the lady which I have chosen for you. Go and get dressed and don´t forget to wear your silver circled".

Legolas frowned and got dressed. He felt unwell in the role of the prince if it was a matter of having to impress somebody. And this was exactly what his father wanted. Legolas should flatter an elleth he did not even know. Who could tell if he would like her at all. There were some days when Legolas wished that he had stayed in Ithilien after the war. Today was one of those days. He had dressed and left his chamber along with his father. They went to the large dining hall which would be filled for the next month with elves which hoped to find a partner. Legolas shuddered at the thought that he was actually one of them. Although he had no choice for his spouse. His father had already chosen a bride for him.

They ate their breakfast with all others and Thranduil led a lengthy conversation with Elrond and Celeborn. Legolas was terribly bored and began to look through the dining hall while he played around with his fork. There were many pretty elleth around him, however, none of them impressed the prince. He sighed and listened to the conversation of his father. Legolas had visited others of those festivals in the past but had departed after only a few days. This time it would be not possible for him to run away because the festival was held in his father´s halls. And his father would not tolerate his disobedience. He could not just run away as he had done before from Imladris and Lothlorien. Legolas sighed and dropped the fork onto the table. The elleth which his father had chosen for him had apparently not yet arrived. Legolas was glad. Secretly he wished that she would stay away. He had other things in mind than marriage. 

After their breakfast Legolas went together with his father to the main gate. Thranduil seemed greatly disappointed when the guards informed him that there were still no news of Lord Belegur. Despite his father´s obvious dissatisfaction Legolas himself felt relieved and smiled. He suspected that it was Lord Belegur's daughter which his father had chosen for him. They spend the rest of the morning together, dealing with special requests of certain guests until it was time for lunch. Thranduil was greatly annoyed by the requests and the many questions. He had been highly annoyed in the past hour. 

In the afternoon Legolas found some spare time while his father was meeting with Elrond and Galadriel. He went back to his chamber where he removed the circled from his brow and tossed it on his sofa. Legolas fell face first onto his bed and tried to relax. He turned around and lay on his back, massaging his temples he closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet. The palace was filled up to the brim with elves. And it was unlikely that this would change for the next month. Legolas sighed and decided to remain in his chamber until his father would call him. He deeply inhaled the fresh breeze which entered his chamber and thought about the long journey which he had undertaken.  
Thranduil was greatly pissed. Lord Dogion was not pleased with his accommodation and had requested a more suitable chamber for himself and his wife. 

Elrond had talked for a long time to the king until he finally had given way. Now Lord Dogion was accommodated near the king´s corridor.  
It was close to the accommodation which had been prepared for Lord Belegur and his family.  
That was too close for Thranduil´s liking. He had to make some changes. If their father stayed here, it meant that Dogion´s sons would be around too and they would sooner or later find their way to Lady Tinnueth´s chamber. 

He groaned out from annoyance and sent a guard to fetch his advisor Galion. Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine and enjoyed the rich flavour while he watched the sunset over his forest. There was no other way. He would have to change Belegur´s accommodation. He was glad that he had not yet arrived. Otherwise he would have to explain his motives. Belegur did not know the true reason behind his invitation. Thranduil wanted his daughter for his son. It did not take long until Galion arrived in the king´s chamber

"You have called for me, my king? How can I serve you"?

Thranduil turned around to face him and commanded

"Lord Belegur has not yet arrived. I wish their accommodation to be changed. Prepare for them accommodations which are closer to my privat chambers and make sure that more guards will be positioned on the entrance to my corridor. I do not wish to have any unwanted visitors near my chambers during this month".

Galion was confused by the king´s command 

"My lord, if you wish to avoid unwanted visitors in your corridor, why do you want to accommodate them closer to your chamber? This will surely cause disturbances for you. More guards will not help you in this case".

Thranduil stepped closer to Galion

"Who said that they are unwanted visitors? They are my guests! I want to prevent that Dogion´s sons will disturb them. That is my point. I want to keep them away from Belegur´s daughter. I want his daughter for my son"! 

Galion nodded and instantly left the king´s chamber to fulfill his command. He would arrange for the changes to be done as quickly as possible.  
Thranduil hoped that this change would prevent Dogion´s sons to see Lady Tinnueth more often than necessary. Apart of this, she would be closer to his sons chamber and that was exactly where Thranduil wanted her.

Before nightfall the king finally received the long awaited news. Lord Belegur has arrived. He sent a guard to fetch his son from his chamber and walked with long strides in direction of the main gate. Belegur was overjoyed to meet his old friend again. They embraced each other with joy and when they finally let go of each other they could not stop smiling. Even that he would not admit it, Thranduil had missed Belegur greatly. They had relied on each other for many years for their survival during the war. Belegur pulled Thranduil to the side and pointed at a beautiful elleth dressed in purple. 

"This my dear friend, as you might remember is my beloved wife Riniel".

Thranduil greeted her with respect before Belegur continued to speak

"Here we have my eldest son Barhador and next to him stands his younger brother Tuven". 

The two brothers bowed to the king with respect. Thranduil welcomed them with a warm embrace. They looked very much like their father. Belegur pointed at another elf which stood nearby

"I am aware that you know each other but here is our good friend Istor and his wife Galliel".

Thranduil hugged Istor and greeted his wife. The king felt restless. It seemed that Tinnueth had not been a member of their travel company. Istor asked his sons to come closer

"My king, this are my sons Amathon and Celegon. They both are brave warriors. 

Belegur stood behind Thranduil and Istor and lay his arms over both elves shoulders

"Dear Istor, I hope you do not mind my interruption. My king, I wish to introduce to you our daughters".

He turned them around into the direction of the stables and Thranduil was elated. Two young elleth walked towards them. It was instantly clear to Thranduil knew immediately which one of them was Belegur´s daughter. Just like her mother she stood not as tall as other elleth but her hair was silver-blond as her father´s. Her clear blue eyes sparkled beautifully in the light of the lanterns.  
She wore a dark blue dress which hugged her slender figure and she looked youthful and lovely. The elleth next to her had a little darker hair and green eyes, wearing a beautiful red dress.  
But she was not in Thranduil´s plan. He had chosen Tinnueth for his son. 

Belegur spoke

"This over there on the right in lovely Esteleth, Istor´s daughter. And next to her stands my shining star Tinnueth".

Both elleth bowed low before the king. They had heard the tales describing his vigor in battle and his heroic deeds during the dark war. Beautiful tales of bravery and sacrifice, endurance and pain but still none of the stories did justice in describing the great king of the Sindar.

Thranduil was greatly pleased that they had finally arrived. Now he had to make sure that Legolas would win Lady Tinnueth´s heart. Thranduil had to keep the sons of Dogion away from her and best out of the picture. It would be an easy task. He smiled confidently.

Legolas walked reluctantly to the main gate. His father was already there. Legolas saw him embracing an elf. Legolas searched the hall for his potential bride. His eyes fell on the most beautiful elleth he had ever seen. He felt a tremor in his heart, which began to beat faster. He stopped abruptly and stood absolutely still, enchanted by her beauty and grace. Legolas heart was jubilant and he knew that fate was on his side. He gathered all his courage and approached the elves while never taking his eyes off the young elleth with green eyes in a lovely red dress. 

She had captured his heart.


	3. Nothing goes as planned

Thranduil turned around and saw his son approaching them. He looked at Belegur and Istor proudly. 

"This is my son, Legolas."

Belegur pulled Legolas in an unexpected embrace. 

"You look just like your father and it seems that you are as much of a warrior as he is. Your body is strong and your muscles are trained."

Legolas was overcome with pride on hearing these words. He only hoped that the beautiful elleth standing close by had heard them, too. Legolas was greeted by Istor in a similar manner. He embraced the prince and eyed him closely. 

"We have already heard many tales of your brave deeds during the War of the Ring. I am very much looking forward to hearing your own version of the dark war."

Legolas smiled at him and nodded. "If time should permit it, I will gladly tell you about the war which destroyed the darkness once and for all."

Thranduil had kept an eye on the two young elleth and now turned towards Belegur.

"Let us lead you to the chambers that have been arranged for your stay here. You must be weary from you long journey."

The king led them into his halls and his guests were amazed by their beauty. When everyone was accommodated in their chambers, they began to assemble in the king’s private dining room. Everything had been arranged and Legolas found the opportunity to introduce himself to the sons of the two lords. He was pleased that he would enjoy their company for the following months. They were all well educated and had unique features. Legolas, joyous to be around them, sat at the table and soon the young ellyn were engaged in a conversation.

Thranduil was talking with Belegur and Istor while the ellith were the last ones to arrive. First Riniel and Galliel walked into the dining room and took their seats. Within minutes after their mothers’ appearance, Tinnueth and Esteleth arrived. They were smiling at each other and speaking in hushed voices. Legolas was sitting at the table, listening with great interest to the tales of the elven settlements in the north. When the doors opened, he noticed the two young ellith walking into the dining room.

His attention to the conversation waned as Legolas’ eyes drank in her beauty. He felt his whole being attracted to her. She was now wearing a light yellow dress with small flower patterns embroidered on its sleeves. Her eyes were glittering with delight. Legolas noticed that the pace of his heart had quickened when she had entered the room. He would not mind to sit all night and watch her every move and listen to every word she spoke. The enthralled prince could not take his eyes off her. A faint smile graced his thin lips and his heart was carried away by her glowing presence.

When everyone was seated, Thranduil spoke a few words before they began to eat. Legolas was so enchanted by the young elleth that he did not even pay attention to what he was eating. For him the festival had paid off already. He was absolutely satisfied. It would be easy to fulfill his father’s wish. He hoped that the elleth would develop a similar feeling for him as he already felt for her.

Esteleth and Tinnueth did not notice Legolas’ stares. Quite fatigued and hungry after their long journey, they ate and talked of the dark forest, in which they would spend their days for the following months. Mirkwood still lived up to its name. A part of it remained dark and dangerous, and the Mirkwood elves were still fighting hard against the remnants of the vile influence which had been lying upon the forest for thousands of years. It was a slow, yet definite process. They had freed large areas around the palace from unwanted inhabitants over the last decades. 

Thranduil was deeply absorbed by his conversation with Belegur and Istor. The latter were aware of the purpose of the festival and Thranduil hoped that they would have an open mind regarding their daughters’ marriage. 

"Lord Elrond is here, as well and the Lady and the Lord of Lothlorien. Together we had decided to arrange this festival for those elves that were still unwed in order for them to find a suitable spouse. It has been successful during the past years. You have two beautiful daughters and they may be lucky enough to find a spouse during these festivities".

Belegur and Istor looked at each other and then over to their daughters who were busy finishing their meal. Istor smiled.

"My king, I would hope so, but I truly doubt it. Our daughters are hard to impress. It would be no easy task for an ellon to win their hearts."

Thranduil looked at Tinnueth and smirked. "We will see… We will see."

While Barhador and the other ellyn continued their conversation with Legolas, the ellith began to converse on the beauty of the king’s halls. Both mothers and daughters were very impressed and hoped they would see more of the realm during their stay. Thranduil kept a close eye on Tinnueth and Legolas. He had caught his son glancing over to the elleth a few times and hoped that they would soon become attracted to each other.

Thranduil cleared his throat. "We still haven’t introduced everyone to my son. Belegur and Istor, could you please introduce your families to Legolas?"

Belegur nodded. "It would be my pleasure. Legolas, you have already spoken to my sons Barhador and Tuven. They are very much looking forward to training with you at archery. Opposite you, seated on the right side, there’s my lovely daughter Tinnueth. She had long..."

Legolas stared at Tinnueth and his heart sank in his chest. That was the elleth his father had chosen for him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and despite his sadness he made an effort to smile gently. Tinnueth smiled back at the prince though she had noticed the sudden change in his demeanor. Distantly Legolas heard Istor speak. 

"...after the second time... she had been to Imladris once... there she learned from Lord Elrond..." 

Legolas had missed all of Istor’s narrations about his sons and his daughter Esteleth who had managed to stir the feelings in his heart. He stared at Tinnueth and had to remind himself to continue to breathe. With great endeavour he sat up and brought himself back to reality. Thranduil had watched his son’s reaction to Lady Tinnueth and was greatly pleased. He was sure that Legolas had not listened to Istor’s words. His son had been enraptured by Tinnueth’s beauty. Thranduil smiled with satisfaction and drank a good amount of his favourite wine. This day had to be celebrated. His son would soon have a Sinda wife.

When their lengthy conversations had ended, the elves decided to retire to their chambers and rest after the long journey. After they had all gone, Legolas was about to leave the dining room when his father stopped him.

"Not you, my son. I wish to celebrate with you. Come here and let us drink together."

Legolas rolled his eyes and turned around to face his father. He obediently returned to the table, where his father filled for him a goblet with wine, and took a seat. 

"My dear son, I am very happy to see that your heart has naturally found its way to lady Tinnueth. Let us celebrate and toast with a glass of sparkling wine."

Legolas gave his father a fake smile and drank the whole goblet of wine in two gulps. He did not care what his father thought. He was deeply miserable. After four more goblets of wine Legolas took his father’s leave and retired to his chambers. What a fateful day this had been... A flood of swirling emotions. He stretched out on his bed and pulled a pillow onto his face. He wished that he could fall asleep and forget everything for a moment. But elves do not sleep and he spent all night in his balcony contemplating his life and worrying about the direction it might take. His father was not the kind of elf who would easily give in. It would be difficult to have him change his mind. Legolas sighed deeply. What should he do? Should he speak honestly to his father about the unfortunate situation? No. That would only make matters worse. Legolas would act according to his father’s expectations and hope that the king would eventually be the one who would change his mind.

Legolas entered the large dining hall in the morning. He noticed that his father was already there conversing with Belegur. The king looked elated and utterly satisfied. Legolas knew the reason for his father’s good mood. Thranduil looked towards his son. Suddenly his expression turned blank before anger crossed over his face. Legolas turned around to see what had upset his father. Lady Tinnueth had just entered the dining hall and Esgaron was right beside her, holding her hand gently within his own and kissing her knuckles repeatedly. Legolas, disgusted by this sight, looked into Tinnueth’s face which was calm, her blue eyes wandering across the large hall.

Esteleth entered the dining hall and spotted Tinnueth who was standing near the doors with Esgaron. She boldly stepped between them, freeing her friend’s hand from Esgaron’s, and led her over to the long table. Legolas’ eyes were steadily fixed on his fair Esteleth. As the two ellith walked past him, he deeply inhaled the air which carried her scent. She smelled of wild roses. He saw them sit down and stood still like a statue until a guard stepped up to him.

"My prince, please forgive me, but the king is calling for you".  
   
Legolas awoke from his trance, walked over to the table and took his seat. Thranduil’s gaze was murderous. Legolas tried to focus on his breakfast, which proved to be a difficult task. On one side sat his father who was apparently trying to murder him with his glance and on the other side sat the most beautiful and gentle elleth he had ever seen. He was having a hard time. When they finished their breakfast and the guests got up, Thranduil led them back into his hallways, to their chambers. He made sure that they would stay there for some time. Later we would personally give them a tour through his numerous halls. 

Legolas was sitting in a chair he had placed on the balcony, when his father suddenly burst into his chambers. The door slammed behind the king and the prince knew that he had to face his father’s wrath. Thranduil stomped to the balcony and grabbed the backrest of the chair, bending it backwards as he turned his son around to face him. His nose almost touched his son’s when he hissed at him, his face red with anger.

"What kind of warrior are you? What is wrong with you? He comes into the dining hall, touching and kissing your future wife and you do nothing but stare at them! You just stood there and stared! Are you sane? Do you think that this is a game? If you do, let me tell you it is not!"

His father repeatedly shook the chair forcefully and Legolas grabbed hold of the seat with both hands.

"You will go out there today and impress the Lady. And tomorrow I want to see you on her side when she enters the dining room. And I will see a smile on her face! Now make yourself useful, and do not sit around lazily! Don’t let that ellon come along and take away your bride! You are the prince! Start acting like one!"

Thranduil let go of the chair’s backrest and turned around to leave. The chair fell backwards and Legolas landed on the floor with a loud thud, hitting the back of his head hard. He sat up and watched his furious father leave his chambers, slamming the door once again. Legolas touched his sore head and sighed deeply. He was in trouble.


	4. Legolas dishonest effort

Thranduil took Belegur, Istor and their families on a tour through his palace in the afternoon. Legolas accompanied them. He did his best to stay close to Tinnueth while he stole glances at Esteleth from time to time. Legolas waited for the tour to end, which would happen when they reached the king’s private garden. Then he would try to use the location to his advantage.

When his father had left his chambers, Legolas had gone to the healers’ ward. Gladhriel had checked his head and had given him a soothing concoction to drink. Having felt better, he used this opportunity to speak to her. She was the king’s personal healer, a very old and wise elleth. Legolas had known her all his life. Many times she had patched up his wounds since he had begun to patrol the forest as a young elf. Now he was long grown up and he trusted her. They sat on a small bench in the healers’ garden and Legolas opened his heart to her.

"My father wants me to impress an elleth. But I do not know how to do that. In fact, I don’t want her to be my wife."

Gladhriel eyed him closely. "Your heart longs for someone else."

Legolas nodded sadly. "Yes. But my father has already chosen my bride. And now I have to impress her. Father wants me to show off with her tomorrow morning at breakfast. Otherwise..."

Gladhriel looked at him sternly. "Did your father’s wrath cause you this injury?"

Legolas nodded but remained silent. She smiled at the young prince with compassion.

"Ellith have a soft spot for nature, flowers and small attentions you give them in the most unexpected moments. They are gentle creatures with a tender heart. Offer her a flower and speak kind words to her. Always be gentle and caring. Normally ellith fall for these kinds of things."

Legolas looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"And I wish you all the luck in the world, my prince."

He turned to leave when he heard her voice again. "Legolas, if this does not turn out to your father’s liking, please know that you can come to me at any time of day or night."

He smiled sadly at her and left the healers’ garden. That was great. If his father caused him more damage, she would patch him up. Legolas shook his head in frustration and headed towards the dining hall. He was late for lunch.

When they arrived at the king’s private garden, Legolas diverted his attention to the many flowers which bloomed there. Each type had an exceptionally beautiful look and a unique smell. He was uncertain which one he should choose for Lady Tinnueth. His thoughts always returned to Lady Esteleth, and he finally chose the flower which he believed Esteleth would like most. Picking it carefully he waited for an opportune moment when Tinnueth stopped and touched a rose bush while the others walked on. Legolas approached her and cleared his throat, looking down at the elleth in expectation. Tinnueth looked up and beheld the prince. She rose up and waited for him to speak.

"My lady, I saw this flower and thought it would definitely match your beauty. Please accept it as a token of my appreciation for you."

Legolas had great difficulty saying those words to her. They sounded nice but it was merely his tongue that had uttered them. They had not come from his heart. He held out the flower towards her, waiting for Tinnueth to accept it.

Tinnueth took the flower from his hand and thanked him. She smiled and turned around to catch up with the others. Esteleth had been waiting at a distance, watching the prince’s display of affection towards her friend. 

Thranduil led them towards the fountain where they spent the rest of the afternoon together. Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn joined them and they discussed long and deep about Middle Earth’s history and about the north, which none of them had ever seen. Riniel and Galliel were sitting under a large tree, enjoying the sun while their daughters were seated on a bench near a small pond. 

Baradhor had watched as Legolas had approached his sister and felt sorry for him. He sat with his brother and Amathon and Celegon on a low brick wall and invited Legolas to join them. On their request Legolas began to talk about the wars and dangers he had faced during the dark times.

When Legolas risked a glance at the young ellith, he noticed that Tinnueth had given the flower to Esteleth, who was now wearing it in her hair. Legolas smiled at the fact that the flower had reached the lady of his heart. However, his smile vanished from his lips when he realized that his small gesture might not have been as successful as he had hoped. She had given the flower to her friend. He sighed in defeat and wondered what else could be done to impress the lady.  
There was no way that he wanted to be confronted with his father’s wrath again. Legolas looked over to him and he noticed that he was watching him with a stern and intense expression. With a nod of his head the king motioned his son to go to lady Tinnueth. Legolas had to struggle in order to convince his body to stand up and walk over to her. It seemed so artificial. He excused himself from the other ellyn and reluctantly approached Tinnueth once again.

Esteleth noticed Legolas who was approaching them, and spoke in a hushed voice. "He is coming back."

Tinnueth looked up and saw the prince. Esteleth stood up.

"I will sit with our mothers."

 

Legolas watched Esteleth get up and his heart sank. He brought his eyes back to Tinnueth who was watching him. Gathering his courage, he approached her with determination. 

"My lady, may I sit with you for a while?"

Tinnueth nodded and watched as he sat down next to her on the wooden bench. Legolas risked a short glance towards Esteleth, who was now sitting with her mother under the tree watching them. He looked at Tinnueth.

"I hope that you are feeling comfortable in my father’s halls."

Tinnueth looked at the prince and smiled.

"Yes. We feel very welcome and the chambers we are staying in are very comfortable."

Legolas did not know what to do next. He recollected Gladhriel’s words."Mmmh, I thought perhaps you would like me to show you the rest of the gardens. There is the healers’ garden and a few common gardens as well. Do you like flowers?"

The elleth nodded. "Flowers are nice and I would not mind seeing the rest of the gardens as well."

Relieved by her words, Legolas stood up holding his hand out to her. "Then let us go."

Tinnueth placed her hand in his and stood up from the bench. He led her back into the palace. 

"Where are you taking me to?"

"To the healers’ garden. It is one of my favourite places."

They walked in silence. Legolas felt awkward to be holding her hand. When they arrived in the healers’ garden Legolas introduced to her different herbs and plants. Tinnueth noticed that he had a great knowledge of healing plants and enjoyed his often lengthy explanations. 

"When did you learn so much about herbology?"

Legolas looked up at her in surprise. He wiped off the soil from his leggings and stood up, smiling widely. 

"I have been a good student to our master healer, I guess. Apart from that, I spent many snowy winters in our large study and in the healers’ ward. Furthermore, my long journeys have often brought me into situations when I needed to improvise. A lot can be learned when one is out in the wild. I have always said that nature is our best teacher."

Tinnueth nodded in agreement. "Your words are true."

A guard approached them.

"My prince, my lady Tinnueth, the king requests your presence in the dining hall."

They looked at the sky and noticed only now that it was already getting dark. Legolas looked at Tinnueth and held out his hand.

"My lady, please follow me. I will lead you back into the dining hall."

Tinnueth smiled and allowed Legolas to take her hand. They walked into the dining hall and Legolas brought her to her seat. Helping her to sit down, he walked over to his own place and sat down as well.   
   
Thranduil had been waiting for them to arrive. He was listening to Belegur’s tales and sipping on his wine, while he kept his eyes on the doors. The guards positioned on the large doors straightened their postures and the king knew that his son was approaching. Legolas walked into the dining room holding the Lady’s hand. She looked happy and Thranduil’s eyes travelled to Esgaron whose expression had turned sour. Smiling in utter satisfaction, the king watched as Legolas helped lady Tinnueth to sit down. Finally his son was making some endeavour to capture the elleth’s heart.

*****

Belegur and his wife Riniel looked up in surprise when the door flung open and their daughter burst into of their chambers.

"Why was I not informed?"

Esteleth appeared behind her upset friend. Belegur looked at his wife and sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

Tinnueth eyed him angrily and stepped closer towards her father before she replied.

"This festival! Don’t tell me that you did not know of its meaning! You have withheld its true purpose from me! You knew I would have not come here!"

Riniel embraced her daughter’s trained shoulders and spoke soothingly at her.

"My dear Tinnueth, we have not come here to find a spouse for you. Your father is a friend of the king’s. And he had invited us. That is all. Just enjoy your time and don’t be bothered about this festival’s purpose. It does not concern you."

Tinnueth’s eyes grew large and she looked at her mother.   
"I should not be bothered? Hah! How can I not be bothered when Esgaron is hanging on my coattails? As if that was not bad enough, now I also have a prince around me! How can I not be bothered?"

She did not wait for her parents’ reaction but left the chamber in a hurry. Esteleth was about to follow her when Belegur stopped her.

"Just let her go. You know how she is. Let her release her anger. Tomorrow she will be better."

*****

When Tinnueth walked into the dining hall the next morning Thranduil raised his eyebrows. She looked very happy. No, blissful was a better word to describe her shining smile and happy eyes. He spotted Esgaron who walked over to her and started chatting with her merrily. The king put his goblet down in an effort to catch their words but failed. It was too noisy in the large hall. Paying attention to every move and expression that Tinnueth and Esgaron made, he seethed with anger. They were too close. Turning his angered gaze over to his son, he noticed Legolas’ shocked expression.

Thranduil returned his attention to the two love birds and he clenched his hands into fists in hot anger. Esgaron touched Tinnueth by her shoulder and the king began to count down from one hundred while he watched the ellon’s hand remain on her shoulder. Tinnueth was looking at Esgaron in a very intense way and suddenly she laughed out aloud.

They walked over to the table, and Esgaron utilized this situation to place his large hand on the small of her back. Thranduil had seen enough. He rose abruptly from his chair and walked out of the dining hall.

Legolas noticed his father’s reaction and lost his appetite. He would be scolded severely for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Tinnueth and Esgaron the night before, will be clarified in the next chapter.


	5. Taking advantage of Tinnueth's habits

Maldor and Esgaron were standing at the open window in their chambers, having a discussion.

"I saw her in the healers’ garden together with the prince. She seemed greatly entertained by his endeavour to please her."

Maldor touched his brother’s arm and smiled at him.

"So what? Who is he? How long has he known her? Listen to me brother. I have noticed how the king watches her. His son wants to marry your Tinnueth. But I already have a plan. And it’s very simple."

Esgaron walked towards his bed and sat down, looking frustrated and defeated.

"This is not simple. He is a prince. He will easily..."

"No, no, no. My dear Esgaron..." Maldor walked over to his brother and sat beside him.

"You know as well as I do that she does not care about titles of any kind. He will not be able to impress her that easily. She is simply being polite. That’s all. But we have an advantage. And we will use it for our purposes."

Esgaron looked at his brother in expectation. "What kind of advantage do we have?"

Maldor smiled confidently. "We know her habits, and we will take advantage of them."

A victorious grin appeared on Esgaron’s face. He nodded his head as he looked into his brother’s eyes. 

"Yes. But how will I know when I need to be ready?"

"I will help you. Do not worry. I am sure she will need a partner tonight. I am absolutely certain of this."

*****

Tinnueth walked down the long corridors of the king’s halls. Vividly remembering their tour through the halls that day, she headed straight for the practice ground. Her shiny sword was ready in her hand. Her fingers curled around the hilt in a tight grip, making her knuckles turn white. She had changed her silly dress for black leggings and a dark grey tunic and the only thing she wanted to do right now was to hack into something hard. Very, very hard. She was infuriated by all that nonsense and by the fact that, one way or another, she would be expected to take part in the foolish festival.  
Arriving at the dimly lit practice ground, her elven eyes spotted a figure on its far end. She was not alone. But she did not mind. As she approached the shadowy figure, she recognized Esgaron. He had brought his sword and he was standing near the tree trunk which was hanging from the high ceiling, still swinging by Esgaron’s hard sword strikes. He turned and looked at her in surprise.

"My lady Tinnueth, what has brought you here at this late hour?"

She stood still as she analyzed his words. What did she hope to achieve by coming here?

"I have come to practice."

Esgaron looked past the elleth towards the entrance of the hall, and turned his surprised face back towards her.

"You have come here alone. How are you going to practice?"

Tinnueth sighed but remained silent. Esgaron knew all too well that she would hack into the tree trunk until it became unrecognizable. He was well aware of her temper. She had come alone.

"If you wish, I can be your opponent. I could not find rest and decided to practice my sword skills. It has been long since we last practiced sword fighting together. I have improved my skills."

It did not matter to her who her opponent would be. She had to release her anger and the easiest way was by fighting something… or someone. She raised her sword in acceptance of his offer. Without saying another word Tinnueth went into position and swung her sword at Esgaron. He blocked her stroke, though surprised by the force of it. He had forgotten her strength when it came to sword fighting. They began to swing at each other, their swords meeting with a loud clang, echoing through the large hall. She approached him swiftly and brought her sword upon him with full force. Esgaron jumped back just in time and fended off her strike. Her fast strikes could not be blocked easily. The fighting became fierce, and Esgaron began to sweat.

Maldor watched the fight from a far corner of the hall. He smiled in satisfaction as his plan had already begun to prove successful. Watching them fight, he marveled once again at her skill, and he was glad that his brother had improved his own sword skills over the years. He had become a fine opponent for lady Tinnueth. This would work for them. They knew Tinnueth and he was sure that they would meet her down here regularly. He had to make sure that those meetings under the cover of darkness would remain their little secret. The king should never find out. 

Maldor’s eyebrows rose. Esgaron was kneeling down on the floor, with Tinnueth’s sword pointing an inch from his neck. His brother had been defeated. 

Tinnueth lowered her sword and held out her hand to Esgaron, helping him up on his legs. With the back of his hand he wiped away the sweat from his brow and smiled at her. She looked beautiful. The dim light in the hall reflected on her sweaty face making it glisten. Fine strands of her long hair which were now damp from her sweat, stuck on her temples framing her lovely pale face. Her chest raised and sank fast by her rapid respiration, making the thin silver chain around her slender neck move and glitter in the faint light of the lanterns. Her eyes were now peaceful and calm, not angered and untamed as they had been when she had arrived.

Esgaron bowed to her.

"Thank you for the treat, my lady Tinnueth."

He walked past her and left the hall quietly. A piece of advice his brother had given him. Tinnueth, surprised, looked after him. This was new to her. She turned her gaze towards the tree trunk which hung motionless in the air, held up by thick and long steel chains. She approached it. 

*****

Esgaron had bathed and dressed, awaiting his brother’s return. He sat down by the open window and gazed at the stars. It took a long time until Maldor entered the chamber. He smiled at him and sat next to Esagron. 

"Her eyes followed you when you left the hall."

Esgaron looked at his brother in joy.

"Did they?"

"Yes, my brother. And when you had gone, she got herself busy with the tree trunk. With her sword she hacked it with great force. She must have been furious tonight."

The brothers shook their heads and continued to talk about the lovely lady and her tantrums. They decided to stick to their plan and Maldor instructed his brother on his next step, which would be meeting Tinnueth in the next morning. 

*****

The brothers were sitting on the table, waiting for Tinnueth’s arrival. As soon as she entered the dining hall, they knew that last night’s fighting had proven successful. She looked radiant and content. Esgaron rose from his chair and approached her. 

"I hope you found your way back to your chambers from the practice   
ground easily last night." 

Tinnueth smiled at him.

"Thank you. I found my way easily, indeed. Thank you for the fighting, too. I was in great need to release myself from ....my ...anger and ...frustration." 

Esagron laid his hand upon her shoulder, touching it gently.

"It was my pleasure. If you should ever feel alone and feel the need of a partner, please know that you can count on me."

Her gaze was tense and she remained silent. Esgaron realized what he had just said to her and he quickly corrected his words.

"I meant, if you need a partner to practice fencing."

Tinnueth’s eyes softened and she laughed out aloud. She had misunderstood his words. Esgaron led her to the table, placing his hand on the small of her back. 

Maldor had watched the king’s reaction and felt greatly amused by it. Thranduil had looked over to his son, whose face bore a shocked expression. This only confirmed Maldor’s suspicion that the prince wanted to marry lady Tinnueth. But he did not stand a chance, trying to woo her with flowers and tales of herbs’ origins. She was a fighter. Those things did not impress her. But fortunately the prince was not aware of it. The king left the dining hall in rage and Esgaron sat down next to his victoriously smiling brother.

*****

Legolas went past the guards and walked down the corridor towards his chambers. He felt greatly disturbed by the incident in the dining hall. The prince did not mind that Tinnueth apparently favoured Esgaron, but his father had become terribly enraged seeing them together. He hoped that he would not see his father before nightfall. At moonrise there would be the official opening of the festival and all the elves would gather in the great hall to dance. Legolas would try to please his father by dancing with lady Tinnueth. He sighed and opened his door, stepping into his private chambers.

A hand grabbed him rudely by his collar, and pushed him fiercely against the wall. Legolas heard the door slam and looked up into his father’s rage-filled eyes. Thranduil pinned his son against the wall and kept him there. His hot breath touched his son’s face and he hissed at him in anger.

"I have told you that this is no game. Did you see how he touched her shoulder? Did you hear her laughter? How can you sit around and do nothing? How can you not be furious?"

Legolas did not care about what was going on between Esgaron and Tinnueth because he did not love her. But how could he explain this to his father? The prince sighed.

"What would you do in my case, ada? How would you react?"

Thranduil held his breath momentarily before he set his son back onto the floor. Legolas breathed in, filling deeply his lungs with air. He felt slightly nauseous. The prince regained his posture and looked at his father. The king eyed him thoughtfully.

"My son, this is a very good question. How would I react? What would I do?"

Thranduil walked out into the balcony and fixed his gaze on his seemingly endless forest. Holding his arms behind his back, he stood absolutely still. Only the gentle summer breeze moved his silver-blond hair and his crimson cloak. He thought deeply about his son’s question. Legolas stood next to his father, trying to recover from the rude attack. He had known his father long enough. He should have expected that this would happen.

After a long time the king turned his head, looking over at his son.  
"You will speak to her friend Esteleth and try to get as much information about lady Tinnueth as possible. It’s the first thing we have to do. Once we have achieved this, we will decide on our next steps."

Legolas looked doubtfully at his father.

"How will I be able to speak to her in private? She is always with lady Tinnueth."

In his heart Legolas was thrilled by his father’s brilliant idea. But he had doubts whether his intentions would remain secret. It would be all too obvious if he approached Esteleth and asked her for information about lady Tinnueth. 

Thranduil smirked.

"We have to begin tonight. It’s the opening of the festival. I am sure that Esgaron will ask lady Tinnueth to dance with him. You will use this moment to ask lady Esteleth for a dance. That is all. Let everything happen naturally. You must flatter her. Make her feel important and desired. I am sure she will tell you all you need to know."

Thranduil placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. 

"Do not disappoint me, my son. Just imagine that you are at war, and Esgaron and his family are your enemies."

The king turned and walked out of his son’s chambers. Legolas looked out over the forest. His eyes were full of doubt and guilt. Now he had to flatter his beloved elleth and it would all be a show. Even if she opened up to him, he would eventually hurt her feelings. What if she fell in love with him? He sighed deeply and shook his head with determination. No. He was not like his father. He could not do this. He would take this situation in his own hands, and do it his way.


	6. Mutual Yearning

Esteleth left her chambers, carrying a large tea pot in her hands and walked quickly down the corridor. Suddenly she was grabbed at her wrist by a strong but gentle hand that pulled her through a door. Her fright soon turned to relief when she beheld the prince who was looking down at her kindly.

"My prince… you scared me."

Legolas felt a sting in his heart when he heard her words. He had not meant to scare her. He had only taken advantage of the opportune moment when he saw her walking past his door.

"Please, forgive me. I did not mean to bring harm to you in any way. I just needed to talk to you. When I opened my door and saw you walking by, I acted before I thought. Please accept my sincere apology."

Esteleth gave him a faint smile on hearing his words.

"And what is it that you need to speak with me?"

The prince felt intoxicated by her presence. He watched her beautiful pink lips move as she spoke, and wondered how they would feel and taste like if he kissed her. Biting his lower lip his eyes travelled up to meet hers. She eyed him with expectation. Legolas brought himself back to reality and smiled at her.

"Please forgive me. I was lost in thought. Please sit down with me on my settee."

He carefully took the teapot from her hands and placed it on a small table below the mirror. Then he walked her over to the sofa and made sure that she was sitting comfortably before he seated himself next to her. He gathered up his courage.

"My father wishes that I marry lady Tinnueth. I am supposed to flatter you tonight in order to gain information about your friend. My father has a quite difficult personality. He always gets what he wants. I must obey him but I do not wish to hurt you. Could you please help me?"

His sincere words and kind face touched Esteleth’s heart deeply. She smiled gently at him and laid her hand tenderly over his. Legolas looked down at their hands and felt a tingling sensation spreading from his hand throughout his whole body. He raised his gaze to her eyes as she began to speak.

"What is it that you need to know?"

His eyes widened in surprise by the fact that she was more than eager to help him. Legolas sighed in relief and began to ask her whatever he wanted to know. It seemed that lady Tinnueth was no ordinary elleth. At least not one of the kind that Gladhriel had thought of when she had offered him advice. Tinnueth was strong and proud. She did her service with the guards in her homeland, and never rejected a possibility to fight. Her temper was easily raised. And if that happened, she would usually fight with somebody. She had known Esgaron since they were young elflings, and he had always felt attracted to her. But Tinnueth had never reciprocated his feelings. In her mind there was no space for love. But she was a great friend. When Legolas could not think of any more questions to ask, he fell silent. They continued to sit on his settee, and he felt the warmth from her hand which still covered his own.

"Thank you very much for your help. My father demanded that I ask you to dance with me tonight at the opening ball. Even though we have spoken already, I will still ask you to dance with me. I hope that you don’t mind."

Esteleth smiled and shook her head.

"My prince, I will be more than ready to dance with you."

She rose from the settee and took the teapot from the table as she approached his door. Legolas rose abruptly and opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent. She reached his door, then she opened it. When he saw that she had closed it behind her, he felt disheartened. What could he have said to her? That his heart longed for her? He sat down again in frustration, and looked out over the balcony into the sky. It would rain tonight.  
   
Esteleth returned to her chambers and closed the door before she leaned her back against it. Her hands shook slightly with excitement. Fortunately the prince had not noticed that. The prince. "Legolas..." she whispered his name and closed her eyes, remembering him sitting next to her, listening attentively to everything she said. He was so strong, but he had a soft heart. Sighing deeply, she slid down against the door and sat on the floor, still holding the teapot, while she recollected the feeling of their touch.  
   
Legolas lounged on his settee, staring at the ceiling and grinning in utter self satisfaction. He chuckled to himself as he could not believe how lucky he was. Esteleth had told him everything that he needed to know. He would drown lady Tinnueth with flower gifts and would speak only sweet and kind words to her. He might even kiss her knuckles from time to time. His father would be pleased by his son’s deeds, and Legolas could rest assured that Tinnueth would be terribly annoyed by his unwanted attention. She hated those kinds of things. What could his father do if the elleth did not want to marry his son? He could not force her, and Legolas did not believe that her own father would interfere in her choice of husband, either. Not after what he had heard from Esteleth. In fact, Lady Tinnueth did not intend to marry at all.

The prince rose from his settee and stepped out into the balcony. Standing erect and proud, his eyes gazed into the distance. He felt greatly relieved that the internal pressure he had felt, had been released at last. And it was with the help of beautiful and gentle Esteleth. Legolas raised his hand and eyed it closely. She had touched his hand. His senses still remembered the feeling of her skin on his. Her warmth and softness. He recalled her smell and sighed deeply.  
The wind was carrying the smell of rain, and Legolas saw a lightening in the far distance. A distant rumble was heard. He loved thunderstorms. They were his favourite side of nature’s temperament. Wild and untamed, like his heart was.  
   
Thranduil watched the approaching storm from his own balcony. He was glad that he had planned the opening ball within his halls. There would be no need for last minute changes, which he hated. The king hoped that Legolas would be able to deal with the task he had given to him. Tonight he would flatter Lady Esteleth and hopefully gain some information on how to impress Lady Tinnueth. She was the most suitable elleth for his son. Thranduil might have to stop Esgaron, who was obviously getting closer to Lady Tinnueth. But first his son had to get all the necessary information. Thranduil left the balcony and walked down to the large hall. He needed to make sure that everything had been done properly. He did not wish to have any unexpected surprises tonight. 

*****

Esteleth stood in front of her mirror and did some last minute adjustments on her dress. Taking a last look at herself, she left her chambers and walked along the corridor. She knocked on Tinnueth’s door. To her surprise, Belegur opened it and let her in. 

"Oh, you look stunning tonight! One might suspect that you are trying to woo somebody." Eyeing her closely Balagur added, "Are you, in fact, trying to woo someone?"

Esteleth blushed and smiled shyly. Belegur had got his answer and  
grinned at her.

"Alright, alright. I will ask no more. I hope that this evening will prove successful for you."

Riniel turned towards her husband. "Let us hope that this evening will be a success for our daughter, too."

Esteleth looked at Tinnueth. She was wearing a simple white dress. The only decoration on her was a braid in her hair, which her mother had insisted on making it herself. Smiling at her friend, Esteleth could not help but make a comment.

"You have always been successful with keeping willing ellyn at a distance. I do not see why it should be different tonight."

Tinnueth noticed her friend’s stare and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you telling me that I do not look attractive? If so, then know that this is exactly my sole intention."

Esteleth grinned at her. "You may refrain from decorating your body with beautiful dresses and jewelry. But when it comes to your heart, you will not be able to hide it forever. One day a fine ellon will walk into your life, and will be blown away by your beauty. And then he will sweep you off your feet."

"Hah! You wish! No such things will ever happen," Tinnueth shook her head. 

Belegur and his wife glanced at each other and shrug their shoulders. They had given their daughter the freedom to do as she wished. But if Tinnueth ever found a suitable ellon who she loved, their happiness would know no bounds. 

Everyone was ready. They left Tinnueth’s chambers and picked up Istor and Galliel on their way to the large hall.  
   
Legolas stood by his father’s side and his gaze wandered around.  
"They are not here yet."

Thranduil kept his eyes at the entrance and smiled when he spotted Belegur and Riniel in the distance. 

"Here they come."

Legolas was going to walk over to them when Thranduil held him back by grabbing him at his tight fitting silver tunic.

"You wait for them to come to us. Then you will approach her."

The prince stood next to his father while he let his eyes travel through the hall, waiting for his moment. 

*****

When they entered the hall, Esteleth’s eyes fell immediately on the prince. He looked absolutely gorgeous in a silver tunic paired with black leggings. Her heart rejoiced in the fact that she knew that he would ask her to dance with him tonight. This was more than she could have ever dreamed of. Their parents greeted the king and prince formally and stood next to them, beginning to converse on the beautifully decorated hall and pleasant music. Tinnueth and Esteleth stood slightly at a distance and surveilled the hall and the elves in it.

Esteleth commented, "He is not here yet. Perhaps you will be spared this night."

Tinnueth looked over at her friend. "Are you talking about Esgaron?"

Her friend nodded and eyed the prince who kept his eyes on her. Esteleth felt her heart miss a beat when Legolas began to walk towards her.

Maldor and Esgaron entered the hall along with their parents. They spotted Tinnueth and Esteleth in the distance and saw that the prince was approaching them. Esgaron clenched his hand in anger.

"I don’t think that I will be able to tolerate seeing them dance together. We had better leave soon."

"Do not worry brother, everything will turn out to our advantage." Maldor patted his brother’s shoulder and pulled him along into the large hall. 

Legolas reached the ladies and smiled at them. He turned towards Esteleth and held his hand out to her, requesting her to dance. The young elleth smiled happily and accepted the prince’s offer gladly. Tinnueth looked in surprise as Legolas led Esteleth to the dance floor. This was unexpected. Her confused expression brought a smirk on Thranduil’s lips. His plan worked very well. Legolas’ behaviour had an unexpected but welcome side effect as the expression on Tinnueth’s face clearly showed. The king sipped on his wine and kept his eyes on Tinnueth. 

At the other end of the hall, Maldor and Esgaron had been greatly surprised when the prince asked Esteleth to dance. They looked at each other in confusion, but quickly laughed at the situation. This evening would turn out much better than they had expected.

Legolas and Esteleth danced together and smiled happily. Both of them were unaware of the effect this dance would have on each other’s hearts. They enjoyed their closeness and touch immensely. In between they conversed on their secret meeting which they had earlier that day, and agreed on their next step. Thranduil watched them from afar and was deeply impressed by how skilfully his son could fake kindness. His son looked as if he was in love with the elleth. Thranduil shook his head and returned his eyes to Tinnueth. She was still standing at the same place, speaking with her mother from time to time. The king wondered why Esgaron had not requested her to dance with him yet. Thranduil had spotted him on the dance floor numerous times with different ellith, always smiling at his dance partners merrily. 

Whatever Esgaron was doing, Thranduil suspected that there was a cunning motive behind his deeds. But what was it that the ellon wished to achieve?


	7. The plan works

Tinnueth was astonished when the prince requested Esteleth to dance with him. But she became completely perplexed when she realized that Esgaron had not even given her a single glance during the whole evening. She had seen him dance all night long with different beautiful ellith, and watched as Esteleth danced blissfully with the prince. Tinnueth, standing on the side of the large hall, began to feel strangely alone. No matter where she had always been, at least Esteleth had always been with her. Tinnueth suddenly felt out of her element. She decided to return to her chambers and left the large hall in a hurry.

When the music faded and another tune started to play, Esgaron thanked the elleth he had danced with and returned to his brother’s side. He looked over to where Tinnueth had been standing before and noticed that she was gone. The smile on his brother’s face confirmed that their plan was working. Maldor laid his arm around Esgaron’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

"My dear brother, do you understand now why it was a good idea to consult with our mother? It is not possible to understand an elleth, unless you are one. Even then it is difficult as they are all very different from each other. Mother was right. If you do not give Tinnueth attention, she will feel that something is amiss. It is true; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Esgaron chuckled at his brother’s words and they both left the hall, feeling exhilarated for having accomplished their first task for this night with great success. Now they would go for the second part.

Thranduil had watched Tinnueth leaving the hall and was glad. That meant that no one else could get in their way. He watched the elves dance and drank his favourite wine while he nonchalantly conversed with Belegur from time to time.

As soon as Tinnueth arrived in her chambers, she dressed into her leggings and a tunic. She grabbed her sword and left, heading for the practice ground. She stroke hard against the tree trunk and counted each of her powerful strikes. 

"…seventy eight, seventy nine, eighty, eighty one..."

"If you continue to hack at the trunk like this, there will soon be nothing left. What will you do then?"

Tinnueth turned around and swung her sword with full force at Esgaron who, having expected her strike, blocked it with his own sword. She attacked him so aggressively that he had difficulty fending off her fast and powerful strikes.

Maldor watched them from the entrance and could do nothing else but smile. This trip had been worth it. Even if the king was unkind towards them, his brother would finally have the wife he had always wanted.

Tinnueth swung her sword across Esgaron’s legs and he jumped back, yet he was not fast enough. Her blade cut his lower leg deeply. Blood flowed from the wound and he momentarily winced in pain before he returned into position, ready to continue their fighting. He thought that Tinnueth would continue to attack him, but her reaction was very different from what he had expected. She stepped closer to him and kneeled down. Tinnueth gently pulled up his leggings and inspected the deep wound. When she looked up at him, he noticed that her eyes were full of concern.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Please allow me to help you. Let me get you back to your chambers."

Esgaron looked at her, unsure about what to do. But then he remembered his brother’s advice and decided to decline her offer.

"Please do not bother yourself about me. I will be fine. I’m leaving you for tonight. Don’t worry about me."

He left her behind in the dark and empty hall. When he had gone, Tinnueth turned around to face the tree trunk once more. She hit it a few times with her sword before she sank down on her knees, feeling worn out and tired. What was going on with her?

Maldor saw her falling onto her knees and left the hall quickly to meet his brother. He expected Tinnueth to go to Esgaron soon. Indeed it did not take long until they heard a soft knock on their door. Esgaron smiled at his brother who walked over and opened the door. He saw his mother and behind her stood Tinnueth.

"My dear son, Tinnueth told me about the injury she has caused you. Why you did not come to me?"

The two ellith entered the room and checked his wound. Tinnueth’s eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"You have to go to the healers’ ward. Let me take you there, I know the way." 

This time Esgaron accepted Tinnueth’s help and together they left the chamber. 

Maldor smiled at his mother, who eyed him with a serious expression. "I hope that you will not cross the line with the plan you have in mind. Was this injury caused unintentionally?"

Her son shook his head. "No, mother. This injury is real. She is a good fighter as you know."

Amariel shook her head but smiled at her son. "I do hope that in the end all will turn out to your brother’s favour. But promise me that there will be no more injuries!" 

Maldor nodded and escorted his mother back to her chambers. On their way they met the king, who was returning to his chambers from the festivities. He eyed them suspiciously, but when he noticed that they were alone, he did not give them any further attention but walked away. 

"Do not worry about his behavior, my son. He has a cold heart. It has not always been like that, though. He has made many mistakes and fate has not been kind to him."

"What has happened to him?" 

They had arrived at his parents’ chambers and Maldor eyed his mother questioningly.

"This is his fate and bad luck. I don’t think that you should be aware of the details. But he has lost so much in his long life. It was taken from him by the darkness which he had been fighting for thousands of years. Rest well my son, and always treasure in your heart what you love the most."

He kissed his mother’s knuckles. "I will surely do that, mother. And you and father, along with Esgaron are what I treasure the most in my heart. I will see you again in the morning."  
   
Tinnueth had arrived with Esgaron in the healers’ ward. Gladhriel was on duty and cleaned the wound carefully before she bandaged it.

"You must be careful. No one is allowed to enter the practice grounds at night. If the king finds out, he will be furious. I wonder why no one has stopped you yet."

They nodded and left the healers’ ward. Tinnueth walked Esgaron back to his chambers and wished him a pleasant night before she headed towards her own chambers.   
   
Legolas and Esteleth were standing in a corridor when they saw Tinnueth in the distance. They wondered where she had been so late at night. The prince and Esteleth had discussed many things. Legolas liked her gentle ways and kindness and she admired his strength and bravery. They decided to meet regularly and spend time together conversing under the cover of his father’s command. While Legolas was in good hope that she might like him too, Esteleth believed that she was truly aware of the princes’ motives. He had confessed to her earlier that day that he would request her to dance because this had been his father’s command. Now they would spend more time together, because the prince had to pretend to get information about her friend Tinnueth. Esteleth sighed and Legolas looked at her with a worried expression. 

"If our meetings cause you any discomfort, we will not have them again. I do not wish to trouble you just because my father has set his mind on something."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Do not worry, my prince. I am not disturbed at all. However, it is late and I wish to return to my chambers."

Legolas held his arm out to her, and she gladly accepted it.

"I will walk you there. Let’s go."

Thranduil left his private chambers to check whether his son had returned when he saw them walking down the corridor. He smiled with deep satisfaction and waited until Legolas wished her a good night. Then he followed his son into his chambers. Closing the doors, Thranduil’s mood became serious.

"What are her likes and dislikes?"

Legolas breathed in deeply and turned around to speak to his father.

"I did not get into all the details tonight, as I was afraid that I might raise suspicion."

"Very good. Very good indeed, my son. But what did you find out about Lady Tinnueth?"

They walked out into the balcony which was now wet from the rain.

"She is extremely romantic. No ellon has yet managed to impress her."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that so? I had expected that. She looks pure. It is a nice thing to have a wife who is still untouched. They are easier to train. This is indeed good news."

His father’s words made Legolas feel sick. Easier to train? What kind of opinion did his father have about ellith?

"And are there any other news? Or is that all what you could find out while dancing with Lady Esteleth all night long?"

His father’s gaze was demanding and intense. Legolas thought quickly about what else he could tell his father about Lady Tinnueth. 

"She hates violence and weapons."

Thranduil eyed his son for an intense long moment.

"Well, I have a feeling that there is more that you are not telling me. Is there more, my son?"

Legolas’ mind entered into brainstorming mode, trying to find something else that would eventually satisfy his father’s inquisitiveness.

"Yes, one more thing. She has known Esgaron since they were elflings. I have to take this into serious consideration."

The king nodded his head and turned his demanding glance towards the wet forest. In the distance a thunder was heard. The storm had lasted many hours and had cleansed the air. Thranduil breathed in the night breeze and reflected upon his son’s words.

"Alright then, I will leave you now. Think about all this information and use it well. Spend more time with Esteleth and squeeze as much information from her as you can. I will see you in the morning."

Thranduil left the chamber and Legolas remained behind, standing in the balcony. Sometimes he considered it a miracle that he had come into existence. Who could have ever married his father? He had no memories of his mother. But he had heard from Elrond and Galadriel that his mother had been a kind hearted elleth, full of love and affection. Probably their marriage had been arranged by their parents. That might be the reason why his father was trying to arrange his son’s marriage, as well. Legolas had no choice.

"... They are easier to train... Squeeze as much information from her as you can…" His father’s words echoed in his mind. Legolas shook his head. He would never treat an elleth like that. No matter whether he loved her or not. The fresh night breeze helped him to clear his head and Legolas remained standing in his balcony. He had no desire to rest. His heart had become restless after Lady Esteleth’s arrival in his father’s halls. 

*****

When Thranduil’s eyes fell on the doors of the dining hall in the morning, his mood turned sour. Tinnueth and Esgaron walked in and this time it was Tinnueth who was touching Esgaron. She was holding his arm gently as she walked with him over to the table. They sat down together, next to each other and soon got engaged in an apparently pleasing conversation. Thranduil requested his servant to bring him more wine. His son had to act quickly in order to stop a marriage from happening, which, in Thranduil’s eyes, would be arranged soon. He took two large gulps of wine and leaned against the backrest of his chair. He saw that Legolas was looking over to Tinnueth and Esgaron. His son’s expression was dark. At least his son would now realize the severity as well as the urgency of the situation. Thranduil had achieved many great things throughout his lifetime. But why had this simple task proven so difficult to achieve? 

The king shook his head, and unheard to others, he let out an almost soundless growl. As difficult as it might seem, he would get what he wanted. Even if achieving it meant that it would become his main task for the next month.


	8. Thranduil discovers the deceit

The next few days passed with the same scene at every breakfast, lunch and dinner. Tinnueth and Esgaron always entered the dining hall together. While Thranduil was seething with anger, his son wore an angry expression on his face but, in fact, his heart was filled with joy. Everything was proceeding as he had hoped. He had spent quite a lot of time talking with Esteleth, and had no doubt anymore that he truly loved her. He wished for something to happen that would change his father’s mind. The king himself could not really understand what was going on. Lady Tinnueth now seemed to behave differently towards Esgaron. And to Thranduil’s displeasure, Belegur and his wife seemed to be content about it.

The king emptied his goblet of wine and recollected the previous night’s conversation with Lady Tinnueth. The young elleth had almost managed to drive him mad with her misbehavior. It had surprised him how ignorant she was. No one apart from that filthy dwarf Thorin Oakenshield had ever dared to speak to him like she did. 

"To be honest, your kingdom is not the most pleasant place to live in. The forest is dark and there is no freedom for the elves living here. They live imprisoned within your halls."

Thranduil was infuriated by her opinion, though he tried to conceal it by making an effort to smile. It was not very favourable for them that she did not like her surroundings.

"And what would you have me do? Let them live in the forest, getting slaughtered by orcs, spiders and other miscreants?"

She stood proudly before him, looking him straight in the eye.  
"I think you could have stopped the darkness from spreading through the forest if you had acted timely. Up in the north we have never had the kind of problems that you face in your realm. There are many tales that speak of your splendour and bravery in battle but if one takes a look at your forest, one could easily suspect that these stories are far from the truth. On the contrary, my father has done well in the north."

Thranduil stared at her in anger, trying to restrain himself from grabbing her by her throat and strangling her to death. She was so full of ignorance that it made him nauseous. He spoke his words through gritted teeth.

"Your father settled north after the darkness had reached this land. He preferred to leave this forest, instead of defending it..." 

Tinnueth looked up at Thranduil and interrupted him. "Are you telling me that my father is a coward? I was told that he did this to protect his family and the elves who followed him. You could have done the same for your son. But you decided to remain here."

The king became even more furious on hearing her words. He clenched his hands into fists and his body began to stiffen as fury began to pulse through his veins with every beat of his heart.

"This kingdom had already been established long before your father left it. And your father had been dwelling here for many years. He had a choice, and he chose to leave."

Tinnueth shook her head. "But you had a choice too, and yet you decided to remain here, letting your son be born into the foul darkness."

Thranduil’s eyes grew large and his jaw tensed noticeably. Tinnueth furrowed her eyebrows, worried by the apparent sign of the king’s anger which was now clearly visible in his face and eyes.

"Yes, I made my own choice. My subjects and I remained here, protecting our land and the surrounding lands to the best of our ability."

Tinnueth was not sure whether the king was blind or too proud to see the reality. 

"You protected your land? Hmmm… A look into your forest says otherwise. It is dark and sick."

The king took an intimidating large step towards Tinnueth, towering over her, while he leaned down in her face.

"You speak too much of what is unknown to you. We have protected this land with our blood for thousands of years, making sacrifices in order to keep ourselves and others, including you and your father in your pure and sacred forest, safe. Why is your forest in such spotless condition? Because we have kept the darkness away. Because we have fought wars that stopped the enemy from advancing towards your home. Your freedom was bought by our blood and pain. Sauron himself hid in Dol Guldur, regaining his strength. How would your father have fought him, if the dark lord had settled in your forest? With his sword? Or maybe with his bare hands? And who are you to judge my prowess in battle? Your words only disclose your deep ignorance. You know nothing of this world. You are blinded by your pride and ignorance. Every second that is spent with you, is a mere waste of time. Now get out of my sight."

*****

The king’s attention returned to the dining hall, and he watched as Tinnueth ate her breakfast, sometimes smiling at Esgaron. The anger had left him the previous night after Tinnueth had knocked on his doors in order to apologize to him. When he opened them, he saw her standing in the corridor, bowing low to him.

"My king, I have come to apologize to you for my ignorance and disrespectful words towards you. Little did I know about the many sacrifices you and your subjects have made, which resulted in our safety. Please forgive me."

Thranduil had placed his finger under her chin, and lifted up her lowered head, making her look into his eyes.

"It is alright. Come inside."

The king walked back inside his chamber and Tinneuth hesitated briefly before she followed him. He walked out into his balcony and gazed into the distance. She followed him slowly before she stood next to him, looking out over the huge forest. After a few moments of silence the king spoke.

"I have never doubted my decision to remain in the Woodland Realm. But I have actually felt guilty for exposing my son to its dangers. No matter what we do, there are always advantages and disadvantages. Should we become impassive, due to the fear of the disadvantages our deeds might bring along? Before we judge someone for their deeds, we have to first understand them and the person’s motives behind them. You have shown the depth of your ignorance tonight. I cannot blame you, as you grew up in a different world, far away from the dangers which we have faced here. So do not worry. I am not anymore offended by them. Regarding my son, he has been born into the darkness, along with many other elflings. Was this good or bad? I cannot tell. But he has played a large part in the history of this world. He is a warrior today and which elleth would not wish for an ellon like him by her side, one who would be able to protect her from the dangers this world still holds?"

Tinnueth’s face was very thoughtful when the king stopped to speak. She lowered her head again and sighed. He was right. She must have seemed like an idiot to him. Her understanding of this world was truly incomplete. She had relished growing up in their forest, protected and loved. But apparently her knowledge fell short of very crucial details. 

Thranduil eyed her from the side and a smirk played on his lips. His words must have had a large effect on her. He hoped that the part about his son’s ability to protect had made a good impression on her, maybe even influence her decision as to whom she would marry. The king found Esgaron incompetent of such deeds. Tinnueth walked up to the railing, looking down at the forest in thought. 

"You should leave now before your parents worry about your absence."

Tinnueth nodded and bowed to the king before she left his chambers. Thranduil walked over to his desk and poured himself a goblet of wine, savouring the rich flavor. He felt positive that apparently not all was lost. Lady Tinnueth was young and inexperienced but she was intelligent as well. And, above all, easy to influence.  
   
While his father spent his time with Tinnueth that night, his son had taken Esteleth to the common garden, showing her around the many flowers and bushes. The smell of roses and lilies filled the air, but Legolas’ attention was focused on on Esteleth’s scent which had an intoxicating effect on him. They sat down on a bench and the prince requested her to tell him some more details about Tinnueth. He had to come up with something new in order to please his father. It could not always be too farfetched, as his father might discover his son’s lies one day. Esteleth obliged to his request and together they spent hours sitting together, talking and listening to each other. A couple of times Legolas had managed to touch Esteleth under the cover of unawareness. She enjoyed his touches, which she believed were happening accidentally. While they had been sending time together those days in different places of the palace, their f?ar began to forge an unbreakable bond, which blossomed more and more each time they met. 

"I must admit that I am very unhappy about Tinnueth’s apparent attraction to Esgaron. It surprises me greatly."

Legolas saw the concern in her eyes and used his opportunity to place his hand upon her back, stroking it gently. A shiver ran through her body as she felt his warmth penetrate her dress, making her skin tingle.

"She might still fall in love with somebody else. They might be talking a lot lately, but to me it seems that she is simply being friendly towards him. Please do not worry, I am still in the game."

Legolas meant to encourage her, but his words disheartened her greatly. He was still in the game... Perhaps he had begun to like Tinnueth?"

Esteleth nodded sadly. "Yes, you certainly are. I wish you good luck."

Legolas smiled at her. "Thank you. But tell more me about yourself. Why have you not got married yet?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Why have you not yet married, my prince? You are much older than me."

"Well, we have fought a lot and there has been neither time, nor space for love in my life before. My father sent me to this festival, which was celebrated in Lothlorien or Imladris, every five years. But it was not very successful. In fact, I often left after a few days, taking my time while I rode back home. I spent a lot of time in the different forests which crossed my path, making my father believe that I had spent an entire month at the festival."

Esteleth grinned at him. She imagined Legolas spending his time by walking through the forest, or lying in the grass when visiting the forests, while his father was sitting on his throne, believing that Legolas had met different ellith at the festivities.

"You are very cheeky and clever. I like that." She laughed and shook her head.

Legolas’ heart beat faster as he listened to her words. She liked who he was. Perhaps there was a chance for them.

"Tell me something about yourself. Have you always listened to your parents, or have you been naughty at times?"

Esteleth grinned at him. "Tinnueth and I used to be very naughty when we were elflings. Our parents tolerated it until we reached adulthood. After that, her father became very strict, wanting her to become an example for other ellith living in the settlement. My father followed in Belegur’s footsteps, and our lives changed greatly. But we understood their reasoning and obeyed."

Legolas watched as her happy expression became sad, and felt the urge to comfort her.

"If I ever visit the north, I will take you out into the forest, and together we will do whatever we desire."

The young elleth looked at him. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, you have my promise."

They shook their hands and as young elflings do, placed their fists on top of their joined hands. They laughed with one another and enjoyed more time together, until it got very late. Esteleth shivered a little as the fresh night breeze blew around them.

"Let us go back into of the palace, I had promised to visit my parents tonight."

They got up from the bench and walked into the halls.

*****

Thranduil was seething with anger. What was going on? They had all been staying in his palace, under his supervision, but something was going on, that managed to escape his attention. Something of considerable importance. He had arranged so that Lady Tinnueth and Esgaron would meet each other as little as possible, and yet they were getting closer to each other each and every day.   
How was this possible? He walked over to his doors that opened by themselves as he approached, and commanded for the guards who were positioned at the entrance of the corridor to be brought to him.

They stepped into the king’s chamber and bowed low. Thranduil eyed them sternly.

"Has anyone stepped into this corridor without my permission within the past few days?"

The guards looked surprised at the king’s question.  
"No, my king. No one has been here. Only the guests who are accommodated here. No one else."

"And at night? Who has been here at night?"

Both guards shook their heads.  
"No one. No one enters this corridor, apart from Lord Belegur and Lord Istor and their families."

"Has Esgaron been here?"

"No, my king. We have only seen him visit his parents a few times. But at no times did he try to enter your private corridor."

"You may leave now."

Thranduil turned around and looked out over the forest. What was escaping his attention? There had to be something. The guards had reached the door when the king spoke once again. His voice was stern and commanding.

"Tell me, has anyone left this corridor at night?"

"Yes, my king."

"Who was it?"

"Lady Tinnueth."

Thranduil’s expression became hard and his jaw tensed in anger.

"When did she leave?"

"Every night, my king."

Thranduil turned around and walked over to the two fearful guards.

"Every night?"

"Y… yes, my king. Every night."

Thranduil grabbed the guard who had answered him by his collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Every night? Tell me, where does she go?"

"W... we... do... n… not know."

"Does she go to Lord Dogion and his wife?"

The second guard, who was spared from the king’s merciless grasp, answered.

"Once. I have seen her once, going to them and a moment later, both ellith left the chamber and walked away."

Thranduil let go of the guard, and pushed him away, making him stumble backwards. 

"You will leave now, and return in half an hour with the information I want. Where does Lady Tinnueth go at night? And where does Esgaron spend his time at night? Leave now!"

The guards quickly left the king’s chamber. Thranduil was furious. How had he not thought of this earlier? They met somewhere in his palace in secret and enjoyed time together. In his palace, under his nose. He sat down on his sofa and stared at the door, waiting for the guards to return.

More than one hour had passed, when the guards knocked fearfully on their king’s doors. The heavy double doors opened, and they stepped inside the chamber, seeing their king sit on his settee with a murderous expression on his face. They bowed in reverence and began to speak.

"My king, please forgive our delay. It took us longer than you had commanded, but we have brought all the information you want."

"Speak!" The king’s voice was cold as ice.

"We have asked the guards in the palace and they all said the same thing. It appears that Lady Tinnueth and Esgaron meet in the practice grounds every night."

Thranduil’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

"The guards have seen them heading down the low corridor every night, carrying their swords. They walk there alone. Sometimes she arrives first, sometimes he does so. The guards reported the sound of swords clashing together and once, Esgaron was injured. We have found out that Lady Tinnueth walked him to the healers’ ward that night."

Sword fighting? An injured Esgaron? 

"You may leave now." The king dismissed them with a flick of his hand.

Thranduil stood up, and walk out into his balcony. This was indeed very interesting. Who was fooling whom? A smirk appeared on his face. He had been tricked by two elves. Esgaron was messing around with Lady Tinnueth at night and her friend Lady Esteleth had lied to his son. How could Legolas not have noticed? She had fooled him. Probably she had deceived his son with her charm. Thranduil’s eyes grew large as realization dawned him. The elleth must have fallen in love with Legolas. Who knows if anything she had ever told his son about Lady Tinnueth was in fact the truth. Thranduil changed his clothes and left his chambers, armed with his sword.


	9. An unexpected opponent

Tinnueth arrived late at the practice grounds and was surprised to see that some of the torches were lit. They would usually fight in the dim light of the night. She looked around for Esgaron, but he was nowhere in sight. Though she was taken aback at his absence and the lit torches, she shrug her shoulders and was about to step towards the tree trunk when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Are you looking for someone?"

The king’s voice startled her and she turned around to see him approach her with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in black leggings and a simple black tunic which reached to his mid thighs. Tinnueth noticed a sword belt fastened around his waist. He looked very different than what she was used to, yet no less royal. He could wear anything and still impress, she instantly thought. However, she could not say the same about herself.

Thranduil stopped when he was an arm’s length away from her and his icy-blue eyes roamed her slender body. She was wearing brown leggings that showed her lean legs, and her grey tunic fitted her curves perfectly. The top buttons were undone and revealed her thin silver chain which glistened in the light. Her long hair was braided and her face showed off great surprise.

"Did you expect to meet someone else here tonight?"

Tinnueth was not sure what to answer. She remembered that Gladhriel had warned them that it was forbidden to use the practice grounds at night and became slightly fearful. She decided to remain silent. The king, sensing her fear, smirked at her.

"You have failed to answer my question."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Please forgive me, my king. Yes, I do meet Esgaron down here at night time. We practice sword fighting together."

"Sword fighting?"

Thranduil eyed her with an indefinable expression. He was pleased that she was being honest with him. Esgaron had not answered his questions truthfully. The king had paid the two brothers a visit earlier that evening, and had left them greatly displeased with their apparent lies. Tinnueth seemed to be very honest in comparison with them. He had made sure that the brothers would remain in their chambers tonight. 

"Well… if that is so, then you will practice with me tonight."  
Tinnueth looked up at him in surprise as Thranduil drew his sword and positioned himself, ready to fight her. She hesitated at first, but then she took secure footing, unsheathing her sword. They looked into each other’s eyes and it became clear to Tinnueth that this was no game for the king. It would be a serious fight. He seemed somewhat angry.

Without further delay, she took a full swing at the king, yet he blocked it expertly. Stepping back, she attacked him once more and swung her sword at his side. Again he blocked her strike. They continued in this manner for a couple of minutes, until Tinnueth developed a feeling about the kind of opponent she was fighting with. He was obviously an expert sword fighter that would be hard to defeat. A smile escaped her lips at the realization that this fight was going to be an interesting one, leaving Thranduil bewildered by the expression on her face. The king had assumed that Esgaron had been teaching her how to wield a sword, yet her moves and posture gave away her experience. How great, though, he could not tell. But he was eager to find out.

Tinnueth swung her sword at the king with great force and he blocked it once more, though surprised by the amount of strength she used. This time he swung his sword at her, and it was her turn to block his blow. The two elves swung their swords at each other, each time blocking each other’s strikes, their blades clanging loudly as they met. Tinnueth grabbed her sword with both hands and took a full swing at his head. Thranduil jumped back and swung his arm up, blocking her strike with expertise. He swung at her side and, as she ducked under his sword, she tried to swing her sword at his legs. Thranduil jumped up and brought down his sword towards her head. 

Having expected his move, she managed to block it and instantly got back up. She began to take shorter and more swings as fast as she could. He stepped back, amazed at the realization that he found it hard to keep up with her pace. She was incredibly fast. Their hearts were racing now, and their cheeks were flushed by the pace and intensity of their clash. Tinnueth swung her sword fast, and Thranduil managed to lean back in time, feeling the wind of her sword swing on his parted lips. Bewildered, he watched a strand of his long, flaxen hair falling to the ground. Growling out in anger, he narrowed his eyes and she widened hers at the sight of his apparent fury, slightly intimidated by his fierce expression. 

Stepping back, she took a secure footing once more, awaiting his attack. The king took a few steps back as well, to launch his attack. Racing towards her he held his sword with both hands as he swung at her with full force. Tinnueth blocked his attack, but was flung backwards and fell down to the ground. Thranduil was above her in the blink of an eye and attacked her, but she rolled away just in time and stood up again. Her clothes were soiled and her face wet with sweat. Breathing fast, she swung her sword at him and the tip of it collided with his chin. The cut on his chin forced the blood to trickle down. The king, seething with anger now, swung his sword at her side but Tinnueth blocked it. He attempted several violent attacks at her, and with his last one he cut her cheek. Tinnueth felt the pain, which only infuriated her even more. Jumping forward, she attacked the king who had taken a step back. Their swords clashed together with a loud clanging noise, and they began to whack at each other in pure anger, not caring about the injuries they caused each other.

Sweat dripped down their faces and mingled with their blood. Thranduil’s tunic stuck to his skin, wet with sweat. He bared his teeth and went for another attack on the small elleth that he could not defeat as easily as he had initially thought. He swung at her with all his strength and she blocked his strike, this time standing her ground. With every swing she blocked, Thranduil got more and more enraged. He hacked at her, and she still blocked each of his upcoming blows.

Their rolling blows soon inflicted several injuries on each other’s bodies. Raising their swords to whack at each other, their blades clashed together and they held them against each other. Tinnueth knew that she could not hold up against the king’s strength. No matter how hard she would struggle, she would definitely lose this fight. She pushed their swords to the side and let go of the hilt of her sword with one of her hands, and instantly threw her fist forward, bringing it onto his face. He took a step back in surprise as he felt his cheek on fire, but closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, attacking her even fiercer than before. The blood trickled fast from their wounds while their hearts raced by the fierce fighting. Their clothes clung to their sweaty bodies, and their faces shone in the light of the torches as the orange light reflected on their sweaty and bloody skin.

His sword came down on her with incredible speed and she lifted her arm, fending off his strong blow which brought her down to her knees. With a fast move she jumped up and then backwards and attacked him, cutting the pale flesh of his upper arm. Now Thranduil was enraged. He gritted his teeth while growling out, and swung his sword vertically at her. Tinnueth saw his swing, but could not react fast enough. She jumped back and felt the blade of his sword invade her tender flesh. She winced in pain, yet she attacked him with greater force. Thranduil swung his sword and deflected a heavy blow from her. With great speed she swung her sword at his leg and caused him a deep cut in return. As her blade tore into his flesh, he suddenly grabbed her hands, making her sword fall onto the ground. 

With one hand he grabbed her by her throat and with the other on her upper arm, lifting her off the ground, up into the air. He looked wild and fierce, his breath was hoarse and short. Tinnueth knew the disadvantage of her position, but made use of her smaller frame. She swung her dangling legs up, and placed one of them over the surprised king’s head, using the advantage of her unexpected move and gravity to bring him down to the ground. Thranduil fell backwards onto the ground and she straddled his waist while using her hands to push his arms down to the ground. Small droplets of her sweat and blood fell on his face and he was momentarily stunned. But still, he would never lose a fight. Using his larger frame and heavier body along with the element of surprise, he pushed her off him and brought his body on top of hers. Tinnueth found herself captured between the dirty ground and the king. Both of them breathed heavily, and felt each other’s heartbeats which drummed at an intense rate within their chests. Tinnueth immediately surrendered to her defeat. There was no way she could escape him. 

The king had never met an opponent whom he could consider equal to him in sword fighting. In fact, he was usually too bored to fight the same guards again and again while training. But Lady Tinnueth was something else. She was a fierce fighter, and her moves were not always easily predictable. Even if he had foreseen most of her moves, it had been a long fight. He could tell by the injuries which she had caused him that she was his equal.

Tinnueth felt unwell under the weight of the king’s body, which hindered sufficient air to reach her lungs. Her breathing was fast, but did not satisfy her body’s need for oxygen. She felt dizzy and thought that she might pass out. A furious voice startled the king.

"What are you doing to my daughter?"


	10. An unwise interrogation

When Belegur entered the hall, he froze at the sight of the king lying on top of his daughter and the sound of her irrationally fast breathing. His first reaction as a father was that of blood-boiling rage. The king had looked up upon hearing his voice, yet he did not move an inch away from panting Tinnueth. Belegur had almost crossed the entire distance from the entrance to the back of the hall when Thranduil finally rolled off of her. It was only at that moment when Belegur noticed the wound on her flushed cheek and her bloody clothes. He looked at the king reproachfully before he knelt by his daughter and checked upon her condition. He helped Tinnueth to her feet and, without uttering a single word, walked with her out of the hall. 

Thranduil stood still as his gaze followed them until their figures disappeared in the dim light. He tried to figure out what had just happened. The king headed to the healers’ ward to get his wounds cleaned and bandaged, surprised to find that Belegur and Tinnueth were not there. Gladhriel eyed the king slightly upset when he entered the healers’ ward and informed him that Belegur had requested for Lord Elrond’s help. The Lord of Imladris had come to her in order to pick up what he needed to heal her wounds. Thranduil, almost absent-mindedly, sat on a chair and Gladhriel began to unbutton his wet and dirty tunic.  
   
Elrond meticulously stitched the wound on Tinnueth’s left breast. The sharp blade had cut deeply into her flesh and the wound was bleeding profusely. His eyes returned repeatedly to hers as she winced in pain each time the needle penetrated her delicate flesh. Elrond was greatly displeased when he realized the state her suffering body was. He understood Belegur’s fury. Thranduil must have fought her madly. Her mother Riniel sat at her bedside and held her daughter’s hand while she spoke calming words to her.

Belegur stood at the end of her bed as he watched the old elf stitching his young daughter’s wounds. He had not believed Esgaron’s words when he had met him earlier that night. Esgaron had told him that the king was furious about his relationship with Tinnueth. He had forbidden him to practice fencing with her, and had left in a fury to find Tinnueth while he held his sword ready in his hand. Belegur had then believed that the young ellon had exaggerated, needlessly worried. He had known the king for so long and knew that he would not harm anyone for such ridiculous reasons. Had Thranduil tried to arrange Legolas’ marriage to his daughter, as Esgaron had claimed earlier that night? After what he had seen, he now considered it possible. This would explain the king’s mad behaviour in attacking his daughter. Tomorrow he would go to Thranduil and speak to him. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to be with his daughter.  
   
When the king appeared in the dining hall in the morning, he drew everyone’s eyes on him. The cut on his chin and the large bruise on his cheekbone were clearly visible. Esgaron and Maldor smiled at the sight. Tinnueth had apparently beaten him up. Enjoying their breakfast, they waited for her arrival, however this did not happen. Towards the end of the breakfast, the brothers had got concerned about the possible reasons for her absence. None of Tinnueth’s family had been present at the table, as well. Perhaps the king had caused her a terrible injury? They would have to find out what had happened the previous night. And they knew exactly whom they would ask.

Esteleth left the dining hall and headed towards the corridor. She had to pick something up for Tinnueth from the healers’ ward. She was still in shock, having seen her friend in pain caused by the multiple cuts on her slender body. This was new to her. Tinnueth had not suffered any injuries since she had turned ninety-two years old. The king must have been a good opponent. But why had they fought to the degree of injuring each other that much? She had seen the king’s face and understood that Tinnueth was not the only one who had suffered injuries. Smiling at this, she was about to turn around a corner when she was suddenly pulled into a niche. Esteleth smiled at the ellon, only to realize that it was not the prince who had pulled her into seclusion, but Dogion’s sons. Her smile vanished.

"Lady Esteleth, what happened to your precious smile? Did you expect someone else?"

She blushed and lowered her face towards the ground. Maldor touched her chin, and moved her head up again, making her look into his eyes. 

"Don’t be so shy. We only wish to be given information on Tinnueth and her famiy’s whereabouts. What can you tell us?"

Esteleth shook her head. She had never liked the brothers, and could not understand why Tinnueth had suddenly been so close to Esgaron. She had not yet told her friend about this, but she was greatly displeased by her behaviour.

Maldor stepped closer towards her, making her take a step backwards. She felt the cold stone wall behind her and lay her hands flat against it, looking up in fear at the large ellon whose figure towered above her. Maldor took another step towards her, leaving no more space between their bodies. She felt his breath on her forehead and her hands began to shake. He touched her cheek gently before he turned her head to the side, then he pressed her face roughly against the cold wall.

"Answer my question!"

Esteleth’s body trembled in fear and she opened her mouth to speak when she heard a familiar voice.

"Get your hands off her, or I will cut them off."

She sighed in relief. Legolas had come.

The prince had seen her leave the dining hall and had followed her at a distance. He had listened to them and stepped in when Maldor cornered Esteleth. He drew his dagger and pointed the tip at Maldor’s throat. Maldor reluctantly let go of Esteleth and turned around to the prince.

"We were just talking."

"I see. Talking is what you call this? Frightening an elleth? Touching her against her consent? You forget your place. You are in my father’s halls. This type of behaviour has never, nor will it ever in the future be tolerated. Neither by me nor by my father. Stay away from her and if you approach her once more, you will be provided with new accommodation, and that will be in my father’s dungeons. Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind and use my dagger!"

Legolas removed the blade from Maldor’s throat, who hissed at him.

"You speak sharp words, prince. But was it not your own father who broke these very rules you speak of? You speak proudly, yet little do you know about your own life."

Maldor walked past Legolas, and stepped out of the niche. He noticed the king’s presence. Thranduil looked at him in a calculating and cold manner. A shiver ran down Maldor’s spine and he quickly walked away along with his brother. The king turned his gaze towards his son. Legolas was standing in front of Esteleth, who was still leaning against the wall. His hands cupped her blushed face and with his thumbs he wiped away her tears of distress. He spoke soothing words to her and touched his forehead onto hers. They stood there together, she weeping and he trying to comfort her. Thranduil’s gaze turned cold. He straightened his back and walked away. 

*****  
   
Esgaron and Maldor reached their chambers, and Maldor laughed out after he had closed their door. Esgaron looked at him in confusion. 

"What is so funny? You have brought the king’s wrath upon us because of your stupid words."

Maldor continued to smile widely and embraced his brother. "You can’t recognize love when you see it, can you?"

Esgaron shook his head, still baffled. "What are you talking about"?

"The prince loves Esteleth. And she loves him back. There is no obstacle in your marriage to Tinnueth anymore." 

His brother’s words made Esgaron grin. Yes, if the prince truly loved Esteleth, Tinnueth would be his.

"But the king, you have infuriated him with your words."

Maldor shook his head. "Even if I did, who cares… You and Tinnueth have come closer to each other than you have ever been. Our purpose here is fulfilled. We only have to decide on how you are going to ask her to marry you. It should be done in a private manner, with only the two of you present."

The brothers lounged in their settee and forged their plan. It all sounded good until Esgaron began to voice his doubts.

"I am sure that Tinnueth will find out about the incident with Esteleth today. And I was part of it. What if she is displeased and distances herself from me?"

As much as Maldor disliked his brother’s words, they had to expect this to happen. The two ellith had always been close friends. Tinnueth would have known what they had done by now. Maldor rose up from the settee.

"Yes, you are right. Let me go now and see what I can do for you. I will return later."

To Esgaron’s surprise, Maldor left the chamber at once. He hoped that all would go well. His brother’s and mother’s advice had brought him very close to his beloved Tinnueth. They might be able to fix this, after all.  
   
Meanwhile, the king was sitting in his study behind his enormous desk, staring at the large painting on the wall. This had been too obvious. He drummed his slender fingers on his desk and occasionally sighed. That elleth had deliberately attracted his son and bewitched his heart. He should punish her for this. Apart from that, she had lied to Legolas. There was definitely a bond between his son and Esteleth. Thranduil could not deny it. But would he ignore it? Such kinds of bonds were everlasting. His eyes grew large and his expression darkened. If he accepted it, he could... possibly... in case of... 

Sighing deeply he got up and walked to the window, looking out over the forest. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

"You owe me an explanation as to why you injured my daughter to that degree!"

Thranduil turned around and looked at Belegur with a amused expression.

"I fought her mercilessly, as she fought me in the same manner. Should I merely let her cut me down?"

Thranduil studied every move of Belegur. He needed him on his side. Belegur smiled at the king.

"Well, I am well aware of her passion when it comes to fighting. She is unstoppable, fierce and dangerous. I would not wish to face her as an opponent in battle. I understand the situation."

Thranduil felt relieved as he smirked at Belegur.

"But..."

The king’s expression changed to an almost visible frown.

"I went to see the brothers yesterday, that’s why I came down to the practice grounds. They said that you had forbidden them to leave their chambers. Esgaron said that you did not approve of his and Tinnueth’s relationship, because you aimed to marry your son to my daughter. Well, now I wish to hear your view and your version of what happened last night."

Thranduil, amused this time, smiled at Belegur. "What else did the young ellon fantasize about?"

Belegur laughed out loud. Yes, it sounded ridiculous. He should have known.

"Legolas is in love with Esteleth. I saw it with my own eyes, just a few hours ago. And she reciprocates his feelings." 

The king’s words came as a surprise to Belegur. 

"But I wish that you do keep this little secret of theirs to yourself."

Belegur nodded in agreement.

Understanding Tinnueth’s father’s thoughts and concerns, the king clarified another point which Belegur would surely mention next.

"Your daughter is a terrific fighter. She is strong and quick. Can you imagine that she brought me down on my back after I held her in a grip which I thought it would be impossible to escape from? She brought me down to the ground and after that she straddled my waist and pushed my arms on the ground, as if I were a young ellon at his first self-defence lesson. Yet she underestimated my strength and I pushed her over, pinning her down onto the ground. Lying there with no chance to escape, she still tried to get away. But I did not let her."

It was not entirely the truth, but Belegur seemed to believe every word.

He laughed at his daughter’s stubbornness to accept defeat.

"Yes, yes… This sounds just like my daughter. Come with me, let us visit her. I have forbidden her to leave her chambers today, and we had a long argument with her this morning, which made all of us miss breakfast."

Thranduil followed him. He was satisfied that Belegur had believed everything he had told him. They were in a very awkward position the moment Belegur beheld them. Now all had been clarified. And Thranduil had used the facts of his son’s and Esteleth’s love to his advantage. The question was, what did he actually want? He sucked on the inside of his cheek and smirked. 

Tinnueth stood at her window and looked down, trying to spot Esteleth. She had seen her earlier, walking along a narrow path outside. Thranduil and Belegur walked into her chambers. The king looked at her with regret. He had caused her a lot of injuries. 

"My lady Tinnueth, please accept my sincere apology. I am truly sorry for the injuries I have caused you."

Tinnueth gave him a sincere smile.

"My king, I accepted your offer to fight. And I have immensely enjoyed it. I have finally met an ellon whom I cannot defeat, and as for the injuries my body has received, I am proud of them. Do not worry about me. In fact, I hope that once our wounds are healed, we will find time to practise sword fighting again, if my father permits it."

Belegur smiled in satisfaction. Everything was alright.

*****

A little while later, Thranduil was standing in his balcony, enjoying his wine. His thoughts roamed over the previous night. It had been a rather peculiar night for him. He sighed and looked up to the new moon. How many times had he stood here and had watched the moon wax and wane, always alone with his thoughts…

He walked back into his chamber and decided to pay Legolas a visit.  
Esteleth was sitting with Legolas on his settee, talking about themselves and the world when the door burst open and the king stepped inside, unannounced as always. He stopped abruptly when he saw Esteleth sitting on the settee together with his son. That liar was in his son’s chambers. Esteleth rose up quickly, and bowed to the king.

"My king, please accept my respects."

She turned towards Legolas. "My prince, I am leaving now, let us finish this conversation another day."

Before she could leave, Thranduil shook his head and approached them, sitting down on an armchair opposite the settee.

"Please my lady, stay with us and finish what you were talking about."

Legolas swallowed hard, detecting anger in his father’s voice. He eyed Esteleth with worry. They had discussed all kinds of things, but not about Tinnueth. But she was a clever elleth. She knew his plight, and was more than ready to protect him.

"I am worried about her."

Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You worry about whom?"

She looked over to the king.

"About Tinnueth. She has never before been interested in Esgaron. But now she has changed. I sometimes wish that we had not come to this festival."

The king smirked at her. "This is love, you can’t change those things."

Legolas hoped that his father would have the same opinion when it would come to Esteleth and him. He dreaded the day when he would have to speak to his father about his profound feelings for her.

Esteleth did not believe that it was love that Tinnueth felt. "What makes you think that she is in love with him?"

Thranduil leaned back, crossing one leg over the other, and gazed at her with a serious expression on his face. "I have seen love many times. It is obvious that they have feelings for each other."

Esteleth looked very unhappy.

"It would disturb me greatly if they got married. It would somehow not seem right."

The king nodded and looked at them expectantly. "My prince, you see that my worries are based on facts. But what can I do to prevent them from marrying? Some things are not in our hand. I just hope that she will be happy."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Thank you for your trust in us. It is time for you to leave now."

He rose up and walked her to his door, closing it after she had left. His father stood up and with a nod of his head, invited his son into the balcony. Thranduil was angered at Esteleth’s lies, but decided to pretend that he did not know about them. He would also ignore their feelings for each other, because he believed that he could use Esteleth for his purposes.

"I see that none of your endeavours to win her heart have been successful. Do you have any idea why?"

Legolas shook his head. "No ada, I don’t know. But I fear that she has given her heart to the wrong ellon."

"Exactly."

Thranduil turned his son toward him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "He is the wrong choice. But how are we going to make her understand it?"

Legolas shrug his shoulders. "I do not know. I guess that I lack experience with these kinds of things.

*****

Later that night Legolas lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Maldor’s words echoed through his mind. ‘... but was it not your own father who broke such rules? You speak proudly, but little do you know about your own life...’

What was he referring to? Legolas had spoken about scaring an elleth, touching her against her consent. Maldor’s words indicated that his father was guilty of such deeds. But how? What had his father done?

Legolas shook his head. Perhaps Maldor had simply bluffed.


	11. Caught in the act

To Esgaron’s displeasure Tinnueth looked angered when she sat down for breakfast the next morning. She ignored him. Turning his eyes towards his elder brother, Esgaron shrugged his shoulders and sighed in defeat. This was exactly what he had feared. Esteleth must have told Tinnueth about the previous day’s misdeed. He poked his fork into his food, furious at his brother who was apparently in very good spirits. His eyes travelled to Esteleth, and Esgaron noticed that she eyed him angrily while she ate her breakfast. But to him it seemed that behind her angry facade, a victorious smile was hidden. He should have known that this was a bad idea. Why had he listened to his brother? But now it was too late. The damage had already been done. Esgaron looked longingly at Tinnueth, who continued to ignore him. Utterly frustrated, he focused on his own meal.

Thranduil sipped on his wine and watched in great satisfaction as Tinnueth gave Esgaron the cold shoulder, ignoring him completely. The previous day’s incident with Esteleth and the brothers had a wonderful effect on their relationship. At least that was Thranduil’s view. A smug smile appeared on the king’s face. He drained his wine goblet in one large gulp and hoped that the bitterness and anger in Tinnueth’s heart would last long enough to pull Esgaron out of circulation. The young ellon was a fool, having taken part in the harrassing of the best friend of the elleth he wished to marry. A very dumb thing to do. 

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and watched Maldor who spoke enthusiastically with his father and mother. The king suspected the elder brother to have been the mastermind behind the previous day’s foolish plan. Dogion seemed in good spirits this morning. Thranduil shook his head in disbelief. If his son had forged such an idiotic plan, the last thing he would do would be to smile. He might rather lose the will to live instead of living with such a mindless son. And Dogion had two sons who were apparently both intellectually underdeveloped. This family was truly abnormal. Fortunately he would not see them again for a very long time after the festivities were over.  
The king leaned back in his chair as he gazed at his son. Today the elves would visit the forest. The previous night Legolass had told him that he was planning to take advantage of Esgaron’s mistake. The forest might be the right place to do so. Thranduil had nodded, approving of his son’s idea. But in his mind he was uncertain about how much his son felt for Esteleth. The bond had been formed between them, but to what extend was Legolas aware of that? Could he feel it? Judging by his behaviour, Legolas seemed to be unaware of it. But how long would it remain like this?

In the late morning the elves had already gone out into the forest. Thranduil stood in the shade of a large tree, watching his son who had brought wild flowers to Lady Tinnueth. She smiled gently and accepted his gift. He watched how she eyed the flowers and Legolas began a conversation with her, making Tinnueth laugh often. 

Esteleth was watching them, wondering why the prince was acting in this way. He had asked what Tinnueth liked, but acted exactly the opposite, knowing well that his behaviour would displease her. Maybe... maybe he did not love Tinnueth? Esteleth’s heart began to beat faster at this thought. What if he acted on purpose? Perhaps his heart did belong to someone else? Or... to no one? Perhaps he did this only because his father forced him? When they had spoken together in the prince’s chambers, Esteleth had not asked him if he was fond of Tinnueth. Perhaps he was not. But then why did he say that he was still in the game? She sighed deeply. The prince had been so kind to her whenever they had met. She turned her eyes away from them and looked over to the small lake in the distance. Could she win the prince’s heart? Esteleth began to daydream while her parents kept a watchful eye on her.

*****

"I can see difficult times ahead."

Upon hearing her husband’s words, Galliel nodded.

"Yes. I can see that, too. I feel sorry for her. The prince is trying to impress Tinnueth. Even if whatever he is doing is wrong, it is obvious that Tinnueth has attracted his heart."

Istor placed his arm around his wife’s shoulders and pulled her close.

"I wonder how this will turn out. Tinnueth is strangely close to Esgaron. She has never been so kind to him. I hope we will not have a love triangle to deal with. If so, I can see a drama of immense proportions coming. A prince against an ellon who has no royal status."

Galliel leaned against her husband’s chest and smiled.

"Tinnueth does not care about any royal status. She is different. This might end very differently than we expect."

*****

Maldor pulled Esgaron away from the scene.

"Come, let us take a walk, my brother."

Esgaron was angered at his brother’s suggestion, but then he had become annoyed, seeing the prince and Tinnueth. Sighing heavily, he turned his gaze away from them and walked together with his brother down the narrow forest path.

"To stay in the palace has many advantages."

"I don’t care!" Esgaron was utterly frustrated.

"Oh, but you should."

Esgaron looked at his brother with annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

Maldor chuckled darkly. 

"You hear a lot of rumours, and there are always some ellith around who are more than willing to gossip."

Esgaron did not understand his brother’s words, but remained silent. When they had walked far enough to prevent being heard by other elves, Maldor suddenly stopped and held Esgaron’s arm, his expression and voice serious now.

"What are you willing to do to make Tinnueth your wife?"

Esgaron was surprised by his brother’s question.

"Whatever is necessary!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then come with me."

Maldor pulled Esgaron along with him and they left the forest path and walked through green ferns and mushrooms, quietly disappearing into the dense forest.

*****

Thranduil had left the elves around noon time and had returned to his halls. It was late afternoon when the elves had returned to the palace, and the guards reported to him that Maldor and Esgaron were missing. They had not returned to the halls with the others. Thranduil had been overjoyed by this news, even if he did not show it. He would not mind if the brothers had been killed by spiders or some straying orcs. But they were his guests and he was obliged to find them. Reluctantly he sent out two search parties to look for them.

Thranduil was in his study when the guard returned again and bowed to him.

"My king, we have found the brothers."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"Have you questioned them about where they have been?"

The guard nodded.

"Yes, my king. They said that they had lost their way in the forest."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk while eyeing the guard intently.

"And what are your findings?"

"My king, they must have spent most of the time in the shadows. At least that’s what their skin indicates. 

Their clothing looked normal, but we noticed that the soil under their boots was black. Furthermore, both brothers bore their swords. One of them has a small bandage wrapped around his finger. He must have been injured. We found them when they came down the eastern path."

Thranduil nodded. That was it. He had made up his mind. All this nonsense would come to an end now. He rose from his chair and walked over to the open window, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood perfectly still.

"Call upon Thalawest and Thurinor. Tell them that I wish to see them instantly. They have to bring Maenor and Dinenor with them."

With that he dismissed the guard. If they had been in the shadows, they must have left the forest path. No one with a sane mind would have done so. That meant that the brothers had not in fact got lost. They had left the path on purpose. Black soil.... there were many places in the forest around that area where the soil was black. He should have called Thalawest and Thurinor before. The king was lost in thought, trying to get an idea of what the witless brothers had done in his forest. Whatever it was, he was sure that they were up to something of evil nature.

A knock on the door indicated the arrival of the ellyn, and Thranduil snapped out of his thoughts.

"Enter!" 

The four ellyn walked into the king’s study and bowed to him. 

"My king, how may we serve you?"

Thranduil turned around to face them, and approached them slowly.

"I want you to spy on Dogion’s sons, Maldor and Esgaron. I want to know every single of their moves, no matter how small and insignificant. Where they go, when they do so, inform me with whom they meet and speak, what they say, what they eat, when and where they bathe, I want to know everything. Make sure that no one will become aware of your surveillance, not even Elrond and Galadriel. These two always stick their noses into other elves’ businesses. This is a special mission."

The king’s spies bowed to him in acceptance of their task.

Thranduil turned to Maenor and Dinenor.

"The brothers have been to the forest today, claiming that they lost their way. I know that they have returned from the eastern path, having black soil under their boots. They had not seen the sunlight much during their absence. Track down each of their steps, and come back to me as soon as you can. If you bring me useful information, I will reward both of you generously."

The king turned towards his spies, and nodded thoughtfully.

"The same goes for you. Do your best to please me and I will reward you accordingly. My spies report to me every night, unless you discover something of great value or urgency. In this case, you may report to me any time."

He looked at the other two ellyn. "And you two, come back as soon as you have tracked down their steps. Now leave the palace and return successfully."

The trackers bowed to the king and left his study, while his spies remained behind with their king. When the door had closed, Thurinor spoke to his king.

"My king, what kind of information are you looking for?"

Thranduil sat down behind his desk and looked at them with a cold and stern expression.

"Esgaron wishes to marry Lady Tinnueth. He and his brother are planning something. I want to know exactly what it is. I suspect their visit into the forest today had been planned beforehand and has something to do with their wicked plan. Spy on their parents, too. They might be hand in glove with their sons."

Thalawest and Thurinor bowed and left the study. Thranduil sat down and leaned back in his large oaken chair. He thought about what else could be done.

*****

Maldor removed his cape and looked over to his brother who was now standing at the open window. He walked over to him and laid his hands on his brother’s shoulders.

"Do you regret what you have done?"

Esgaron looked down at his hands. He had been so sure when his brother had revealed his plan to him, but now he felt somewhat numb inside, questioning his deed. 

"I do not know. I... I... " He sighed heavily and fell silent.

"There is nothing to doubt. You will be forever happy. Besides, what has been going on between you too in the past weeks is very good. She has become naturally attracted to you."

Esgaron looked at his brother.

"Naturally attracted to me? Hah! It has been done through manipulation. We knew how she would react, mother told us, and we took advantage of that."

"It is no crime to use knowledge about an elleth’s nature to win her heart," Maldor defended their deeds.

"Maybe not, but this here," Esgaron held his bandaged finger into his brother’s face, "...this here is something else. It is bad."

"No, it is not. You will see that luck will be on our side now."

Esgaron did not agree with his brother and shook his head.

"I am not better than him."

Maldor furrowed his eyebrows. He did not understand his brother’s words.

"Not better than whom?"

"The king. As much as I despised him after you told me the story, I did the same deed. It makes me perhaps even worse because I know the outcome his decision had long ago.

Sighing deeply, Maldor embraced his brother. 

"Please wait till tomorrow. Try to rest your mind now. I know it’s hard but I also know that you will soon be proud of your deed. You are my brother."

Esgaron sighed and tried to find comfort in his brother’s words. He looked at his right hand. The wound hurt. 

*****

Legolas and Esteleth sat together on a bench in his father’s private garden. They had entered it through a secret door and they were now sitting in the moonlight, telling each other stories of their home lands. The prince had heard a lot about the north from Esteleth’s and Tinnueth’s brothers. But the way Esteleth spoke of her home, was greatly different from her brothers’ narrations. The elleth saw their surroundings through different eyes. 

Esteleth’s tales allowed Legolas to envision the elven settlements of Taur-im-Duniath clearly, increasing his desire to travel there and to behold them with his own eyes. The elves of the north called it the Forest-Between-Rivers. Esteleth told him about the beauty of the forest and its safety. The rivers were both a few miles wide and very deep, flowing swiftly over many rocks and boulders, making them impassible by boat and on foot. The rivers formed a protective barrier, and made it easy for the elves to protect and to defend their settlements.

There were beautiful gardens and ponds, where many different and rare flowers grew. The buildings were made of stone or wood, decorated with elvish runes and carvings, retelling elvish stories such as the story of the great elven king Gil Galad. The elves organized regular tournaments, where they fought for a certain reward. Tinnueth was the never defeated winner of all sword combats. No one was actually willing to fight with her. Her father would always request the ellyn to fight her during a tournament or privately as practice partners in order to make her happy. Originally Belegur and Istor had established a settlement in the forest, but as the number of elves steadily grew, a second settlement had been established about two hundred years ago. Presently the elves worked on a third settlement, which would be inhabited in the next summer. Legolas felt drawn to Taur-im-Duinath, perhaps because he had never experienced the freedom of being in a forest without his bow and daggers. He had been born into the dark times of Middle Earth, and had never known anything else. 

After the War of the Ring had been won, the elves of Mirkwood fought back the evil creatures which still roamed their beloved forest. It might take many a few more decades before the forest would be freed of those foul creatures entirely. He looked up at Esteleth who was smiling at him, telling him about her home. Legolas was not listening to her. His mind was elsewhere. She had grown up in a relatively peaceful country, far away from the darkness. Growing up under the protection of her parents, she had never seen much evil. And this was exactly how Legolas envisioned her future. She should be free, feeling happy and peaceful. He knew now what he really wanted to do. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to be the ellon who would sweep her off her feet and carry her through life with all its ups and downs. He wanted nothing more but to marry her. 

Legolas’ hand moved slowly towards her face. Touching her chin gently, he turned her face towards his, lifting hers gently up. He leaned in, and slowly closed the distance between them, brushing his lips over hers before he claimed her lips in a soft kiss.

Esteleth’s heart skipped a beat and shivers spread over her whole body. She closed her eyes and allowed him to do with her whatever he desired. And that was to kiss her tenderly. When Legolas finally broke the kiss, an excited breath escaped both of their lips. 

He looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw happiness and longing. His hands cupped her face and he pulled her towards him, this time kissing her with more confidence. By the look in her eyes, he had seen that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Nothing could stop them now. 

Someone cleared his throat and the two startled elves broke their kiss looking up in surprise, only to see the king towering over them. Thranduil’s posture was stiff with rage. His arms were folded across his chest and his jaw was tense. Legolas saw that his father’s left eyelid twitched. That was a very bad sign. But far worse was that Thranduil had turned his murderous stare to Esteleth.


	12. Drama in Mirkwood

Legolas and Esteleth rose from the bench in slow motion. Out of his protective instinct Legolas held his arm in front of Esteleth and gently pushed her behind him. Seeing his father in seething anger was no pretty sight. He held Esteleth by her wrist, making sure that she would stay behind him, thus shielded from his father's fury.

"Both of you! In my study! Now!"

The king's voice thundered through the garden and he left them behind, knowing that they would follow him soon.

When his father's voice boomed at them in anger, Legolas could feel her body tremble with fear. He had completely ruined the beautiful moment they had shared. Esteleth had opened herself and her heart to him, but his father's behaviour must have hit her like a hard blow in the stomach the moment she was open and vulnerable. Legolas turned around to Esteleth and embraced her. She buried her face in his chest and he gently stroked her back, trying to soothe her. She let out a sob, and Legolas felt anger accumulating within him. This kingdom was no place for an elleth with such a gentle heart. He would not stay here with her. It seemed to the prince that his time at his father's side was over.

"Dear Esteleth, as much as I desire it, we cannot stay here. We have to go to my father. Please have faith in me that he will not harm you. I'll protect you from his wrath."

Legolas kissed her forehead. He took her by the hand and led her back to the palace.

Thranduil waited in his study on them. He stood erect, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to control his raging fury. His anger was written all over his face. Legolas knocked on the door and together with Esteleth they entered his father's study.

The king looked down at Esteleth, and began to speak to her with a disgusted expression.

"You have lied to my son! You have tried to enchant him with beauty and charm. But I have knowledge of your misdeeds. You may have fooled my son, but you cannot fool me!"

Thranduil's eyes were narrowed and his expression was furious. Legolas could not understand what his father was talking about, but before he could open his mouth to ask him, the king went on with his accusations.

"You have deliberately given my son false information about Tinnueth in an attempt to lure him into your arms. Sorceress!I will not tolerate your presence in my kingdom any longer!"

"Nonsense! What do you know of her deeds?" Legolas had stepped closer to his father, his anger written all over his face.

"My son, she has told you that Tinnueth hates weapons and fighting. That she loves flowers and that she is romantic. You have acted according to the advice she has given you. And the result is, because you did everything wrong, that Tinnueth is now with Esgaron and not with you. This elleth here is a liar and deserves to be treated like one."

Esteleth was frightened to death by the king's murderous gaze, which he had fixed upon her, torturing her with his cold and penetrating stare. She let go off Legolas' hand and ran out from the study.

"It was not her that lied to me. I am the one who has lied to you, father! She answered all of my questions truthfully, but I was the one that changed the facts to fit my purposes. I was the one who loved Esteleth first. And I lied to you in order to escape from a marriage I did not desire. She has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone and mind your own business. I will not bother Tinnueth with my attention and flowers again. I hated doing this. I love Esteleth and you cannot change that. If you cannot tolerate this, then I am out of here. If this is the case, then I will leave this kingdom with Esteleth instantly and travel north to her father's home."

Thranduil had heard enough. His voice thundered at Legolas.

"You are going nowhere! I will personally make sure that you will stay in my kingdom. Even if that means that I will have to lock you up in my dungeons! She is leaving this kingdom, and you are staying here with me. You are my son, my subjects' prince, and my heir."

Legolas pushed his father backwards, making him stumble from his son's unexpected attack. The prince stood right in front of his father, his voice filled with anger and hatred.

"I will do whatever I want, and you can't stop me! If you object to my decision, why don't you make yourself another heir? But, oh, I understand, you can't do that because no one wants you. That's why you are alone and miserable! No elleth could tolerate to be with you! As for myself, I have reached the end of my tolerance. I am not staying here any longer!"

With these words, Legolas left his father's study, leaving a shocked king behind.

He found Esteleth crying in her parents' chambers and knelt down, trying to comfort her. Istor stood at the bed and watched as the prince tried to calm his daughter down. He did not know what had happened, but he and his wife had suspected that the prince might have rejected her love. But now he was there, sitting next to her, caressing her face gently, wiping away Esteleth's tears. The prince looked up at Istor and Galliel and began to explain the situation.

"I love your daughter. But my father does not accept my feelings for her. Tonight he saw us kissing in the garden and became terribly angered. Unfortunately, he attacked Esteleth with false accusations, of which I am guilty."

Istor and Galliel needed a moment to process the princes' words. After a minute of realization, Istor left his chambers to call upon Belegur and Riniel. Maybe they knew how to help them.

*****

Tinnueth was unaware of the previous night's events. She had been in her chambers all evening and night, feeling more and more uneasy by each hour that passed. She felt different. The only thing that she could think about was Esgaron. She got up from the settee and looked around her chamber, feeling a sudden sadness that he was not there.

Thranduil sat on the head of the long table watching as the elves enjoyed their meal. Soon half of the festival would be over. He was glad that everyone would leave, but felt greatly dissatisfied. His plan had not worked out. He spotted Tinnueth who had entered the dining hall. She looked different today. Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows, gazing at her with suspicion. She walked over to the table and took her seat next to her brother. The king kept his eyes on her the entire time. Tinnueth literally stared at Esgaron the whole time. Her eyes hardly left him, while she ate her breakfast. Thranduil moved in his chair and leaned back, sipping on his wine from time to time. Where had he seen this?

Elrond interrupted the king's thoughts when he began to discuss the upcoming ball. Thranduil sighed and reluctantly turned his attention towards Elrond who eyed him thoughtfully.

"Yes. Let us discuss tomorrow's ball."

The king and Elrond engaged in a long, detailed discussion until they were the only ones left in the large dining hall.

"Are you well, my king?"

Elrond's question annoyed Thranduil.

"Of course I am fine. What makes you think otherwise?"

"To be honest, you seem to be deep in thought at times, and I just felt that you might need help or..."

Thranduil realized that Elrond had slowly begun to understand what was going on. He pulled his best card off his sleeve to end Elrond's thoughts and suspicions.

"My son has chosen a wife and I am not happy with his choice. I am sure that you, above all others, will understand my feelings. Your daughter has married a human and accepted mortality."

Elrond felt frustrated upon hearing the king's words. But he was right. He could understand Thranduil's feelings.

"Is Esteleth the lucky elleth?"

Thranduil almost choked on his wine. He eyed the Lord of Imladris sternly.

"Lucky elleth? I am not sure that any elleth may consider herself lucky having me as her father in law. I can tell you for sure that my own son shares my opinion."

Elrond eyed the king with interest.

"What makes you think that?"

Thranduil avoided Elrond's eyes and instead stared at the other end of the long table.

"Last night he told me that no elleth would want to be with me, because they would not be able to tolerate me. That this has been the reason for my loneliness and misery."

Smiling bitterly, the king emptied his goblet and poured himself more wine.

"May I offer you my best wine?" Looking at Elrond with sarcasm, the king's expression was cold and distant.

Elrond nodded. "Does he know?"

Thranduil looked at the Lord of Imladris coldly and almost unnoticeably shook his head.

"No, he does not know. But the witless son of Dogion made a comment which definitely had my son think a lot."

"And what was that?"

Elrond was curious. He had not noticed all those things, having been too busy with the elves who were looking for a spouse and had requested his help and advice.

"Maldor intimidated Esteleth in order to extract information from her about Tinnueth. He touched her, making her very fearful. My son stepped in and ended her ordeal. He told Maldor that he had frightened Esteleth, and that he had touched her without her consent, and that this type of behaviour would not be tolerated by neither him nor me. However... Maldor replied by asking him if it was not his own father who has broken such rules. He even suggested that Legolas has known too little about his own life."

Elrond took his goblet and sipped on his wine, while he studied the king's behavior.

"All this sounds very dramatic. Strange things are happening within your halls. In fact, it reminds me of a similar incident, a long, long time ago."

Elrond leaned back against the backrest of his chair and eyed the king with an intense, penetrating gaze. Thranduil froze in place and burned in Elrond's glance, which he hated immensely.

"Well, it seems that your son has found love and that the two of you had an unfortunate time last night."

The king nodded with a displeased expression.

"I caught them kissing in my private garden."

Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"And that made you jealous?"

Thranduil coughed out the wine he was just about to swallow. He took a napkin and wiped his mouth before he looked at Elrond who eyed him with suspicion.

"I am not jealous of them. I just had another elleth in mind for my son. Seeing them with locked lips and all romantic simply made me angry."

"Is that so?"

Elrond nodded, but continued to look at the king closely. Something was going on. He believed that it could be the unexpected.

*****

Thranduil picked up the goblet of wine from his desk and drained it. He refilled the goblet again, and took it outside in his balcony where he stood and thought. This situation was becoming strange. He could not shake off the feeling that he was missing out on important facts. He drank his wine and decided to walk through his halls. Maybe he could find some answers. It was late at night, and the first elf he spotted when he opened his doors was Lady Tinnueth who was walking past them, heading for the halls. She stopped and looked at the king in surprise.

"Where are you going so late at night?" The king's stern voice made her shiver.

She smiled shyly and lowered her gaze. The king stepped out into the corridor and lifted her chin up, looking deep into her eyes.

"You are supposed to be in your chambers. Where are you going?" His voice was strict and commanding.

"I, mmh, I am going to see Esgaron," she replied honestly.

Thranduil nodded and he pulled her into his private chambers. Tinnueth was surprised by his behaviour, but said nothing. She looked up at him with wide eyes, waiting for what would happen next.

Thranduil turned away from her, and strode over to his desk where he sat down in his chair and began to read a scroll. Tinnueth stood absolutely still, utterly confused. Perhaps she should try to go back to her chambers, or at least pretend to be doing so. She was on her way to Esgaron when the king saw her. The king could not prevent her from doing so. She touched the cold iron handle of the king's doors and tried to open them, but nothing moved. She tried again and again she suddenly felt his intense gaze on her back. Tinnueth turned around. The king had leaned back in his chair and watched her sternly.

"Are you trying to leave my chambers?"

She nodded. "Yes. I wish to return to... my chambers."

"You are LYING! You are going to meet Esgaron. Nothing of that nature will happen within my halls."

He got up and walked over to her. The doors opened and the king called a guard.

"Tell Belegur to come to my chambers at once!"

The king entered his chamber again, and Tinnueth watched as the large doors closed by themselves. Thranduil was aware of her thoughts.

"This is my magic. You can't leave my chambers without my consent."

He looked down at her before he returned to his desk, sitting down and sipping on his wine, while watching her intently.

A knock on the doors caused Tinnueth's body to stiffen. Her father had come. The doors opened and Belegur walked inside, smiling happily at the king.

"My friend, you have called for me?"

Thranduil answered him with a nod of his head into Tinnueth's direction. She was standing behind the open doors when her father entered. Belegur turned around and was surprised to see his daughter standing in the king's chamber.

"What is the meaning of this"? Belegur's head turned from the king over to his daughter and then back at the king.

"I caught your daughter while she was on her way to Esgaron, in the middle of the night. Does she have your permission to do so?"

The king eyed Belegur in expectation.

Belegur shook his head as anger slowly entered his eyes.  
"No, my king. I was not aware of her... strange... ideas..." His eyes fell upon his daughter and his expression turned stern. He looked over to the king.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

Grabbing Tinnueth's hand, he hissed at her.

"You are coming with me."

Thranduil chuckled when they had left his chambers and returned his attention to the scroll he had been reading.

*****

"I will see no more of this. You will stay here and if I hear a single word that you have left your chambers, I will not be kind."

Belegur left her chambers and closed the door noisily. Tinnueth sighed and sat down on her bed. This had not gone well. She fell back and let her legs dangle off the bed. Now she had to wait till morning to see Esgaron again. That would be a very long time. She began to recollect the numerous times they had played together as elflings, fighting with wood sticks and running through the forest. Esteleth had never liked seeing them together. She had never done so. Esteleth...

Tinnueth furrowed her eyebrows in anger. Esteleth had always kept Esgaron away from her, denying her happiness. But this would end soon. No one could stop her from marrying Esgaron.

Late at night, she stole away from her chambers, heading for the lower halls. Little did she know that she was being watched. Words of her disobedience reached the king's ears quickly.


	13. Blessings

Thranduil stood absolutely still in the shade of an ancient tree in the common gardens, his icy-blue eyes fixed on Tinnueth and Esgaron. The sight of them together set his heart on fire. Esgaron touched her cheek gently and pulled her close as he leaned in to kiss her. Pictures flashed through Thranduil’s mind, reminding him of the moment he had seen Legolas kiss Esteleth. As he snapped out of his memories he saw Tinnueth with closed eyes, awaiting the moment their lips would meet. The king clenched his hands to fists and his body stiffened. He was foaming with rage. He watched Esgaron closing his eyes as their lips were about to touch...

"No!"

Esgaron and Tinnueth, utterly startled, turned their heads towards the king who had stepped out of the shadows. Thranduil was now standing in the moonlight, his presence proud and intimidating, yet the young elves seemed unimpressed by the king’s appearance. The two lovebirds looked up at the king, obviously upset by his interruption.  
Thranduil himself was surprised that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Yet the king did not hesitate a moment, but walked over to them and freed Tinnueth from Esgaron’s embrace. His stern glance fell on Esgaron.

"Have you asked her father for his blessings"?

Esgaron was confused at first, but then he shook his head. Thranduil sighed and looked at the ellon with an amused expression.

"Even though an elleth has the freedom to choose her husband, the ellon should always ask her father for his blessings. This is a matter of respect." The king eyed Esgaron from head to toe with displeasure.

"I am sure that your feelings for the elleth have clouded your wit momentarily. I understand that."

Thranduil smiled smugly at the young ellon while he continued to hold Tinnueth by her wrist.

"Take my advice into consideration and ask her parents for their blessings before you try to kiss her again. This will ensure a better relationship between your families in the future."

For a moment the king turned his attention towards Tinnueth who had only eyes for Esgaron. Annoyed by her lovesick behaviour, Thranduil’s gaze wandered back at Esgaron.

"I will guide the Lady back to her chambers."

Esgaron nodded and kissed Tinnueth’s knuckles gently, before he let go of her hand. 

"Please forgive me Tinnueth, but the king’s words are full of truth. My judgment has been clouded by my feelings for you. I did not mean to disrespect you or your family in any way." 

The elleth shook her head and smiled at him. 

"Please do not worry, I do not feel insulted by your attention. And I am assured that my father will give our love his blessings."

Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance while his expression was disgusted. He let go of her wrist and took her by her hand, pulling her after him, leading her back inside the palace. When they had gone, Esgaron sighed and sat down on the bench. Fortunately the king had stopped him before he committed a mistake. He did not wish to anger Tinnueth’s parents. Esgaron had always been sure that the king did not like him, but in this moment he thought that he might have been wrong with his assumption.

The king walked with Tinnueth along the corridors and thought about her words. She did not feel insulted by his misbehaviour, her father would surely bless their love... Those words had been poison to his ears. Thranduil had heard and seen enough for tonight. He let out a deep growl, making Tinnueth look up to him with concern. Thranduil was still holding Tinnueth’s hand while they were walking up the long corridor towards their chambers. Her hand felt very soft and warm in his and he had to admit that her touch felt quite pleasant. She could have been his daughter. This thought brought a dark expression into his face. When they arrived at her door, the king bid her good night and waited until she closed her door. He turned to the direction of the guards and ordered them to guard her chambers. She was not permitted to leave them before breakfast. It was apparent that Belegur’s restrictions had not functioned. Mere words did not result in her obedience. Thranduil would have to take Tinnueth’s safety at night into his own hands. 

*****

Legolas was sitting with Esteleth on the sofa in her parents’ chambers, while Belegur paced up and down. They discussed the situation and Belegur finally stopped pacing and looked over to Legolas.

"It does not make sense to me. When I talked to your father, he himself told me that you love Esteleth. That happened before your kiss. I do not understand what made him change his mind all of a sudden." 

Legolas took Esteleth’s hand in his own and looked at her. 

"I do not care about his opinion. I have made my decision, and that is to follow my heart."

The prince looked up at Belegur and Istor.

"With your permission, I wish to travel north with you once you decide to leave my father’s halls."

Belegur and Istor were shocked by the prince’s words, and Belegur rejected Legolas’ request immediately. 

"No, no, my prince, you should not do this. Try to speak with your father again and see if he changes his mind. It may be possible to reason with him."

Legolas shook his head. "My father does not change his mind. Not that I know of. I spoke my last words last night and he knows that I do not wish to remain here."

Belegur stepped closer to Legolas. "Legolas, I have known your father for thousands of years and I am glad that we are friends. Frankly speaking, I fear what might happen if you leave this kingdom without his permission. And to marry Esteleth without his blessings…" 

He shook his head and let out a sigh. "I don’t want to face his wrath, and I definitely do not want to start a war with him."

"It will not come to that." The prince’s voice was excited.  
Istor felt greatly uncomfortable at the prospect of having problems with the king.

"How can you be so sure? You know your father best. Tell me, what will happen if you leave him without his consent?"

Legolas rolled his eyes and leaned back against the settee’s backrest.

"Even if I manage to leave, he will certainly come after me."

Istor’s eyes widened and he shook his head in disapproval. Esteleth sighed heavily and seemed greatly saddened. Legolas laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He rested her head on his chest and kissed the crown of her head.

"My dear, do not worry too much. My father is very difficult at times and when this happens, he always needs some distance to cool down again. Soon his mood will be better."

Belegur sat down on a chair. "Alright, then let us wait for a few days and see if his mood improves." He looked over to Istor and smiled. "This trip seems to turn out completely different then I had expected. My dear Istor, I guess we will return home as fathers in law."

Istor was surprised. "We? What does that...? Are you telling me that Esgaron has proposed to Tinnueth and she has agreed to marry him?"

"No, no. But I watched her today during breakfast and I think she is head over heels in love with Esgaron. Although it seems strange to me. This is not her nature. In my opinion she has been acting strangely these days."

Riniel smiled at the ellyn. "Such things happen when an elleth loses her heart to an ellon. Suddenly everything he does is perfection. I guess that every elleth goes through this experience."

Istor and Belgur nodded. Tinnueth’s behavior might have been normal after all.

*****

"What have you found out?" Barhador looked at his brother in expectation.

"Nothing new. She behaves in an unusual way. Tinnueth followed   
Esgaron to his chambers and even when he was going to close his door, she stood there, looking at him in expectation. Her behavior is truly weird."

Barhador nodded thoughtfully while Tuven sat down at the table next to Amathon and Celegon.

"Whatever is going on here is far from normal. Yesterday she spoke harsh words about Esgaron and his behavior towards Esteleth,  
and today she does not care about his misdeeds? I say that we should not leave her alone, not even for a second. One of us will always keep an eye on her. There will be no excuse if one of us fails and something unwanted happens to her."

Amathon furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"The way I saw my sister running after him is sick. What if he takes advantage of her willingness and makes her his wife by taking her to his bed?"

The brothers looked at each other in shock. Tuven was on his feet within a second.

"I will take the first shift. Who knows where she is now?"

"Check the corridor where Esgaron’s chambers are. She will certainly be there, waiting for him."

Barhador’s words alarmed Tuven, and he left the chamber quickly followed by Celegorn. 

Amathon stood up in disbelief. "Do you seriously believe that Esgaron would sleep with Tinnueth without a proper wedding ceremony first?" 

"Yes. I do believe this. How long has he been trying to win her heart? For a few hundred years, at least. This is a long time even for an elf, especially when his heart longs for a particular elleth. Let us check her room. Perhaps we will find something of interest." 

Amathon and Barhador turned her room upside down in the hope of finding something that would explain Tinnueth’s behavior. But they found nothing odd.

*****

Meanwhile, Esgaron was sitting on his bed, grinning with satisfaction.

"My brother, you were right. Now I do appreciate your plan greatly. There are no more doubts in my mind. But what shall I do now? How shall I react to her obvious attention?"

Maldor sat down next to him. "Wait a few more days before you speak to her parents. They need some time to be convinced that their daughter really desires this as much as you do. Until you speak to them, be kind to her and don’t do anything that might raise suspicion. Appreciate Tinnueth and enjoy her presence. I am sure that she will grant you plenty of it." 

All seemed well, yet there were still some fears within Esgaron’s mind. It all seemed too perfect.

"The king, what if he and his son..."

"What about him? Maldor’s expression was annoyed as he heard his brother mentioning them again. "His son loves Esteleth and as far as I know, the king has found out about their love. Prince Legolas has not again tried to impress Tinnueth. They are out of our way. Now you have to be just a little patient and the reward will be all yours."

Esgaron nodded, his face still showing doubts though. "I hope you are right."

"Of course I am." 

The brothers left their chambers and headed for the practice grounds. The king had stationed guards at the entrance of the practice grounds at night. For the brothers it did not matter anymore. They had almost achieved their goal. There was no more need to battle with Tinnueth. The battle had already been won by them. 

*****

That evening the spies returned to their king for the first time. Their report was a lengthy one. 

"This is indeed interesting. And you say that Esteleth’s and Tinnueth’s brothers have begun to spy on her?"

"Yes, my king. At least one of them is following her all the time. Barhador and Amathon turned her room upside down today."

"Have they seen you? Did they find something of importance?"

"No, my king. They did not notice me and they found nothing of interest."

"You may leave now. Come back to me any time if something important happens. Otherwise I will see you again tomorrow night."

The king’s spies left his chambers. Thranduil stood up and walked over to his mirror. He adjusted his clothes before he left his chambers, heading down to the large hall to attend the ball. He was late, but he was the king. He could show up whenever he wanted to.   
   
Legolas danced with Esteleth on the far end of the hall, not wanting to provoke his father’s wrath tonight. They smiled at each other happily and Legolas spun her around as they danced together. 

Thranduil stood far away from them, observing the elves dance while he drank wine. He had seen Legolas and Esteleth already and was greatly displeased at his son’s behavior. But then, he was his father’s son. Thranduil himself had made some mistakes in his life and had got away with it. His son seemed to truly love Esteleth and she loved him back. It could not be better for them. 

The king’s eyes fell on Tinnueth who danced with Esgaron. Thranduil had noticed already how Esgaron purposefully touched her body in an inappropriate way. Once the ellon had even touched her butt. This was unacceptable behavior on such an occasion. Something like that should never be done in public. A growl escaped the king’s throat as he watched them dance together. At least his son behaved in public. 

Thranduil turned his attention back to Legolas. They were now standing near a table, laughing and having a drink together. He sighed and accepted the fact that his plan had been nullified by love. He was powerless against it.

Thranduil’s expression darkened and he drained his wine goblet with two large gulps before he requested a servant to refill it. His plan might have failed, but he could make another one. He narrowed his eyes and bit on his bottom lip, while he thought deeply. A smirk played on his lips and he took a large gulp of wine. He fixed his eyes on his target. The new plan would work and if not, he would make it work. In any case, he would have to speak to his son and Esteleth, and eventually give them his blessing.

To the king’s delight, Lord Elrond approached him to comment negatively on Esgaron’s very inappropriate behavior. Thranduil pretended that this information was new to him and watched for some time Esgaron and Tinnueth dance together.

"I must agree with you, Elrond. You should inform her father about this. And do it quickly before others notice it."

Thranduil watched as Elrond approached Belegur. He walked with him over to Dogion and a wide smirk spread over the king’s face as he saw Belegur’s eyes narrow and his face darken in anger. Within a few moments, Dogion and Belegur had removed the two elves from the dance floor in a discreet manner and walked them out of the hall.

Thranduil chuckled when he saw that Esgaron looked back at his brother with uncertainty and concern before he was removed from the hall by his own father. Maldor would not be able to save his brother from Belegur’s fury. Apparently, the ellon had not heeded the king’s suggestion to ask for Tinnueth’s father for his blessings. Poor fool. Thranduil drank up another goblet of wine and sat in his large chair. This was all to his liking. 

*****

They arrived in Belegur’s chambers and he slammed the door shut before he turned to them in anger.

"You were misbehaving in front of everyone, including the king himself! This is a disgrace to our family. We are Sindar. Have I or your mother given you such a bad example?" 

Tinnueth’s eyes filled with tears, hearing her father’s hard words. 

Belegur’s eyes shot daggers into Esgaron.

"And you! Have you lost your mind? You have disrespected not only Tinnueth by touching her publicly, but her family as well as your own!"

Dogion stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You have greatly disappointed me, my son. You should be ashamed of yourself. What shall others think about Tinnueth? Is she some kind of pleasurable item to you? If you want to be taken seriously, you have to act accordingly."

Esgaron swallowed hard hearing their words and Tinnueth’s sobs. He looked down at her and felt guilty that he had forgotten his manners tonight. He looked at Belegur. 

"I feel truly sorry. Please try to understand me. I have been in love with your daughter since I was a young ellon and have always waited for her to develop similar feelings for me. That had never happened until now. My heart rejoices in the fact that she finally accepts me and this joy and happiness made me forget my manners. Please forgive me."

Esgaron turned towards his father. "I know I should have not done this, and if I have brought dishonor upon our or their family, I’m sorry. I never intended to displease anyone. Please forgive me."

The fathers gazed at Esgaron and Tinnueth sternly. Belegur looked down at his crying daughter and felt pity for her.

"My dear Tinnueth, my shining star, please do not weep."

He embraced her and soothed her by stroking her back. "Do you love Esgaron?"

Esgaron stared at her. This was the moment of truth. Tinnueth looked up at her father and nodded.

"Yes, father. And I wish to marry him."

Belegur looked over to Dogion and smiled. "If that is so, then it will be done. You have my blessings."

Dogion pulled his son into an embrace. "And my blessings, as well."

This was good news indeed. The four elves remained in Belegur’s chambers, discussing details of not only their betrothal ceremony, but also of the future life of the two elves. 

*****

Thranduil sat in his study with Elrond who had listed the elves that had informed him about their wish to wed. He handed the list to the king who was sitting behind his desk.

"Those elves have decided to live their eternal lives together. More may find their better half as the festival is not over yet."

Thranduil nodded and his eyes flew over the list of names, stopping on a particular pair, Esgaron and Tinnueth. He held his breath and stared at their names for a moment. The night had ended differently than the king had expected.

"Esgaron and Tinnueth. I thought that Belegur would be furious at his inappropriate behaviour. This comes as surprise to me."

Elrond nodded. "Yes. It surprised me, as well. Belegur visited me late last night after the ball was over and brought me the good news. Esgaron and Tinnueth have known each other since their early youth, and it seems that his patience has finally paid off."

"Yes, indeed." Thranduil put the list on his desk and drank two goblets of wine. Esgaron’s patience might have paid off, but Thranduil’s patience was hanging by a thin thread, a very thin thread indeed. He clenched his hands under the desk as he secretly seethed with anger.  
   
Legolas and Esteleth had different opinions about the upcoming betrothal of Tinnueth and Esgaron. Belegur had informed them about the good news in the morning.

"How can you be happy that she ruins her life?" Esteleth had tears in her eyes.

"She apparently loves him. Why are you so worried?" Legolas could not understand her anxiety.

"I am worried because I have known her all my life, and I am apparently the only one here that has noticed that she is not herself. Tinnueth is not herself!" 

Legolas touched her arm gently, trying to calm her down. "You heard the other night what Riniel said, when an elleth falls in love, things change. They change. Please do not worry too much."

"Why don’t you share my worries for her?" Esteleth looked into Legolas’s eyes with doubt.

Legolas sighed and moved closer to her. "My dear Esteleth, everyone is unique and reacts differently. You have never seen Tinnueth love somebody, this might be the reason why you cannot recognize her now. Let her be happy with him, if that is what she desires. Apart from that, the new circumstances might prove to our advantage. If they have their betrothal ceremony at the end of the festival, my father’s foul mood towards you and me will surely fade. It may even be possible that he will give us his blessings."

Esteleth sighed deeply, her face stressed and tired. Tinnueth was going to marry Esgaron and Esteleth could not believe that this would happen. She did not want it to happen. Perhaps her friend’s behavior was not as strange as she had thought. Perhaps it only seemed so because Esteleth did not want all this to happen. She had always disliked Esgaron. She sighed deeply and leaned her head against Legolas’ shoulder.

"Alright, I partially agree with you."

Legolas smiled happily and claimed her lips in a much needed kiss. 

*****

Thranduil decided to change his strategy. He was now looking for his son, who was not in his chambers. He headed to Esteleth’s chambers, which he found empty, too. Thranduil knocked on Istor’s door. Istor openend it and the king spotted his son and Esteleth sitting on the settee in the back of the chamber. Thranduil looked at Istor and smiled.

"I have come to see my son and your daughter."

Istor let him enter the chamber and Thranduil sat down on a chair, facing Legoals and his future wife. Thranduil cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I have made many mistakes in my long life, and one of them is that I did not accept the love you hold in your hearts for each other. If I could, I would change the way I have reacted. Will you forgive me?"

The king felt slightly sickened by the words he had spoken, but managed to smile genuinely. Legolas and Esteleth looked at each other in surprise. Legolas was the first to get up. He walked over to his father and embraced him, feeling great relief that he had accepted their love. Esteleth hesitantly joined them before she embraced the king. Istor and Belegur smiled happily. Now that the king was alright with Legolas’ and Esteleth’s relationship, there was nothing more to worry about. 

Thranduil noticed their satisfied faces and smiled to himself. His plan was working.


	14. Discovering the truth

Thranduil stood on his balcony, his gaze fixed on the horizon. Enraged by the unexpected changes, he held on to the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His first plan had not worked out and now his second plan was failing, too. This was truly unusual, he thought. He slowly shook his head as his eyes wandered over his forest in Erebor’s direction. His memories of king Dain only worsened his already foul mood. That dwarf was the most loathsome of his entire race Thranduil had ever had to deal with. Sometimes Dain had driven Thranduil so mad that the elf king almost wished that Thorin Oakenshield had not died in the Battle of the Five Armies.

His face darkened and his thoughts returned to the current situation, reflecting on the various possibilities. Thranduil had less than two weeks left to win Tinnueth’s heart. But he was not the kind of elf who would charm an elleth to win her favour. He had never done so. It was not in his nature. His wife, Legolas’ mother, had placed many obstacles on Thranduil’s way. But eventually he had overcome them all by the use of deceit. He wondered what he could do so that Tinnueth would desire to marry him. How would he be able to spend more time with her? He might have another sword fight with her, but he doubted that another fight would be of the same quality as their first one had been. Now she was blinded by her love for Esgaron, a fact which angered the king greatly.

He walked back into his chambers and picked up the wine goblet, drinking a few gulps before he refilled it again. Thranduil sat down in his chair and slowly spun the wine around inside its goblet, watching the dark red liquid spin around, colouring the inside of his goblet light red. He had tried so hard to make a couple out of Tinnueth and Legolas. Thinking all the time about her, watching her move and speak, eat and drink, she had occupied his mind to such a degree that he had eventually become attracted to her. Such is fate. The only positive thing about the whole situation was that Legolas had not fallen in love with her. That would have been the worst possible case. Thranduil would not hesitate to kick Esgaron out of his halls and realm, in fact he might even kill him to achieve his goal. But he would not be able to kill his own son over an elleth. He thanked fate for having been on his side so far. Now that he had entangled himself in the game of love, he only desired to win it badly. But what could he do to change Tinnueth’s feelings? The situation seemed hopeless. He leaned back in his chair and drowned slowly in the gloomy mood.

Later that evening Thranduil watched Tinnueth as she enjoyed her supper. He was greatly disgusted by her obvious attraction to Esgaron. How had she developed such a deep affection for the ellon within such a short time? Did that happen simply as a result of the time they had spent in the practice grounds? The king’s gaze remained on her as he ate his meal and drank his wine. He could not get rid of the feeling that he had seen something like that before. It was time that his spies brought some useful information to him. He knew that Estehelth’s and Tinnueth’s brothers were still spying on the elleth. Thalawest had informed the king that her brothers had made sure that Esgaron would not come too close to Tinnueth. He had tried to kiss her a couple of times after the king had caught them in the garden. But before their lips met, one of the brothers had interrupted them, always finding new excuses to disturb them. The king was greatly pleased to hear about their endeavors to protect their sister and friend. They were in fact acting to his advantage. Still, he was worried as their betrothal was to be held in less than two weeks. And time passed quickly these days, too quickly for the king’s liking. 

*****

Legolas and Esteleth sat on the balcony of his chambers. The king had arranged a table and chairs for them and tonight they had their supper alone, far away from everyone else. They ate together and spoke about their plans. Legolas definitely wanted to visit the north. He had suggested to Esteleth that after their betrothal ceremony, when the festival was over, they would travel north, where they would spend the full year of their betrothal together. Then they would return to his father’s realm for their marriage. Esteleth smiled happily.

"And after our wedding we will return to my father’s home."

Legolas was startled at her idea.

"Ahm..... I don’t think that this will be possible."

He watched as her smile faded away and her facial expression saddened.

"Do you expect me to spend my life imprisoned in these halls, visiting the forest only occasionally, accompanied by heavily armed guards? Is this the future you imagine for us?"

Her words made Legolas aware of the fact that they had completely different opinions about their common future. He reached over the table and held her hand gently while he smiled at her.

"Esteleth, I am the crown prince of this kingdom. Even while my father is alive, and I do hope that he will stay with us for a long time, I have to fulfill my responsibilities. I cannot simply walk away from my duties."

"But you were ready to leave all this behind for me... for us."

The prince leaned closer to her. "Yes, that was when my father had rejected our love. I was ready to fight for it. But when he gave us his blessings, the situation changed. I will have to return to this kingdom and fulfill my duties."

Esteleth pulled her hand out of his, her expression furious as she left the table. She walked away from his balcony and left his chambers. Legolas heard the door slam and sighed in frustration. He would give her some time to think about their words and then he would follow her. He continued to eat his meal when he heard his door open again. Legolas smiled, hoping that Esteleth had changed her mind. But it was not that easy to deal with an elleth, as Legolas had thought. It was his father, who walked out onto his balcony. Thranduil looked in surprise at the empty chair and his questioning gaze fell upon his son, who looked at him briefly and shrug his shoulders, before he continued to eat his meal. 

"Where is Esteleth?"

Legolas chewed his salad and gave his father a brief look. "She’s gone."

Thranduil’s brows furrowed and he sat on her chair, watching his son eat. "Is that all that you will tell me, my son?"

Legolas drank some of his wine and shook his head. "I told her that I thought it would be a good idea to spend the year of our betrothal in her father’s home."

Thranduil leaned back in the chair. "This is indeed a good idea. But where is her problem? She should be happy."

Legolas shook his head and rolled his eyes while he helped himself to a fruit. "No, she is not, because I told her that we would return to your halls for the wedding and... would stay here because, as the prince, I have my duties to fulfill. She left a few minutes ago. I did not follow her immediately, but I’m planning to do so once I have finished my meal."

A smirk crossed the king’s face and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "If you marry her, you’ll have to deal with these kinds of situations more often than you would like. But do not worry about it, they always calm down again."

"Did you have such problems with my mother, too?"

His son’s question came unexpected, making the king’s body stiffen, as his expression turned somewhat cold and distant. 

"This is another topic. I will not talk to you about her. But we had another situation to deal with."

"And you failed."

Thranduil looked at his son with an unreadable expression. "Yes."

"Whose fault was it?"

Thranduil’s gaze froze. His son must have felt very comfortable and confident that night to ask him such bold questions. Probably the love for the elleth in his heart had caused him to become reckless. That was the only explanation Thranduil could think of, that would explain Legolas daring questions and statements. 

"It was my fault."

"And what did you do wrong?"

"Everything."

Legolas looked up at his father and beheld sadness in his usually cold and distant eyes. He decided to drop the topic. Whatever had happened between his parents, it had filled his father’s heart with grief. That was an unusual emotion for his father. Legolas had rarely seen it. He continued his meal and Thranduil took a few grapes from the bowl and leaned back against the backrest of the chair, gazing over the forest while he ate the fruit.

"When you leave for the north for a year, I will personally take over the cleaning of the forest. I want to get rid of all the foul creatures once and for all. Elrond and Galadriel have offered to help us with this task and I have accepted their help. We will begin after the festival is over and all the guests have left."

Legolas nodded and was glad that the work he had done over the last decades would be continued by his father’s own hands. This meant that the problem would be properly dealt with.

"What are you planning to say to her?"

Legolas looked up at the king in confusion. "Pardon me?"

Thranduil sat up straight in the chair, eyeing his son with curiosity. "What are you going to tell Esteleth? Do you have a strategy in mind to follow, or will you improvise when you see her? What do you think works best?"

His father’s question surprised him greatly. He smiled at him and raised his eyebrows. "I will kiss her. That’s what I am going to do."

Thranduil’s expression was unreadable. The prince grinned at his father and left the table, trying to find the whereabouts of his future wife. Thranduil remained on his son’s balcony, pondering over Legolas’ answer. He would kiss her... Thranduil shook his head and remembered watching Legolas and Esteleth kiss in his garden. Probably ellith liked these kinds of gentle kisses. Thranduil had always been kind of straight forward with his wife, not wasting much time on tender acts. That might be one of the reasons why their marriage had lasted only as long as it had. She might have found a liking in him if he had been more gentle and caring. But then, it was not in his nature to behave like this. He was not sure how to approach Tinnueth, if in fact he would ever get the chance to do so.   
Tinnueth... Thranduil sighed and decided to stay in his son’s chambers. At least no one would disturb him here for some time. 

*****

Legolas found Esteleth in her chambers. She was lying on her bed and he could tell that she had been crying. He walked across the room to her bed.

"It is not unusual for an elleth to live with her husband’s family after she has got married. In fact, it is quite common among elves."

Esteleth turned her face away from him and pouted. "But they normally do not have to live in a dark forest, infested with cruel and horrific creatures."

He smiled and sat next to her on the bed, taking his boots off. Esteleth lay with her back facing him, and he lay down behind her, pulling her body close to his. A shiver ran through her body and a small gasp escaped her lips when she distinctly felt his manhood pressing firmly against her butt. Legolas gently turned her face towards his own and began to kiss her blushed cheek while he caressed her arm. Her physical reaction gave her away, showing him that there was no need to say more. She would forgive him easily. Legolas’ hand moved to her flat belly and he turned her onto her back while he rose up, placing one knee between her thighs, hovering above her body, looking down into her beautiful face. He closed the distance between them and sealed their lips in a soft kiss. Esteleth had obviously relaxed when Legolas requested entrance into her mouth by running his hot tongue over her lips a couple of times. Slowly she parted her lips, letting his tongue enter her mouth and explore it. She tasted of grapes. Hesitating at first, she then began to move her tongue along with his, tasting him and experiencing the great urge to feel more of him than just his tongue and lips. Legolas lowered his body onto hers, making her feel his swelling erection. Fighting hard to control his urges, he opted for the moment and enjoyed the feeling of her shivering body under his own, as he slowly grinded his loins into hers.

Their kisses became more and more passionate while Legolas slowly pulled the hem of her dress up. Lifting his body off hers for a moment, he slid the dress over her navel, then slowly further up until he pushed it over her head, freeing her body of the unwanted garment. He sat up and looked down at her. She looked beautiful, her pale soft skin now shining golden yellow in the candle light. He swallowed hard and noticed her deeply blushed face. Slowly he laid his body on hers and kissed her reddened lips with passion while they touched each other, enjoying this new feeling of closeness. When Esteleth began to unbutton Legolas’ tunic, he stopped her by gently holding her hands in place.

"Better not. I would not be able to withstand this temptation."

She nodded and Legolas covered her naked body with the blanket, holding her close to him while he kissed her again and again. 

Later that night he returned to his chambers only to find his father still lounging in his settee, reading a book. Thranduil lowered the book and looked up at him with a smirk on his lips.

"The look on your face tells me that all is well."

Legolas simply nodded and sat down next to his father. 

"It seems to me that you kissed away her doubts." Thranduil eyed Legolas with an amused expression. "Do not make her father angry, though. You know the rules of our people."

Legolas’ eyes widened in surprise. "Is it obvious?"

Thranduil grinned and nodded amused. "Yes, my son. Your whole aura is glowing with lust and temptation."

"What am I to do now? If her parents see me like this, they will certainly know."

Laughing at his son’s worries, Thranduil advised him, "Take a cold shower. And when you have done so, tell her to do the same. I will leave you now." He placed the book on the low table next to the settee and got up.

As soon as Thranduil exited his son’s chambers, a guard came running to him.

"My king!" The guard bowed quickly to his king before he passed on the message. "The spies have returned along with your trackers. They have brought an elleth with them. "

Thranduil was surprised by the news. "Who is the elleth?"

"My king, it is Laerguleth."

Thranduil froze in place, his momentarily surprised expression darkened at once. Not even his breath escaped his lips. He furrowed his brows as he stared at the guard. Laerguleth... Laerguleth... Tinnueth’s sudden attraction to Esgaron... He knew that he had seen this before, how could he have missed that? Now everything made sense! Thranduil’s face darkened even further, making the guard step back in fear. Never would Thranduil have imagined that those two brothers would beat him at his own game. Fools! His eyes grew large with rage and his jaw tensed visibly as his hands clenched to fists.

"Where is she?" His voice was dark and threatening.

The guard pointed down the corridor. "They have taken her to your chambers, my king."

With long strides Thranduil approached his doors. How could he have been so blind to the obvious? He opened his doors in wrath, clomping into his chambers.


	15. Breaking the spell

Laerguleth was standing still in the king’s chambers, looking at him through fearful eyes. Thranduil approached her slowly and halted at a short distance, eyeing her with a murderous gaze.

"Laerguleth… It has been a long time since I last saw you."

His voice was cold as ice and the threat in it was more than obvious. Her only reply was an almost imperceptible nod. Thranduil narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why do you fear me? What did you do that burdens your conscience to such a degree that it makes it impossible for you to speak to your king?"

Laerguleth lowered her head, avoiding the king’s penetrating gaze.   
With one long stride he stood before her and grabbed her chin demandingly, forcing her to look up into his fierce face.

"Answer me!"

Thranduil’s eyes were on fire, making her guess what her punishment would be if she angered him further. Her voice came out almost inaudible.

"I have bewitched an elleth."

Thranduil let go of her chin and took a step back, distancing himself from her. His expression was tense as he knew already what her next answer would be.

"And whom did you bewitch?"

"Her name is Tinnueth, daughter of Belegur." 

The king arched an eyebrow, indicating her to continue to speak.

"Two brothers came to my house recently and requested my help. One of them was in love with her and I saw no harm being done by helping them."

Thranduil stood still, yet the elves in the chamber noticed that his clenched hands were shaking with rage.

"What kind of spell did you use on her? Can it be broken?"

Thranduil was not new in the field of spells, for he had his own experience with them. Her reply caused his hot anger to decrease slightly. Laerguleth nodded, hoping that he would show her mercy as the spell she had used was less powerful than the ones the king was familiar with. 

"It was a simpler spell than the one which I had used on... you know of whom I speak. The brothers did not possess any of the elleth’s blood, so I used her hair instead. I can break the spell tonight if need be."

Thranduil stepped closer to her again, eyeing her fiercely, his voice dripping with venom.

"There is a great need for your witchcraft to be ended, sorceress!" 

He turned to Thalawest and Thurinor. "Find Belegur and bring him here immediately!"

Turning his attention to his trackers, he listened to their report while he kept a watchful eye on Laerguleth who was standing pale and stiff in the middle of his chamber, awaiting her fate. They had tracked the brothers’ steps down to her house and knowing that she was a sorceress, they had decided to bring her to their king instantly. Thranduil nodded with approval, greatly pleased with their work. He had always been able to rely on them. The king sent them away while he still stared daggers into Laerguleth.

Belegur finally arrived. He eyed the elleth in the king’s chamber with interest and wondered why he had been called here urgently in the middle of the night. The king stepped closer to his friend but kept his harsh gaze fixed on Laerguleth. Speaking to her, his eyes suddenly shone with amusement as his face kept its severe expression.

"This is her father. Tell him what you have done to his daughter!" 

Belegur furrowed his brows and looked at the elleth with concern, as   
an unpleasant feeling of foreboding invaded his heart. What could this elleth have done to Tinnueth? Laerguleth hesitated at first, but began to speak when she beheld the king’s impatient and cruel gaze. 

Her voice trembled with fear. "I… I have bewitched your daughter." 

Belegur’s expression was that of utter confusion. "You have done what? How? When…?" He held in for a moment, pondering over her words. "Hold on… What kind of bewitchment are you talking about?"

Being obviously guilty of the deed, Laerguleth had nothing to lose and told him about all that had happened. 

"The two brothers, Maldor and Esgaron are their names… They came to my house a couple of days ago and requested that I bewitch your daughter in order to gain her favor for marrying one of them. The spell was cast a couple of days ago and the influence of it has made her believe that she in love with the ellon called Esgaron."

Belegur could not utter a word. He just stood there and gaped at her. After a few moments of silence that the father needed to adjust to the evil news, he looked over to Thranduil .

"Give me your sword! I will kill her!" His hand was stretched out towards the king, awaiting his sword as his furious stare rested on Laerguleth who swallowed hard looking over to the king, hoping to receive his mercy. Thranduil apprehended Belegur’s feelings, yet the father had clearly misplaced his rage. 

He walked over to Belegur. "First we have to free your daughter from the spell. Then you should let the two brothers feel your wrath. They are the true culprits."

Belegur stared at Laerguleth with pure rage, but to her relief he nodded with approval. Thranduil opened his doors and spoke to a guard, requesting Belegur’s and Istor’s families to be brought there, along with his son.

"And do ask Elrond and Celeborn to come here, too. If he brings Galadriel with him, it would be appreciated." 

As he closed the doors, his gaze fell on Belegur who seethed with anger. A smirk formed on the king’s lips for the fraction of a second. With this dumb deed, Esgaron had definitely lost Belegur’s blessings and any positive feeling which Tinnueth might have held in her heart for him, would certainly vanish once she heard about what he had done. The brothers’ stupidity had solved his problem once and for all. There would be no betrothal ceremony for Tinnueth and Esgaron. And who could tell how Tinnueth would react once she was herself again. 

The thought of her made Thranduil’s expression turn miserable. Learguleth would lift the spell tonight and it would cause Tinnueth great suffering. The king’s wrath towards the brothers returned, though he had decided to let Belegur punish them. He was Tinnueth’s father and Thranduil hoped that his punishment would be severe.

One after another, the elves arrived in the king’s chambers. Most of them were shocked by the news. Although dubious actions were known to have taken place at times in the name of love, rarely were spells used to achieve marriage. The brothers had wronged Tinnueth greatly. 

Legolas was astounded upon hearing the facts. He was totally unaware of such sorcery being practiced in their realm at all. His eyes turned to Esteleth who now looked even paler than she usually was. His beloved elleth had been right when she had claimed that Tinnueth was not herself. She had been bewitched by request of the mindless brothers. This was truly sick. Legolas was disgusted by their treachery, wanting to revenge their foul deed. What king of ellon would do something that cruel to an elleth?

Tinnueth was the last one to be brought into the king’s chambers. She looked around the large chamber with searching eyes and the king knew her mind all too well.

"Are you looking for Esgaron?" The elleth nodded truthfully, making most of the elves present shake their heads sadly. 

Thranduil raised his voice and looked over to Elrond. "I suggest that we call the culprits’ parents and let them witness as Laerguleth breaks the spell. They should be fully aware of what their sons have done to her."

Elrond stepped towards him while his eyes rested on Tinnueth with concern. "As the pain of the bewitched during the breaking of such spells is strong, I suggest that the brothers witness this, too. It will be a good reminder of their misdeed." He looked at the king who nodded in agreement.

Tinnueth stood amidst them and her with a confused expression on her face. She could not understand what they were talking about. 

Galadriel agreed with Elrond’s suggestion. "I agree with both of you. They should witness this, especially Esgaron. But once the spell has been broken, they should leave this chamber and arrangements must be made so that they will not be able to harm her again while they are here."

Thranduil nodded. "Do not worry about that, they will not be able to do so again. I will take care of that."

The king sent guards to fetch Dogion’s family. Stepping closer to Tinnueth he pitied her. He knew that she would soon suffer pain. The elves discussed the situation until Dogion and Amariel walked into the king’s chambers, unaware of the unfortunate events. They were followed by their two sons.

Thranduil turned to them. "You should feel ashamed of your ruthless and egoistic behavior. This is a shame for your family!"

The brothers looked at each other questioningly, not sure about what was going on.

Galadriel shook her head and looked at them with anger. "The poor elleth will suffer tonight because of your misdeeds!"

Her eyes stared daggers into Esgaron, who began to feel uncomfortable as a foreboding spread through his heart and mind.

Dogion did not understand what Galadriel was talking about and voiced his confusion. "I don’t understand what is going on here. If my sons have committed a misdeed, I would like you to tell me." 

Elrond sighed and clarified the situation for them. "Your sons have requested and paid Laerguleth, the sorceress, to bewitch Tinnueth’s mind and heart, making her seemingly fall in love with him."

Shock was written all over Dogion’s and Amariel’s faces. They looked at Maldor and Esgaron in disbelief. 

Elrond eyed the brothers with displeasure. "Laerguleth is going to break the spell tonight and we have decided that your sons should watch this, as it will cause her a lot of pain."

Esgaron swallowed hard and his hands went wet with cold sweat. This was not what he had in mind when he visited the sorceress. He eyed Tinnueth carefully, who smiled at him sweetly, unaware of what she would have to endure soon. Whatever his motives had been, he had not intended to hurt her. Esgaron looked with desperation at his brother, who was seething with anger.

Maldor took a few steps closer towards the king, his voice agitated and rough. "I will not accept to be accused by him!" He pointed his finger at the king. "For a deed that he himself has also done, even if that was a long time ago." 

All eyes were directed to Thranduil now, awaiting his reaction. Only Legolas and Esteleth were confused by Maldor’s accusations. Everyone else in the chamber knew the story of how Thranduil had ordered Learguleth to bewitch Arien’s mind, who due to the influence of the spell, became his wife and Legolas’ mother.

Maldor had provoked the king, placing himself in great danger. Unaware of the peril, he did not stop. "You yourself have bewitched your former wife’s mind, making her marry you by the use of a spell. Which was cast by the very sorceress who is standing in your chambers tonight." 

He pointed his finger at Laerguleth now, who had stepped behind Elrond, watching on in disbelief as the ellon blamed the king. "You used her magic because no elleth had been willing to bond with you. You yourself had used such a kind of spell to achieve your own purpose. And you have no right to tell me that I have done something wrong by requesting Laerguleth to bewitch Tinnueth. Because you are guilty of the same crime."

Celeborn and Elrond knew all too well, what would happen next. They grabbed Thranduil by his upper arms to hold him back, before he could rush past them and attack Maldor. The king looked as if he was going to murder the ellon with his glance, his voice now distorted by fury and disgust.

"Shut your foul mouth! You have no right to judge me! Who are you to speak to me like that? You know how my marriage ended, and still you decided to condemn Tinnueth to the same kind of future! I had acted out of ignorance of the unknown, but you two acted out of a much deeper ignorance, knowing very well that in my case it did not work out. Your deed is much worse than mine!"

Maldor was unfuriated by the king’s words. "What makes you think that you should not be judged by me? Being a king does not give you the right to decide on an elleth’s fate."

Thranduil spoke to him through his gritted teeth. "And what gave you the right, to do the same?"

Maldor’s face had turned red in his rage, his hands clenched to fists. "I can do whatever I want. I am a simple ellon. But you are a king and you should be able to control your urges and respect your subjects. You are a loser, your life is a ..." 

Thranduil’s eyes widened in pure rage and with two long strides Maldor was within his reach, having freed himself from the ellyn’s tight grasps, and the king’s fist met Maldor’s jaw, knocking him out, thus silencing his foul mouth. Maldor’s body jounced through the air and hit the floor. He lay motionless as the king approached him fast, ready to finish him off. Elrond and Celeborn grabbed him once again, preventing the king from attacking an unconscious ellon.

As Legolas was watching the scene, he began to realize what Maldor’s comment had meant. His father had wronged his mother greatly. He looked at him in utter disgust, his hands clenched to fists, while he felt his face burn with anger and twist with disgust and pain. But at the same time his gaze was cold as ice. Lady Galadriel watched the prince react to the news and was very sorry that Legolas had to find out about the nature of his parents’ difficulties in such an appalling way. Legolas felt great frustration about his father’s deed.

Esteleth walked over to him and placed her slender hand on his strong shoulder, trying to support him. "Come, let us leave now. I do not wish to see how Tinnueth will suffer." 

They left the royal chambers together, followed by Tinnueth’s and Esteleth’s brothers. None of them wanted to witness this. 

Elrond and Celeborn were still holding the king firmly by his arms as the situation between Thranduil and Maldor calmed down due to Maldor’s unconscious state and some strong words spoken by Lord Elrond to the king. Thranduil was still ready to attack Maldor but his attention was diverted when Laerguleth walked passed them, approaching Tinnueth who was standing still, confused about what was going on.

The sorceress placed her hand upon the elleth’s shoulder. "I will help you now, and after that you will feel much better." She took Tinnueth by her hand, and led her over to the king’s bed where she asked her to lie down. Tinnueth lied down on the bed and looked up into Laerguleth’s eyes. 

"Listen to me carefully… Who do you love?"

"Esgaron."

The sorceress shook her head. "No, you have to tell to me that you love him."

Tinnueth understood now. "I love Esgaron."

Laerguleth nodded her head in approval and stroked her gently over her brows. "Now you will refrain from speaking".

Laerguleth looked at the ellyn and Thranduil,Celeborn and Elrond climbed on the large bed, holding Tinnueth’s limbs down. Utterly confused by their behavior, the young elleth looked doubtfully at the sorceress. Laerguleth placed one hand on Tinnueth’s head and the other above her heart as she began to chant in elvish, gradually breaking the spell. The elves tightened their grip on Tinnueth’s body, who had begun to grunt and struggle under their grasp, trying to free herself in a futile effort to escape the pain.

Maldor had regained his consciousness and leaned against Esgaron, watching the scene from the distance. Galadriel approached the brothers from behind and grabbed them tightly by their necks, leading them over to the end of the bed, thus making them watch Tinnueth suffer. It was a truly piteous sight. Amariel could not tolerate it and left the chamber in a hurry while her husband stood frozen, shocked by the sight. It took a good half an hour until the spell was finally broken. Tinnueth’s tensed body began to relax slowly. Her dress was wet from her sweat and her eyes were reddened and filled with tears which rolled down her blushed cheeks. 

Thranduil,who was sitting near her head, began to loosen his grip on her. He gently wiped the sweat from her brow with the palm of his hand and caressed her blushed cheek tenderly, feeling his heart ache at the sight of her.

Laerguleth looked down at her in satisfaction. "Tinnueth?"

The elleth looked over to the sorceress.

"This is very important. Listen to your own words now. What were the last words you spoke before I freed you from the spell? Tell me you last words now."

"I love Esgaron." Her face became confused and then serious, before anger and confusion blended with each other. She looked up and saw the king’s face hovering above hers, looking down at her with great concern. Tinnueth suddenly sat up, swaying from side to side, feeling very dizzy. Galadriel had removed the brothers from the chamber once the spell had been broken and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tinnueth who was confused by her own words.

"What did I just say?" Her expression mirrored shock and disgust. 

Galadriel explained to Tinnueth carefully what had happened to her, while she held her hand, gently stroking it with her thumb. Tinnueth, greatly disturbed by the events, left the bed and walked out of the chamber. With her head still a bit groggy and her legs shaking, she was followed by her parents who supported her.

"Finally this is over." Elrond shook his head when all the guests had left, and made himself more comfortable on the king’s bed. Thranduil and Celeborn leaned their backs against the headrest of the bed and sighed deeply.

"You see how one wrong deed can inspire others to do the same." 

Celeborn looked at the king sternly who nodded silently, admitting that this situation was entirely his fault. If he had not done the same all those long years back, he would not have inspired the brothers to use a spell to influence Tinnueth.

Elrond had seen enough and wanted to do the job properly. "What are we going to do about the brothers now? Are you going to command them to leave your kingdom? They must be punished!"

"They should definitely leave." Galadriel’s voice seemed slightly strained.

Thranduil eyed Elrond for a moment and pondered over his question. "I think that her family has the right to make that decision. Their daughter and sister was wronged. Yes, the brothers have acted within the borders of my kingdom, but in my opinion her father still holds a greater right to decide on their punishment."

"You are right. But what are you going to do about your son? He has witnessed the whole situation and I can tell by the look in his face, that he was greatly upset to say the least."

Galadriel’s question made Thranduil aware of the urgency to speak to Legolas. He had never wanted his son to find out about his misdeed concerning his mother. Especially not in the way it had been revealed tonight. What would he do about this? What could he tell his son? And first and foremost, Thranduil wondered if Legolas would ever forgive him.


	16. The ultimate plan

Legolas had withdrawn with Esteleth to his chambers. The prince did not speak for the rest of the night, nor did he utter a single word during the whole next day. He just lay in her arms, drowned in a raging sea of thoughts. Esteleth sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard while Legolas lay between her legs, his head resting against her flat belly. She caressed his head and face and gently combed her fingers through his hair, which she had freed from its small side braids earlier that day. He just lay there deep in thought, while she silently kept him company. Esteleth was relieved that his expression had calmed, though it now seemed blank. His face had displayed different forms and stages of anger throughout the entire night. But with the rising of the sun, his foul mood had eased and presently he looked indifferent.

 

The words spoken the previous night were still echoing in his mind, along with mental images constantly flashing before his eyes, never for a moment ceasing to remind him of the scene between his father and Maldor, making it hard for Legolas to calm down. He felt her fingers run gently over his hair and her fingertips draw invisible patterns near his hairline before they reached his sensitive ears. Her delicate hands stroked him lightly behind them before they cupped his face, her thumbs gently brushing his nose, then sliding downwards to caress his chin. 

 

He sighed and turned onto his side, placing his cheek on her upper thigh. Her comforting presence had helped him to finally overcome the darkness which had invaded his heart and mind the night before. Her gentleness had increased in him the desire to get through this experience as calmly as he could. He had to begin to make decisions not only for himself, but for her, too. She would be his responsibility soon, his to protect. He had to offer her security and for this he had to be strong. This situation was a good opportunity for new resolutions. As he felt her slender fingers run smoothly through his hair, his tensed body relaxed gradually.

 

Esteleth felt deeply sorry that she had previously caused Legolas to worry. If it was his desire to live in his father’s kingdom and to perform his duties, she would gladly share this burden with him. But did he still want to live with his father after all that had occured the previous night? Whatever he decided, she would stand by his side and support him. The previous night’s events made her realize that love was something too precious to be bought at any cost. To find true love was a blessing. And she and Legolas had found it. One day she was going to become Legolas’ wife and together they would share their suffering and bliss.

 

When the sun went down, there was a soft knock on the door. Esteleth looked up, whereas Legolas continued to lie motionless, partially covering her body. The king peeked into his son’s chambers. Seeing them on the bed together, he walked inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at his son and sighed deeply. His face seemed strained and bore an indefinable expression.

 

Thranduil slid over the edge and sat down on the stone floor with his back against the bed frame. Together they sat there in silence until late at night, while no one spoke, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

 

A sudden touch on his shoulder made Thranduil look up over his shoulder. Legolas had laid his hand upon his shoulder, but his eyes remained closed. 

 

"Thank you for coming."

 

Thranduil was surprised by his son’s words, having expected to hear something angry or accusing. He answered Legolas by placing his own hand on top of his son’s, which was still resting on his shoulder.

 

After a long silence, the prince stirred for the first time in hours. "Did you love my mother?"

 

The king nodded. "Yes."

 

"Did she love you?"

 

Thranduil shook his head. "No. My love for her had blinded me and my judgment." 

 

"Where is she now?"

 

Thranduil sighed heavily. "Your mother sailed to the Undying Lands a long time ago. She found an opportunity to escape from me and she took her chance to do so." 

 

A long silence lingered between them before Legolas spoke again. "Ada, I would have preferred to hear about all this from you and not from some witless ellon."

 

Thranduil nodded and sighed. He wished he would have told his son about his mother earlier. But he had always avoided the topic, fearing it would cause a larger chasm between them than they already had. 

 

"I know that I have made a grave mistake by withholding the truth from you. And I am truly sorry about that."

 

Legolas opened his eyes and his gaze fell on his father, his voice cold and hard. "I am disgusted by your deed. And I will not forgive you. First of all you have wronged my mother greatly, and secondly, you have withheld the truth from me. I am not sure whether I wish to live in this kingdom any longer, as I do not believe in its king anymore. If I leave, I am not going to return."

 

Thranduil swallowed hard and his gaze darkened. This was exactly what he had feared all along. 

 

*****

 

After leaving the king’s chambers, Tinnueth had asked her parents to take her to theirs, hoping that they would keep everyone away from her. After she had taken a long bath, Tinnueth dressed herself and walked back into her parents’ chambers. She lay down on their bed in exhaustion and closed her eyes, enjoying her mother’s loving hand which gently caressed her tired body.

 

Tinnueth heard her mother’s soothing voice. "Lord Elrond was here a few minutes ago and said that you might fall asleep soon. And it would be a good thing if you did so."

 

Tinnueth simply nodded and let sleep claim her. When she opened her eyes in the late afternoon, she was delighted to find herself surrounded by her parents and brothers, all gathered together on the large bed. It was comforting to wake up from a peaceful sleep among those she loved, hearing about tales of her homeland. Tinnueth slowly sat up and looked at them with a faint smile that bore a hint of the deep frustration she still felt inside her. 

 

Belegur caressed her back and pulled her close to him into his arms. "Are you going to punish him? Or revenge his deed?"

 

She sighed deeply and closed her tired eyes. "Is he worth it?"

 

His daughter’s question moved Belegur’s heart greatly. He held her closer to his chest and sighed. "My opinion is that he has made a big mistake. We all commit mistakes in our immortal lives, but some mistakes weigh heavier than others. You should not condemn him for his misdeed, but he has lost your trust and he definitely does not deserve your love."

 

She nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep once again, this time in her father’s protective arms.

 

*****

 

Dogion walked into his sons’ chambers without knocking. The brothers were sitting on their beds in a gloomy mood. His father’s angered voice made Esgaron wince.

 

"Have you any idea, what you have done? Whose foolish idea was it?"

 

Maldor lifted his hand up and Dogion shook his head in disbelief. 

 

"You knew that the king had bewitched his own wife. One who has witnessed this kind of magic before, can tell if someone is under a spell. How could you two be so foolish and think that this could escape his attention? On some days I am having trouble to believe that you are in fact my sons. That was unbelievably stupid."

 

Maldor looked at his father feeling angered by his words. "We only wished for the best for TInnueth." 

 

Dogion thought he had not heard properly and shook his head agitatedly. "You wished for her best? Do you think that this is the best? Did you see her suffer? It broke my heart to see her in pain. Esgaron!"

 

He now looked at his youngest son. "How can you be so stupid and think that you can win an elleth’s heart by the use of magic tricks? You should have followed your mother’s advice! Tinnueth had been developing feelings for you, slowly perhaps, but she had changed her attitude towards you. Why do you two always have to cross the line?" 

 

The brothers continued to listen to their father’s furious ranting without saying a single word. When he finally left their chambers, silence lingered between the two brothers for a very long time. Each of them pondered over their own dark thoughts.

 

After a long time, Maldor looked over to Esgaron, slyness shining in his eyes. 

 

"I have one more plan." 

 

Esgaron’s eyes widened as he looked at his brother in disbelief.   
"Have you lost your mind?" 

 

Maldor shook his head. "No, my brother. But you have lost the elleth you have loved all your life. There is nothing in this world that you can do to fix this. Her heart is now closed for you. But we could try to approach this situation from another perspective. There is one more way." 

 

Esgaron looked distraught. What could he lose? Nothing. It could not possibly get worse, or could it? He sighed deeply and looked at his brother, his eyes filled with doubt, yet there was a tiny spark of hope flickering in them. 

 

"What is your plan?" 

 

Maldor grinned at his brother and revealed his final plan. In his mind he had it all planned out, down to the smallest detail. 

 

Esgaron listened to his brother attentively while his gaze wandered to the open window. "You have had a second plan from the very beginning, in case the spell did not work?" 

 

Maldor nodded proudly. "Yes, it is always good to have a backup plan. Something you can get back to and rely on if things don’t turn out the way you want them to. My brother, what do you say?" 

 

Esgaron studied his brother’s face and sighed deeply. "What if it is not successful?" 

 

Maldor was annoyed. "What if, what if... If every elf in Middle Earth hesitated as much you do, we would have been extinct a long time ago. I am telling you that this plan is going to work. Believe in me brother, I know what I am talking about. I have spent a lot of time in the library and have found all the information we need to make this plan successful." 

 

He got up from his bed and walked over to the closet, returning with a piece of parchment. "This piece of parchment bears all the information we need". He walked over to Esgaron and unfolded the parchment. 

 

Esgaron’s eyes grew wide and he looked up at Maldor. "Will you make another back-up plan in case that this one does not work out?"

 

Maldor patted his brother’s shoulder. "There is no need for another plan. I am sure of this." 

 

Without hesitation Esgaron nodded and stood up. "What am I supposed to do this time?" 

 

*****

 

Tinnueth awoke when the sun went down. She stretched her aching body and snuggled up into her father’s chest again. Her family was still there and she felt safe and secure. She felt considerably better.   
"How did you find out that I was under a spell?" 

 

Belegur tightened his hold around her. "It was not us, but the king himself. He suspected that something was wrong and set his spies onto Maldor and Esgaron. It all came to surface last night and he called me in order to reveal the facts to me."

 

Tinnueth looked up at her father. "What happened last night?"

 

"When the king’s trackers found out that the brothers had visited the sorceress, they brought her to the king. She admitted that she had cast a spell on you before she removed it, and that’s why you are in pain now. But Lord Elrond said that you should not worry. You will soon feel better again. Everything will be alright." 

 

Her expression was concerned as she began to voice her fears. "I have no memory of the past few days. What happened? I mean did he... ahm... Did Esgaron come too close to me?"

 

Tuven sat up straight and shook his head. "No! He did not kiss you, if that is what you mean. But he tried to do so on many occasions. Me and Barhador, along with Amathon and Celegon had been watching over you at all times. Whenever he tried to kiss you, we interrupted you, not allowing the kiss to take place." 

 

Tinnueth blushed and was shocked. "I was willing to kiss Esgaron?"

 

"Yes. More than willing, in fact. It was awful to watch. You followed him literally everywhere." 

 

Tinnueth shuddered at the thought. She felt ashamed of her behavior. 

 

Belegur pressed her firmly to his chest and kissed the top of her crown. He told her everything that had happened during the previous days.

 

"Once, the king called me in the middle of the night and I had to pick you up from his chambers. He had caught you red handed while you were trying to sneak away from your chambers to meet with Esgaron. You openly admitted that you were on your way to meet him. Even though I had given you strict orders to remain in your chambers, the king caught you and Esgaron again a while later in the common gardens, the moment Esgaron was about to kiss you. His spies had informed him about your secret meeting."

 

Tinnueth covered her face with her hands in shame. This was truly awful. What must the king have thought about her? She was horrified, especially because she could not recall any of the mentioned incidents. 

 

The family began to discuss what their next steps would be. They pondered over the possibility to travel home within the next few days. Tomorrow Belegur would speak about their possible departure to Istor, who would certainly wish to stay here in order to attend his daughter’s betrothal ceremony. After that conversation they would make their decision.

 

*****

 

A guard knocked on the king’s door and waited for a reply. To his surprise, the large doors swung open and the king walked out into the corridor.

 

"Why are you disturbing me that late at night"? 

 

The guard bowed to the king. "Please forgive the late disturbance my king, but Esgaron has requested that he is accommodated in another chamber. He said that he cannot stay with his brother any longer."

 

A smirk spread over the king’s face. "Is that so"?

 

Thranduil pondered over the fact that the brothers seemed to have a difficult time and was quite amused by it. He grinned at the guard. 

 

"I will grant him his wish. Give him another chamber. I know there is a spare chamber down the corridor, where he has stayed until now. That should create enough distance for the brothers."

 

The guard bowed and left. Thranduil returned to his chambers and walked towards his balcony, picking up his wine goblet from his desk. He drank a large gulp of wine and felt satisfied that Dogion’s sons apparently experienced difficulties in their relationship. This was indeed good. Maldor had been the mastermind behind their silly plans. Now Thranduil did not have to worry anymore about Esgaron, who was not part of the game anymore. Thranduil licked his lips, savoring the last drops of the delicious wine. He had drunk a lot after he had left his son’s chambers. 

 

On the one hand, Thranduil was glad that Legolas had asked him about his mother. But on the other, his son’s last words had turned his mood dark. He was very much aware of the fact that Legolas might leave him never to return. Thranduil had tried to calm his son’s anger and frustration by telling him that he would accept any decision he would make. The expression in his son’s eyes had changed upon that. Thranduil had noticed it immediately. But he had failed to perceive Legolas’ deeper thoughts and intentions. The king was not entirely sure that he would simply accept Legolas’ decision if that was not to his interest. He was his son. Thranduil drained the goblet and looked out over the forest as he thought about his son. He furrowed his brows and his expression darkened.

 

Legolas had made his decision already. He had said that if he left, he would not return. And Legolas was leaving with Esteleth after the betrothal ceremony to spend a year with her father. That meant that he would not return. Thranduil’s grip onto the goblet tightened and his expression turned grim. He walked back towards his desk to refill his goblet once more and walked towards the opening doors. He called out for a guard and had emptied the goblet before one appeared before him. 

 

"Go to Thalawest and Thurinor. Inform them that their service is no longer needed. They will receive their reward tomorrow night."

 

The guard bowed to the king and left. Thranduil returned to his desk, and refilled his goblet again. Sipping on his wine, he sat down in his large oaken chair and let one of his legs hang lazily over the armrest while he stared at the doors. He had to change his plan. Lady Tinnueth would probably be in a foul mood after all that had happened. He wondered how the family was handling the situation. He had not seen them since they had left his chambers the previous night. Tomorrow he would visit them and try to find out how Tinnueth fared. 

 

Tinnueth... Thranduil licked his lips and tried to restructure his plan. Now he had a bit more time and less pressure. He should not endanger the relationship with his son any further. If Legolas planned to leave for good, he might let him go, at least for some time if that was consistent with his plan.


	17. A moment of comfort

After the next day’s breakfast, which none of Tinnueth’s family attended, the king decided to visit them. He ordered the servants to arrange and deliver breakfast for Belegur and his family to their chambers. Thranduil straightened his back and knocked on the door. It took a moment until Belegur opened it. A smile appeared on his lips when he saw the king standing before him.

 

"Please, come inside."

 

Belegur opened the door wide and stepped aside, making way for the king to enter his chambers. "I am truly sorry that we did not attend breakfast this morning. But my daughter refused to come down to the dining hall and we did not want to be there without her."

 

Thranduil stepped inside the room and looked around, noticing that Tinnueth was absent. He had expected that she would be with her parents. Thranduil turned towards Belegur, his face bearing a formal expression. 

 

"Where is your daughter?"

 

"She returned to her chambers about two hours ago. If you wish to see her..."

 

The king did not wait for Belegur to finish the sentence and interrupted him.

 

"Yes, I wish to speak to her. She is my guest and she was mistreated within my own halls."

 

Belegur left the room at once and the king was left alone with Riniel. Tinneuth’s mother eyed the king closely. This morning he appeared to be much more relaxed than he had been during the previous days. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the situation regarding their daughter had been resolved. The king was the reason that her daughter was safe and she was glad that he cared for her and spent his personal time to insure her safety. Riniel got up from the sofa and approached the king.

 

"Your Majesty, I wish to express my gratitude to you. It is because of your care and attention that my daughter is safe again. It was a horrible experience for me as her mother, and even worse for my daughter who has suffered greatly the last few days. She feels very embarrassed and refuses to leave our chambers." 

 

Thranduil raised a brow at Riniel’s words. "She feels embarrassed? Your daughter has done nothing wrong." 

 

Riniel nodded and her expression was worried. "We have been telling her the same thing, over and over again. But we can’t change how she feels about all that has happened to her. It was a shameful experience for her."

 

Thranduil gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, I will speak to her myself."

 

The door opened and Belegur walked inside the room along with Tinnueth who he pulled inside after him. The father smiled at the king and nodded his head towards his daughter, who was trying to keep out of view by standing behind him. 

 

Thranduil rose up his chin and held his hands behind his back. "Please leave us alone for a moment."

 

Tinnueth’s eyes widened and she squeezed her father’s hand that she was still holding tight. Belegur turned around to face her and gently kissed her brow before he and Riniel left their chambers. Tinnueth turned and saw them leave before she lowered her gaze to the floor once the door had closed. Thranduil could hear her excited breath and clearly sense her emotions, a mix of shame and anger, great sadness and distrust. He took a few steps closer to Tinnueth before he spoke to her in a smooth and gentle voice which, for some inexplicable reason, sent shivers down her spine.

 

"You don’t need to feel ashamed. In my eyes you have done nothing wrong."

 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she pressed her lips together in an effort to restrain her tears. Thranduil felt her emotions building up at a rapid pace, longing to be released. He looked down at her with compassion.

 

"There is no shame in crying before your king. Not every tear is a sign of weakness."

 

Tinnueth’s body shook slightly as her inner barriers gave way and a sob escaped her trembling lips. She began to cry freely and covering her face with her hands, she surrendered to her emotions. Thranduil took a large step towards her, standing behind her now. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He embraced her and held her tight as her tears wetted his tunic. He felt her hot breath penetrate its soft fabric, reaching his skin. He gently stroked her back while he held her close to him with his other hand.   
Tinnueth cried for a long time and the king simply held her, feeling a genuine desire to protect her. When her tears had finally ceased, he reluctantly took a tiny step backwards and created a small space between their bodies. Thranduil laid a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, urging her to look at him. Her eyes were reddened and her cheeks blushed. With the back of his hand he wiped away her tears, while his other hand cupped her left cheek gently. She closed her eyes and felt the comforting warmth which radiated from his hand, making her lean her face into his palm. A deep breath escaped her parted lips and the king felt that a new feeling flowed through her body, which had not been there before. Could it be that she found pleasure in his touch? 

 

Thranduil looked down at her intently and his lips parted as he leaned in to her, slowly closing the distance between them. His lips brushed her forehead gently, lingering on her warm skin for a few seconds before he regained his straight posture. Tinnueth felt that her f?a had been frozen in place. His kiss had immobilized her body and mind. All she could do was stand there and let his warmth and energy flow into her body, filling it with something yet unknown to her. What it was, she could not tell. Thranduil just looked down at her, wondering what he should do next. He wanted this moment they shared to continue. But he decided to restrain himself, not wanting to scare her away as he had done with his first wife.

 

A soft knock on the door ended the moment of closeness. Belegur opened the door and peeked inside. A smile appeared on his face, seeing the king and his daughter together. It was a surprising sight, but it gave him a strange feeling of security and guidance for her, which the king apparently had given to her. Tinnueth opened her eyes and returned to reality. Seeing the king before her holding her face gently and feeling her father’s presence behind her, made her blush heavily. She tried to lower her head, yet she was denied of doing so by the king’s strong hand which held her head in place.

 

"There is no place for shame in your f?a. You are brave and strong, qualities for which I admire you. Keep your shoulders straight and your back erect. No other posture suits you, daughter of Belegur and Riniel." 

 

Tinnueth looked into Thranduil’s eyes and tears welled up in her eyes once more, tears that rolled down her flushed cheeks, where they were caught by his thumbs. Belegur and Riniel walked into the chamber, followed by servants who were carrying breakfast for the family. The king sent a servant to fetch Barhadur and Tuven while he sat down at the head of the table, inviting the family to take their seats, too.   
When Tinnueth’s brothers had arrived, they all began their meal while the king watched them with satisfaction. His main attention was given to Tinnueth who was eating as if she were starving. Thranduil wondered if she had eaten at all the previous day.

 

"From now on you shall dine with all of us in the large dining hall. I do not wish any of you to miss even one meal while you are staying in my realm."

 

The king had seen Tinnueth’s reaction as he spoke. It seemed to him that she had difficulty in swallowing her food. How different elves could be, he thought. The shameless brothers had no trouble showing up at meals, unlike Tinnueth who seemed to feel so embarrassed that she was not able to face anyone except for her family. There would be no harm done if Tinnueth became part of Thranduil’s family, his wife. They were respected Sindar. Besides, her qualities were outstanding, making her shine brightly among all other elves. 

 

He kept an eye on her while the family was eating and wondered what his next steps should be. Thranduil decided that he had better not be too straightforward as far as his intentions were concerned, as she obviously needed time to cope with the events of the previous days. To his dismay, Belegur informed him about their idea to travel back home within the next few days. Thranduil tried to assure them that nothing unfortunate would happen again if they stayed on, but he was frustrated when he understood that his words could not influence their decision. He hoped that Istor would encourage them to stay at least until the day of Esteleth’s and Legolas’ betrothal ceremony. This would give him precious time. 

 

Thinking about the ceremony, Thranduil excused himself and left the family. He had to make some arrangements for his son and future daughter-in-law. Apart from this, it would be only proper if he would spend more time with Esteleth’s parents. They would be his relatives soon.

 

*****

 

Maldor was on his way to the Historical Chamber, as the elves of Mirkwood called it. It was home to many artifacts of old, such as old scrolls and weapons of the long vanished kingdoms of Lindon and Doriath. A great number of paintings decorated the walls and Maldor momentarily forgot the purpose of his visit as he marveled at the many artifacts that were carefully preserved in the huge hall. There were scrolls of missives which Gil Galad himself had written long ago. Maldor even saw a glove in a glass vitrine which was labeled as Gil Galad’s. This was truly amazing, he thought. He had heard that the largest collection of such treasures was to be found in Mirkwood’s palace. But the Historic Chamber in the palace held much more beauty and value than he could have ever imagined.

 

Maldor reminded himself of the purpose of his visit and looked around, trying to spot something useful for his purposes. He walked through the hall and came to the section which held old weapons and iron forged goods. He marveled once again at the craftsmanship of the High Elves and felt tempted to steal a fanciful sword. But he changed his mind as he knew that he would never be able to get it past the guards that he would encounter on his way back to his chambers. He was about to leave when he spotted a pair of iron shackles which looked unique. They were skilfully made and Maldor let his finger run over the cold iron, himself deep in thought. A loud noise brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly looked over his shoulder, making sure that he was still alone. He grabbed the shackles and hid them under his robe as he left the chamber. As soon as he returned to his room, he hid his newly acquired possession among his clothes in his wardrobe. Now he would speak to his brother.

 

*****

 

Legolas and Esteleth stayed mainly in his chambers. They preferred to stay away from others. The prince’s mood was often foul and Esteleth spent a lot of time sitting next to him while Legolas remained silent for hours, deep in his thoughts about his father’s deeds and the decision he was going to make. Esteleth hoped that the king would accept his son’s decision, whatever that might be in the end. 

 

Legolas had great difficulties dealing with the knowledge he had unwillingly acquired about his father’s misdeed. He felt utterly disgusted by it. His mind was burdened with questions about the reasons his father had done something abominable like that to his mother, but also why his mother had left him behind. This question burned in his mind. He was not a father yet, though he hoped that one day he and Esteleth would be blessed with an elfling, or maybe even two. But he was sure as death that he would never abandon his child. How could an elleth ever do such a thing, whose bond to her elfling was supposed to be the strongest and purest of all? How did his mother have the heart to leave him behind? At times this thought was troubling him much deeper than what his father had done to her. His mind could not find rest, and he knew that he had to talk to someone. 

 

Legolas sighed deeply and got up from the settee, looking down at Esteleth who eyed him with surprise. 

 

"I have to speak to Lord Elrond. If you wish to come with me, you are most welcome as I am willing to share with you everything that concerns my life. But know that I wish to speak with him about my mother and father. It might not be pleasurable to hear about it." 

 

Esteleth smiled at him and got up, ready to share with Legolas whatever troubled or burdened him. Together they left his chambers, looking for the Lord of Imladris. They finally found him in the common garden, conversing with an ellon and elleth who apparently wished to marry. Legolas and Esteleth sat down on a bench nearby and waited. Erlond was aware of their presence and once the two elves left him, he called for Legolas and Esteleth, motioning them to sit with him. 

 

For some time the three elves sat in silence, watching as the fountain shoot water into the air, listening to the sound of water running and splashing, while the wind rustled through the green summer leaves and the birds chirped above their heads. 

 

Legolas turned his head towards Elrond and sighed deeply. "I have come to speak with you about my mother and father."

 

Elrond laid his arm around the prince’s shoulders and gently massaged his left shoulder while he listened to him.

 

"Will you tell me what happened?"

 

Elrond smiled at him and his knowledgeable eyes peered deep into the prince’s eyes. "Of course I will tell you if you wish to hear it from me. Do you want to hear my version?"

 

Legolas nodded his head, readying himself for whatever was to come. 

 

"Your father simply loved the wrong elleth. She was very kind and gentle, but also stubborn, with a strong heart. This combination was what attracted your father’s attention. He had fallen head over heels in love with her, but Arien would not reciprocate his feelings. Your father tried hard to win her favor, yet he did not succeed. Eventually, he called for Laerguleth and she put a spell on your mother, which made her believe that she was actually in love with him. He was the king, and he took the liberty of setting aside all the rules and regulations by marrying her within days after the spell had been cast." 

 

"When the news of the sudden wedding reached us, we were surprised, yet no suspicions were raised at that time. That was until a few years later, when rumors spread that he had done something wrong. It was around that time that I visited your father’s realm and Arien confided in me. The day had come when the spell was broken and she was left utterly shocked. Arien was horrified when she suddenly realized that she was the king’s wife and the queen of this realm. Your father had hoped that she would begin to truly love him after some time, but this day never came. He was faced with an elleth who was against their marriage and against him. She wanted to leave him, however she was already with child at that time. And it was not possible for her to escape from your father under such circumstances."

 

"A few years later, when you were but a small elfling, an opportunity was given to her to leave the halls of your father. She travelled through Imladris right after her escape, and I offered her shelter for a few days, so that she could regain her strength. Then I arranged an escort for her to the Grey Havens. She reached them safely and sailed to the Undying Lands. Arien never told me who had arranged for her escape. But it must have been someone whom your father trusted. When the opportunity was given to her to leave him, she had but one choice and that was to leave the realm immediately. Because you were not with her at that time, she decided to leave you behind, attempting an unlikely escape which, in the end, proved successful."

 

Legolas furrowed his brows and he stared at Elrond with great intensity. "How could she leave me behind with him? I was her son! She knew that I would suffer under my father’s rule." 

 

Elrond smiled at him kindly. "She hoped that your father would treat you right." 

 

Legolas was greatly upset. "She hoped?! What kind of hope was that? It was a foolish hope!" 

 

Elrond gave the prince’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Legolas, please try to understand that your father loved her like crazy. She was his everything. And Arien believed that because you were in fact a part of her, your father would treat you right. He had nothing else left of her but you. And I must say that your father did considerably well in the way he dealt with you."

 

The prince shook his head feeling greatly disturbed. "I am sorry, but I don’t share your opinion. I have often wished that my life had been different." 

 

Elrond smiled at him. "I understand that. But take into consideration that your father really did his best and he worked hard on himself. You do not remember your first years, so I am telling you. After your mother left, he changed for the better. A change he had done for you and for you alone. I have known your father for thousands of years, and I can assure you that the elf that brought a change to his ways of thinking and to his character was you. It was not your mother. He holds you very dear, even if he does not show it. He seems cold hearted, and he has certainly been at times. But there is also another side inside of him which is different, which he keeps well hidden from us. It may seem to be just a small part of him, but it does exist."

 

The prince did not seem convinced. Doubt clouded his blue eyes and he looked lonely and frustrated.

 

"After your mother left Imladris, I traveled to your father’s realm. He was furious, as no one had been able to find a trace of his wife. He went utterly mad when I told him that she had left Imladris a few weeks before, traveling to the Grey Havens. It was already too late to stop her. One night during his madness, he heard you cry. At this point, let me tell you that even when your mother was here, there was always a maid present who took care of you most of the time. Anyway, that night I was sitting with your father in his study, trying to talk reason in his stubborn head, when suddenly he heard you cry. He got up and rushed into your chamber, where the maid was cradling you in her arms, trying to soothe you. He immediately took you from her arms and sent her away. He spent the entire night with you, despite your cries and wails, while he cradled you affectionately in his arms. Nothing could stop your screams until your father began to sing for you."

 

Legolas’ eyes widened with surprise. "My father sang for me?" Legolas could not believe Elrond’s words. 

 

"Oh yes, he sang an ancient lullaby. Your father never sang, in fact he hated singing, and he still does so today. But your presence in his life had a great effect on him. He never let anyone else take care of you at night after that incident. He was there for you, whenever you needed him. Even though he has ruled your life with strictness, demanding nothing else but your obedience while you were growing up, there was a time when he lovingly cared about you." 

 

Elrond stopped to speak and eyed the prince with curiosity. "What else do you wish to know?" 

 

Legolas shook his head. "Nothing. There is nothing else I need to know. Thank you for your time. I will see you later again." 

 

The prince got up and looked down at Elrond. "I have made my decision. I am leaving this kingdom once and for all."

 

Legolas bowed to Elrond and placed his hand over his heart before he walked with Esteleth back into the palace. Elrond shook his head and his face carried concern as he saw a storm approach the Woodland Realm. If nothing happened to improve this father-son relationship, this situation would end in a bitter way. They were truly in need for a miracle.


	18. kidnapped

Thranduil sipped on his wine while he watched the elves eat their supper. He noticed that since Esgaron had walked into the dining hall, he had been constantly staring at Tinnueth. The young ellon had only eyes for her. A smirk formed on the king’s face and his attention returned to Tinnueth who was sitting on his left hand side. He had deliberately placed her next to him under the excuse of a larger distance needed between her and Esgaron and his family. Having planned it all out secretly, he was now enjoying her closeness. He could clearly sense her energy vibrating all over her body and found himself relishing every bit of it. Thranduil noticed that Elrond was keeping an eye on him, and the king began to divert his attention from Tinnueth towards Maldor and Esgaron who were sitting far away from each other, not giving each other a single glance. The king was satisfied to witness the brothers’ enmity towards each other, hoping that they would depart from his halls soon.

 

After the elves had ended their meal, they began to leave the dining hall. Thranduil led Belegur and his family to their chambers and soon after that, he retired to his study to deal with his daily correspondence. 

 

Tinnueth felt exhausted by merely having been present at the dinner. She had felt highly uncomfortable sitting amongst the other elves, constantly being under the impression that everyone stared at her. She lay on her bed and tried to relax, something that she found difficult to achieve. Tinnueth felt restless and infuriated by Esgaron’s deed. She had become aware of his glances towards her during supper, and that behavior of his had made her feel vulnerable. 

 

She closed her eyes and reflected on her last encounter with the king. She traced along her cheek with her fingertips, recalling the warmth of his touch. His scent still lingered in her memory. Overwhelmed by a feeling of enchantment, Tinnueth lost herself to the memories of the day until a strange sound brought her back to reality.

 

She opened her eyes but everything went black as she felt a cloth being fastened tightly over them. Tinnueth struggled against strong arms that held her down while she felt a large hand covering her mouth, muffling her desperate screams. A pair of cold shackles encircled her wrists and secured around them before she was roughly lifted off her bed and carried away. A sudden cold draft spread shivers all over her body. Where was she? Tinnueth heard a dragging sound and the air around her became chilly. Her mouth was momentarily freed from the strong grip and a cloth was quickly stuffed into her mouth. Tinnueth struggled with the urge to gag as the cloth reached far into her mouth.

 

A pair of strong arms grabbed her and carried her along dark tunnels, secret passages rarely used anymore, except by the king and a few elves of his personal guard. After a while she heard water running, and its sound became more and more distinct as they seemed to approach it. Another pair of arms took hold of her, this time gentler than the previous ones, and she felt small droplets of water brushing her skin. She assumed that they must have been standing near a small waterfall within the king’s halls. Tinnueth was suddenly lifted up and held tightly against a male body before she felt them both momentarily float in the air. A muffled shriek escaped her stuffed mouth which was now covered by a hand too, before they suddenly hit the surface of the water. As if in a dream, she felt her whole being violently engulfed by cold water. Fear of death, the torturing sensation of the coldness against her heated skin and the lack of air made her senses race in panic as she struggled forcefully against the elf who kept her in his grasp. Her heart beat frantically, desperately trying to maintain her bodily functions. 

 

When her head emerged from the water, Tinnueth tried to breathe through her nose, her mouth still stuffed with the cloth. The water current became stronger and before Tinnueth could form her fear into thoughts, they were pulled down a small waterfall and pushed along numerous rapids. Banged against a couple of boulders and large stones which rested in the river bed, her body was left with bruises and cuts. Sometimes she would be pulled below the water surface by a strong current, feeling the cold water covering her entirely before she was pulled up again by a strong hand. She heard the roaring water around her before she was pulled once more below its surface, her helpless body hitting against a rock. It was a struggle for her life which began to make her senses numb. Tinnueth was too preoccupied with breathing to care about the pain her body suffered. Dizzy from the lack of oxygen, she feared she would faint and drown at any moment. Suddenly, a second hand grabbed her by the neck and pushed her under the water forcefully before they drifted once again down a small waterfall, taken by the strong current which carried them away from the king’s last gate.

 

They had made it. They had escaped from the king’s halls unnoticed. When Esgaron thought it was safe, he pulled her above the water surface and Tinnueth gasped for air, having nearly suffocated under the water. They spent another half hour in the river which carried them swiftly away from the king’s halls. When the water current slowed down, the two brothers dragged Tinnueth ashore and laid her on the forest ground for a few minutes to rest. Tinnueth felt a sharp piece of cold metal against her throat as she heard a familiar voice.

 

"If you scream, we will tie your mouth and next time we will stuff something else into it." Maldor nodded towards his brother, who began to loosen the knot before he freed her mouth. 

 

Tinnueth’s breath was agitated and the brothers waited for it to become steady before they heaved her up onto her shaking legs, shoving her into the forest.

 

Her mind raced with fury and hatred as she now knew who her abductors were. Still blindfolded, she was forced to follow them as they pulled her along trying to make haste. Her constant stumbling over roots and stones made her fall to her knees. She felt them sore and every step she took seemed like a torture. They had been running for about two hours when Maldor allowed them a short break. Esgaron lowered Tinnueth onto the ground and inspected some of her wounds. As she had not been able to protect herself from the rocks and boulders in the river, her body had suffered multiple cuts, some of them looking quite deep.

 

"Fortunately her legs were not injured." 

 

Esgaron looked up at his brother, disgusted by his words. "Shut up! You have no idea how..." 

 

A loud shriek startled them. Maldor jumped up to his feet and unsheathed his sword.

 

"Orcs! We must move on. Hurry!"

 

Tinnueth’s mind raced with fear. She would not be able to defend herself in this condition. If they were attacked by orcs, she doubted she would survive. The brothers were too proud to keep a cool and clear head while fighting with them. They removed her blindfold and their journey continued for hours. Tinnueth had been running all night, and her knees shook as exhaustion started to take its toll on her. Her mind screamed for rest, but the brothers mercilessly pulled her along. When they finally stopped again, Maldor sat her down.

 

"You reek of blood. The orcs are still on our heels. Rest for a few minutes and then we will continue our journey."

 

Tinnueth looked up at Esgaron. "Where are you taking me?" 

 

Esgaron opened his mouth to reply to her, but Maldor answered her question first. "This does not concern you. Keep up with us if you value your life." 

 

Tinnueth sat down for a few minutes, trying to think of a way to escape until Maldor pulled her back up on her legs, pushing her in front of him through the dark forest.

 

‘Dawn is close’, was the last thing Tinnueth thought before an orc sprang from behind a tree right before her, his sword raised above his head. Tinnueth watched on as the blade approached her head as if in slow motion. Another sword clashed against the orc’s blade and with another swift swing the orc lay dead on the forest floor. Tinnueth turned around and saw that Esgaron had killed another orc while Maldor held her upper arm tightly.

 

"Run!" 

 

She tried to run as fast as she could and was soon pulled along by Maldor, who dragged her by the chain of her shackles that continued to cut into her flesh making her wrists bleed. They ran a few miles until they found a hiding spot under an uprooted tree. Cowering in the darkness, their chests heaved rapidly and the three elves tried to get a moment of rest, though this was not granted to them. Two orcs sprang from the undergrowth and Maldor killed them quickly, while Esgaron stayed with Tinnueth, looking out for more attackers while he held his sword ready in his hand. 

 

Tinnueth yelled at him. "You will get me killed!" 

 

Esgaron looked down at her. "I will not let that happen!"

 

"Fool! If there are as many orcs on our trail as it sounds, I will surely die tonight!" 

 

Esgaron furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her with concern and doubt. 

 

Tinnueth lifted her bloody hands up to him, pleading.  
"Unlock the shackles and give me a sword. I can fight!" 

 

Maldor stepped in between them. "No! We will do no such thing. Get up! We must run!"

 

But they were not able to run far. Within minutes they found themselves surrounded by orcs who attacked them mindlessly. Tinnueth ducked to avoid a blow, only to run into a blade which cut deeply into her hip. She yelped and fell to her knees, trying to figure out what to do. An orc approached her with a vile grin on his face, licking his filthy lips. He hissed before he raised his sword, bringing it forcefully down upon her. She raised her shackles and, using its iron chain and her remaining strength, she managed to stop the blow by shoving the blade to the side. As she sprang to her feet, she kicked the orc into his chest, making him fall down on his back. Not losing time, she jumped on top of him, driven by the fierce, unstoppable force of the survival instinct that howled deep inside her. Tightening the chain of her shackles with both hands around the orc’s neck, she strangled him, watching the light slowly fade from his eyes. Maldor reached her side and pulled her up again. Tinnueth grabbed the orc’s blade before she was pulled behind Maldor. The life threatening attack had given her strength, making adrenaline rush through her blood.

 

The brothers had killed the orcs, but she had been close to losing her life. The main horde of the orcs was still alive and, by following them, the three elves tried to move on quickly through the forest. Tinnueth looked up and saw that dawn was close. At least it might give them a chance, she thought. They rested on a small creek and drank from its waters. Tinnueth washed off the blood from her hands and relished the fresh and cool water that soothed her parched throat.

 

The snapping of small branches in the distance made them aware that they would have to stand their ground again soon. The orcs were too close. There was no chance of running away as Tinnueth was too exhausted and delayed them considerably.

 

"Unlock my shackles!" Tinnueth literally screamed at the brothers.

 

Esagron shook his head. "I do not have the keys to unlock them."

 

Tinnueth turned around to Maldor, her facial expression desperate.  
"For the Valar’s sake, unlock them! How are we going to fight them? They are too many!"

 

Maldor looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "You have killed one of them before without a sword. I am afraid you will have to do so again." 

 

Disbelief spread over the elleth’s face. "Have you lost your mind? This is madness!"

 

"Shut up!" Maldor’s voice echoed through the large forest. "Shut your damn mouth! I do not have the keys to the shackles!" 

 

Esgaron and Tinnueth looked at Maldor in disbelief. An arrow missed its mark and hit the tree next to Maldor, who looked up in shock. The orcs had caught up with them.


	19. A race against time

Thranduil sat at the head of the long table, watching as the elves took their breakfast while he tapped his fingers on the wooden surface in annoyance. He picked up his goblet and took a deep gulp of wine before he rose abruptly from his chair. Tinnueth was absent and this displeased him greatly. But the fact that the two witless brothers were also absent for breakfast made him greatly suspicious. There was no possibility for them to get to Tinnueth’s chambers. But why were all three of them missing? This could not be a coincidence. Something was wrong. 

 

Thranduil left the dining hall and headed for Tinnueth’s chambers. He had felt uneasy throughout the entire night, though he had blamed his heart which had become restless due to Tinnueth’s enchanting presence in his halls. Now he was not so sure anymore if the culprit was his heart. A strange sense of fear, whose origin was still unknown to him, had crept into him. His intuition told him that something had happened to her. After he had knocked on her door a couple of times, he entered the chambers only to find them empty. Thranduil approached her bed and furrowed his brows. The bed looked as if it had not been used the previous night. He leaned down and picked up a few rusty bits from the bed sheet. Thranduil rolled them between his fingertips and smelled them. The king left her chambers and stepped out into the corridor, still holding the rust between his fingers. 

 

"Guards!" 

 

His voice thundered through the corridor, making every guard within earshot run to him. 

 

"Find Lady Tinnueth. I want her in her chambers now! And you two…" he pointed at two of the guards, "…bring Dogion’s sons to me!"

 

As soon as the guards ran off, Thranduil returned to Tinnueth’s chambers. His gaze was fixed on her bed. Something did not feel right. He could feel it, he had felt it all night long. But now that he faced the facts, he refused to believe it. 

 

The first guards returned and bowed to their king in apprehension. "My king, the two brothers are not in their chambers." 

 

Thranduil’s expression turned fierce. "Are there any news of lady Tinnueth?" 

 

They shook their heads. "The guards we met on our way said that they were still looking for her."

 

Thranduil seethed with anger. "Go and get my spies and trackers. Tell them to come here this instant!" 

 

The guards almost fled away in pursuit of them, leaving the king in a state of fury. Thranduil hit the stone wall with his fist, feeling deep anger fester in his heart. He sat down on a chair and stared at her empty bed while he waited for everyone to return. As the king had feared, he was soon informed that Tinnueth was nowhere to be found. He sent a guard to bring Elrond and Celeborn to him. Thalawest and Thurinor arrived along with Maenor and Dinenor. They bowed to their king with reverence.

 

Thranduil stood up from the chair. "It appears that Lady Tinnueth disappeared and along with her the two brothers you had been spying on. I want you to go now and find them as soon as possible. They must be somewhere within my halls." 

 

Before they left, they checked Tinnueth’s chambers for more clues to what had happened. Elrond and Celeborn arrived along with Galadriel. The king informed them about the situation and Belegur arrived in the middle of their discussion. He looked baffled seeing so many elves in his daughter’s chambers.

 

"What is going on here? Where is my daughter?"

 

Thranduil walked over to him and placed his hand on Belegur’s shoulder. "Your daughter is absent, as are Esgaron and Maldor, as well. We are presently trying to trace their steps." 

 

Riniel who had entered the chambers after her husband collapsed into a chair in shock. 

 

The trackers called for the king. 

 

"My king!" They looked over to Thranduil and pointed down at a few marks on the floor. "They must have used the secret passages." 

 

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed and he stared at the marks in anger. "That means that they could be anywhere within my halls. Thalawest and Thurion, I want you to go down to the armory and check if anything is missing. I know that the brothers have their own swords, but I don’t wish to face any surprises when we find them."

 

He held his finger out to them and revealed the rust. "I found this here on her bed." 

 

Thalawest looked at it suspiciously before he left the chambers along with Thurion. Thranduil walked over to Riniel and placed his hands on her shoulders assuring her that all would be well. He had difficulty saying it, as he himself was worried greatly about Tinnueth’s safety. Who knew what the brothers might have done to her? For now there was not much what they could do but wait. He let his guards and spies investigate the situation. 

 

Maenor and Dinenor followed the tracks down the secret passages, which were easy to follow, as the floor of the passage was quite dusty from its rare usage. 

 

After some time Thalawest and Thurion reappeared. "My king, nothing is missing from the armory. But we have also checked in the Historical Chamber. The shackles from Lindon are missing and the guards who are stationed down that passage have confirmed that Maldor was there yesterday. The use of the old shackles could explain the rust you found on her bed." 

 

Thranduil’s eyes grew fierce. Such fools! If they fastened those shackles around her wrists, they would not be able to unlock them again!

 

Dinenor and Maenor walked into the chambers.

 

"My king, we bring bad news. We have followed their tracks down the secret passages and must confirm that their tracks end near the waterfall which leads out of your halls. One can easily assume that they jumped into the waters and used the river as escape route." 

 

Belegur stood next to them, his hands clenched to fists as he looked at the king in desperation. "They could have killed my daughter by this foolish act. If her hands were indeed bound, she might have drowned in the rapid waters."

 

Thranduil turned around. "I want all my personal guards ready at the main gate as soon as possible. We will ride by the riverside looking for their tracks." 

 

He then turned to the trackers. "You are leaving instantly with ten of my best guards for your protection. The forests down to the east of the river are dangerous and infested with orcs and other miscreants. Travel fast! We will follow your tracks." 

 

The king looked at Belegur who was standing behind his wife, gently rubbing her shoulders. "I will bring your daughter back. And you will stay here and wait for our return." Having said this, the king left the chambers.

 

In the meantime, the news of Tinnueth’s disappearance had reached Legolas’ ears. The prince entered his father’s chambers without announcing himself. He was excited and upset.

 

"Why was I not informed?" 

 

Thranduil looked up, his expression unreadable, his voice indifferent. 

 

"I quite forgot about that."

 

"You forgot about me?" Legolas eyed his father in disbelief. 

 

Thranduil replied without even looking at him. "My son, I’ve had more important things in mind than to call for you."

 

Legolas approached his father’s desk. "What does this mean? You had more important things in mind?" 

 

Thranduil ignored his son’s question. "I am going after those brothers and I will make sure that Lady Tinnueth returns to my halls safely."

 

"And I am coming with you. She is Esteleth’s friend."

 

Thranduil looked at his son sternly. "She is not of your concern."

 

"Neither is she of yours."

 

Thranduil’s glance was cold as ice as he stood up and stepped over to his son. 

 

"This is my business. Last time I looked for her I was the king of this kingdom, and it concerns me much more than it actually concerns you."

 

"And I am the prince! This is my task as much as it is yours! Let me remind you that I am the one who is out there in the forest, dealing with the miscreants!"

 

The king’s words were final. "Legolas, I am going after them and you are staying behind to see to the needs of our guests."

 

Legolas shook his head. "NO! I won’t do that. I am coming with you to find Tinnueth. If you disagree, I will go out there on my own. Alone!"

 

Thranduil reached the end of his tolerance. "You stubborn elfling!"

 

Legolas furrowed his brows, ignoring his father’s words. He could not comprehend his father’s behavior.   
"You do not care about anyone else except for yourself, and suddenly you are making such a fuss over an elleth who..." 

 

The prince stopped speaking and his eyes widened as realization dawned him.

 

Thranduil was angered by his son’s words. "Who are you to judge me? How do you know for whom I care?"

 

Legolas took a step back from his father. "You like her.... don’t you?"

 

Thranduil froze in place staring at his son, his expression revealing to Legolas his pain and anguish that he once again had failed to protect Tinnueth within his own walls. Legolas saw the pain and regret in his father’s eyes and did not require his reply anymore. He slowly backed away from him.

 

"I am coming with you. This concerns both of us. It is decided then." 

He turned around and left his father’s chambers. How could he have not seen it? His father liked Tinnueth. Lord Elrond’s words echoed through his mind. Of course… Tinnueth had similar qualities to his mother’s. She had a very soft and gentle nature, but she was also stubborn and strong hearted. How could he have missed that? His heart raced and his mind was fixed upon his target. He had to find her, and he would.

 

Esteleth and Elrond were now standing at the door, having witnessed the heated argument. They stepped away, making way for the prince who was leaving the kingґs chambers. Esteleth followed Legolas while Elrond stepped slowly into the chambers, watching how Thranduil rummaged through one of his drawers.

 

"I am going to speak to their father in order to find information about where they might have taken her."

 

Thranduil looked up at Elrond and nodded. "Yes," was all he said. 

 

Elrond left the king and headed for Dogionґs chambers. He shook his head in thought. Drama was taking place - again. The last time he witnessed something like that, the ending was not a good one. If they had abducted her the previous night, as the king’s trackers had suggested, a lot valuable time had passed since then. He feared that they were out of reach for their help. Entering the king’s forest at night was as good as suicide. Death was certain. 

 

Dogion was pleasantly surprised to see the Lord of Imladris at his door, yet his enthusiasm was quickly replaced by shock. "My sons would never do such a foolish thing!" 

 

Amariel stepped up to Elrond shaking her head in denial, not wanting to believe his words. Elrond’s stern glance silenced her instantly and he returned his gaze to Dogion who gaped at him in shock. He shook his head in disbelief and sat down on a chair trying to digest what he had just heard. Elrond realized that both parents might have not understood the severity of this situation and his suspicions were confirmed when Dogion finally spoke.

 

"My sons would not bring harm to her in any way. I refuse to believe it." 

 

Shaking his head he looked up at Elrond, who spoke to him with urgency. "Do you value your sons’ lives? If so, you had better tell me where they might have taken her! The king will follow them." 

 

Amariel looked at her husband with great concern, her voice urgent and pleading. "Answer him!"

 

"I obviously do not know where they have taken Tinnueth. But if they wanted to get her to our home, they might either use the road to the east or to the west." 

 

Elrond stared at him, his gaze stern and impatient. "If those out there were my own sons, I would not sit around as you do. I would try to aid those who would go out to follow them." 

 

Dogion looked at him and sighed. "They must have taken her east." 

 

Elrond arched his brows. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, because everyone would think that they had taken her to our home by using the shortest road. They will take her to the opposite direction." 

 

Elrond nodded and approached the door to leave them. "Lord Elrond, are you going to follow them?" 

 

Amariel’s voice trembled with fear, making Elrond stop and turn around. His expression was grave.

 

"Yes, I am going to ride with the king. He will follow their tracks. Pray that we will find all of them alive, and if that be the case, that I will be able to keep your sons alive until we return." 

 

Amariel looked at him with apprehension. "What do you mean?" 

 

The lord sighed. "If the king finds your sons alive, he will most certainly kill them."

 

Amariel gasped in shock and Dogion rose from his chair to comfort his wife. "He will certainly not kill our boys for this deed, will he?"

 

Elrond looked troubled. "I will do whatever it takes in order to prevent it, though I cannot promise you that I will be able stop the king." 

 

He left the ellyn’s parents behind and walked back to the king’s chambers.

 

Thranduil was dressed in his armor and did not pay him any attention. Elrond walked up to him. "I am ready to ride out with you."

 

Thranduil looked at him rather indifferently. "It does not matter." 

 

Elrond furrowed his eyebrows. "What does not matter?" 

 

The king fastened his sword belt around his waist. "Even if you come with me, you cannot stop me from killing them."

 

"My king!" A guard had arrived at the king’s door. "We are ready to depart." 

 

Thranduil walked past Elrond, whom he ignored as he left the chambers.

 

The king and his guards had caught up with the trackers quickly. Maenor and Dinenor had already found the spot where the elves had left the river. Thranduil was relieved that they had traced the footsteps of three elves. That meant that Tinnueth had survived the rapids and waterfalls. It seemed that one of them had lied down after leaving the river. Fear entered the king’s heart and they followed the tracks which led in fact eastwards as Dogion had suggested. They became greatly concerned when they found more and more orc tracks along those of the elves. Thranduil felt discouraged when he made a rough count on how many orcs had been following the elves. They had been riding through the forest for almost an hour when they discovered two orc corpses. It was clear that they had been killed a few hours ago. After checking the surroundings closely, they continued to follow the tracks with haste. Thranduil felt that the urgency of the situation pressured him. Every moment that went by was difficult for him to endure. He felt that something bad had happened the previous night.

 

After a couple of miles, Dinenor discovered two more orc corpses near an uprooted tree and it was the first place where they discovered elven blood. Legolas dismounted his horse to inspect the area. He was angered and concerned.

 

"In case one of the brothers had been wounded, there would have been no chance for them to survive if they had used the shackles to bound Tinnueth’s wrists." He looked up at his father, whose face reflected concern and fear. To the king’s dismay, his trackers shared the prince’s opinion.

 

"These tracks are at least eight hours old, maybe ten or even more. I do not believe that we will find them alive. There have been far too many orcs on their heels. And no matter which one of them had been wounded, this slowed them down considerably. And the smell of elven blood had definitely continued to attract other orcs in the area."

 

Bloody and cruel images of what they might possibly find in the woods flashed through Thranduil’s mind, causing his heart to cramp within his chest and making his blood run cold. Had those brothers survived the chase by the orcs through his forest, he would personally end both of their lives in the worst possible manner. Thranduil urged the elves to hurry on and they continued following the tracks through the forest. They rode as fast as they could in the difficult terrain. But their hopes were shattered when they spotted the next and apparently the last battle ground of the elves. Many dead orcs lay there and amongst them the king and the others recognized remnants of elves. 

 

Thranduil dismounted his horse and slowly walked up to the corpses as if in a trance, inspecting the scene with horror. Legolas walked up to him as he stepped in between the corpses. He picked up an elven sword from the ground and the trackers discovered a second sword which belonged to one of the brothers.

 

Dread spread over Thranduil’s heart as he observed the scenery. The trackers had been right. This battle had been fought many hours ago. A lot of blood had seeped into the forest ground that night. Elven blood, dark red and pure. Elven bones lay around on the soil, some limbs scattered around only half-eaten. It was clear that the orcs had killed the elves and had torn them apart in their greed for flesh, devouring them almost entirely. Thranduil swallowed hard and did not look around. He was too afraid to distinguish any of the remnants that might belong to Tinnueth’s body. 

 

The elves checked the gruesome place and it was Elrond who knelt down onto the soil and picked up a large piece of a dress, soaked in elven blood. He looked up at the king who was standing at a distance with his son, speaking in a low voice. It was the prince who first noticed Elrond holding the ragged fabric in his hands. He looked at his father with great sorrow as he touched his arm gently.

 

The king looked at him sadly and Legolas nodded with his head into Elrond’s direction. The king’s heart stopped momentarily and he was horrified when he saw what Elrond was holding in his hands. He remembered that dress. Tinnueth had been wearing it the night before and on the day they had their argument. As if in a trance, he walked over the Elrond, not heeding the bones and corpses which lined his way. Thranduil took the piece of Tinnueth’s dress from Elrond and his hands began to shake. Hatred, fury and desperation created a storm within his heart when he realized what kind of cruel death she had died in his forest. He grabbed the dress tightly with one hand before he cried out loud and kicked the nearest orc corpse with all his might. But it seemed to him that he had not caused it enough damage. He drew his sword and hacked into the corpse until it was unrecognizable. 

 

Legolas watched his father with dread and turned away. He had greatly disliked his father lately and his decision to leave him had been made. But now he was endlessly sorry for him. He could not imagine how he would have felt if such fate had fallen upon his Esteleth. How would he react? Legolas shuddered and blocked the thought out from his head. A storm broke loose inside of his own heart and he walked away from the scenery, feeling horrified for the first time in his long while. His steps were careful as he tried to avoid the corpses of the orcs and body parts of the elves, as he headed east to create a physical distance from the place. 

 

To his dismay, he came upon more remnants of the fight. Dead orcs. He stopped abruptly when he saw a finger lying on the forest soil. Legolas knelt down and took a closer look before he picked it up, holding it in his trembling hands. It was definitely the finger of an elleth, slender and soft skinned. There could be no mistake. A tear escaped his eye and he walked back to his father carrying his discovery. Thranduil’s heart was filled with horror at the sight of the finger, but he took it from his son’s hands and his face bore an unreadable expression as he held it in his shaking hands. 

 

Elrond turned to Legolas. "Where did you find this?"

 

The prince led him back to the spot and Elrond, who had asked the trackers to follow them. A fight had taken place here. While Elrond inspected the ground where Legolas had found the finger closely, the trackers walked off and followed a number of tracks which led away from the scene. 

 

"Here!" Legolas pulled out a black arrow from a tree. "This is a Morgul arrow."

 

Thranduil had walked over to them. He had wrapped up Tinnueth’s finger in the fabric, holding it in one hand. Legolas looked up at his father and saw deep pain in his eyes.

 

"My king!" Thranduil slowly looked up with dread upon seeing the trackers who had headed off to the east return. He feared that they might have found more parts of her body. 

 

"There are more tracks, but they very are difficult to read. The remaining orcs have walked into this direction."

 

Thranduil’s voice trembled with wrath. "Then let us find them and kill them all!" 

 

The king walked back to his horse. The elves made slow progress, having difficulties to find the orcs’ tracks in the forest ground. The terrain had changed and made it hard to follow the vile creatures’ trail. The landscape descended and they crossed a small creek, then rode over a small hill. They came upon another small battlefield filled with dead orcs’ bodies. Thranduil jumped off his horse and walked closer to the scene. He looked around and spotted something shiny on the soil. Thranduil bent down and picked up a thin silver chain which was broken. It was Tinnueth’s. This could only mean two things, either she had escaped the first battle, or they had taken her corpse with them in order to consume it later. They might have quarreled over their fair share of her body. A shiver ran over Thranduil’s back and he closed his eyes, trying to remain sane.

 

Legolas looked around and tried to figure out what had happened. Apart from the silver chain, there was no sign of her. 

 

"We have found more orc tracks, my king." 

 

Thranduil walked up to Maenor and noticed the faint footprints in the soil. The elves continued to follow the tracks on foot and came to a small rock formation, where they discovered three dead orc bodies, along with a few bones and blood on one of the stones which was of elven origin. Legolas studied the stone and his expression became gruesome. Thranduil walked over to him and he saw that blood had run down the stone and the marks on its side indicated that the orcs had begun to lick it up. A shiver ran down the king’s spine while he stared motionless at the bloody stone. Apparently the orcs had consumed the last part of their feast here, before they quarreled amongst themselves, killing each other. One orc had a blade stuck in his gut. There were no more tracks to be discovered. Nothing to chase or kill. 

 

Thranduil sat down on a stone and buried his face in his hands while Legolas looked through the forest into every direction, feeling terribly angered and saddened by the outcome of their search. Apparently there was nothing more to look for. She was gone. Legolas looked over to Elrond who eyed the king with great concern.

 

"This is it or what? Was it all for nothing?"


	20. Lost and found

Legolas had received no reply from the other elves and now stood perfectly still. His gaze traveled north, his eyes narrowed and his body rigid with tension. Elrond walked up to him and noticed the prince's tense posture and focused expression.

"What's happening? Do you sense something?"

The prince looked at Elrond. "I am not sure, but... I will go and check." He walked away, his bow and arrow ready in his hand.

*****

The sound of the arrow hitting a tree was the beginning of the last stand of the brothers. When Esgaron and Maldor attacked the orcs, Tinnueth immediately separated from them. She was an easy target for the orcs that approached her hungrily, flicking their tongues while they eyed her greedily. She was not sure what to do as her hands were bound with the shackles. But she was still holding the orc's blade, determined to defend herself. She would not be able to escape them by running away. She was far too exhausted for that.

An orc jumped at her and gripped the hem of her dress, ripping a large piece off as she jolted backwards, alarmed by the vicious attack. Tinnueth managed to run only a few steps before she stumbled over a protruding root. As she fell to the ground, she rolled over just in time to avoid the orc's sword that missed her by a few inches. Before she could struggle to her feet, the orc swung his massive sword against her again, and this time, the vile creature's blade found its target. The tip of the cold steel met her hand's flesh which held the sword's hilt tightly, cutting off one of her fingers. Tinnueth cried out as the sharp pain sent a shocking jolt straight into her heart's core.

She knew that her only chance was to fight them and flee in case she succeeded in killing them. With her last remnant of strength, she cut down three already injured orcs, their feet already stumbling as they had approached her, and decided to run hoping that their archer was still fighting Esgaron and Maldor. She turned around and fled as fast as she could, trying to take advantage of the descending forest landscape by quickening her pace at slopes. She could not hear the brothers anymore, but she had no time to worry about that. Her dress was stuck onto her wet skin, sweat and blood mingling together as they dripped down her face and back. She took a turn on a large tree and jumped over a small creek before she headed straight up a small hill.

The first light of the new day appeared in the sky and she believed that the end of the forest was near. Perhaps someone would be there to help her, she hoped. Tinnueth reached the hilltop and ran down its slope, only to realize that her hopes had been in vain. The forest seemed to stretch on forever. All of a sudden, a hot sharp pain pierced her calf bone. She cried out in pain and stumbled for a moment before she fell to the ground. The fall had caused the arrow's long shaft to break off so that now only its pointed tip was stuck in her leg. Tinnueth groaned out in pain and got up once again, her knees shaking, her body painfully exhausted. She turned around and faced the orc. She swiftly moved to the side to avoid an arrow that scraped her cheek. Her eyes welled up in tears by the sharp pain, and for a moment her vision turned blurry. Tinnueth blinked a few times and saw the archer descending the hill. She took her stance and blocked two more arrows the orc shot at her. The abominable creature threw away its bow in rage and drew his blade. He attacked her fiercely, making it difficult for her to fend off his heavy blows.

From the corner of her eye she spotted a few more orcs running down the hill towards them. Her heart raced with a combination of dread and fury and she felt her senses whirl frantically out of control. She could afford no trace of cowardice. Struck with frenzy, almost blinded by a raging delirium, she hacked into the archer's flesh again and again until his wretched body fell lifeless onto the ground. It was then when she realized that the other orcs had reached her. The sight of their weary faces, their stumbling feet and the obviously unskillful cradling of the swords in their hands, spread a momentary wave of relief through her. Her bound hands, armed with an intensity and might that she had never before thought she possessed, fought her attackers relentlessly, until all their filthy bodies lay motionless on the soiled ground.

Her eyes were glistening with a hint of insanity as she moved away from the scene as fast as her suffering body allowed her, hobbling and groaning in pain. She felt as if her hot blood ran frantically through her veins, heating up her body, making her sweat profusely. She had never before been so exhausted, and a part of her wished she were dead, yet another refused to give up in the hands of those filthy orcs. Tinnueth forced her feet to keep moving. She recalled her parents and brothers and swore to herself that she would meet them soon again. That she would not die today. She would not allow such news to reach her parents' ears. The memory of her family gave her strength to walk on, a strength that seemed almost uncanny to her. Tinnueth had been training all her life to become a warrior. Perhaps it had been for the sole purpose of surviving this day.

When she felt relatively safe, she sat down on a small rock behind a bush to inspect her wounded leg. The tip of the arrow and a part of its shaft was still stuck in it. She gritted her teeth together before she pulled it out with a loud groan. Blood flowed out of the wound onto the rock and she tried to bind the wound to stop the bleeding. Tinnueth looked up when she heard a twig snap in the distance. She saw an orc come closer, though he had not yet spotted her. She got up with difficulty and hid behind the nearest tree. To her dismay, there were three orcs that walked towards her. They must have smelled the blood, she thought as she tightened her hold on the orc's blade which she held with both hands. She looked at her shaking hands which looked gruesome. The blood was mixed with dirt and the wound where her finger had been still bled without stopping. The shackles had cut deep wounds into her wrists and she felt heat emanating from her wound in her hip and leg. The orc's blade and arrow must have been poisoned.

A loud grunt brought her back to the moment. She peeked carefully from behind the tree and saw the orcs inspect the rock on which she had sat. One of them licked up the blood she had spilled there and Tinnueth's stomach was filled with a sick feeling when she saw that the two other ors were chewing on flesh from what seemed like... arms…? She turned her gaze away, feeling a wave of nausea spread fast all over her body which began to shake uncontrollably. Tinnueth feared that she knew the fate of the brothers. She felt weak and sick and had not enough strength left to win this fight. She tried to steady her thoughts and to calm her racing heart. She breathed in deeply in an effort to keep her head clear. The element of surprise was her only hope. She would not become another bite for those unsightly creatures.

The orcs began to push each other, soon fighting over her blood. Tinnueth watched them for a moment and was relieved to see that one of them stabbed another, killing him. Only two orcs, she thought, and she took her last chance. Without hesitating for another second she stepped out from behind the tree, unnoticed by the quarreling orcs and killed them quickly from behind. When their bodies lay motionless on the ground, she fell to her knees and cried. She knew now that the brothers would not come to her rescue and she realized that she was too tired and exhausted to try to find her way back to the king's palace. Most likely she would get lost in the forest, or she would be found by other orcs. All she could think of was hiding somewhere, hoping that her absence had been noticed already. That somebody was looking for her already and would find her soon. Tinnueth hobbled away from the corpses. Sharp pain ripped through her body as she moved her tired limbs with great endeavor. She found a small hiding spot between two rocks that leaned into each other and slowly crawled below them while she held the orc's blade tightly. Tinnueth closed her eyes and listened to the forest around her. She feared for more orcs to come. Maldor had been right. She reeked of blood.

*****

Legolas walked through the ferns and let his senses blend in with his surroundings. He had done so often during his journey with the Fellowship. He had sensed something in the forest, but could not identify what it was. It was too weak to be an orc or elf. He stepped onto a couple of rocks to get a better view and gazed into the forest. His eyes descended upon the rocks, distracted by the shimmer of a blade. Orc, was his only thought. Legolas jumped down, turning around swiftly to face his opponent. As he did, he shot the arrow, only to turn his bow to the side the last moment, letting the arrow miss its target. Orcs had no silver blonde hair. He dropped his bow and knelt down. He saw two hands holding onto the orc's blade, iron shackles fastened around bloody and dirty wrists. Legolas moved the hair to the side and beheld Tinnueth's pale face. Startled but relieved, he checked her breathing and concentrated on her weak heartbeat. The prince touched her shoulder and shook her gently, trying to bring her round. Tinnueth's head shot up in fear, and she hit it hard on the rock.

"Do not worry, it is me, Legolas."

She looked up and saw the prince bent over her. Legolas held her by her upper arms and slowly pulled her out of the gap between the rocks. He picked her up gently and carried her carefully towards the other elves. Tinnueth closed her eyes, too exhausted to keep them open as she wept silently.

Elrond spotted them first. His heart felt lighter when he saw the prince returning, carrying an elf that was clearly the elleth they had hoped to find.

"Thranduil, over there!"

The king heard Elrond's words and his eyes wandered over to the north until he clearly saw his son, carrying Tinnueth in his arms. A wave of hope entered his tortured heart and he ran after Elrond who had almost reached the prince. They laid her onto the forest ground and Elrond immediately began to check her multiple injuries. Thranduil reached them and knelt down on her other side, gently placing his palm on her bleeding cheek, turning her face carefully towards him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. He wiped her tears away and sighed in relief. She was alive. Legolas cut the remainder of her dress open with his dagger and revealed her naked and injured body. The wound on her hip was infected and smelled awful. The veinlets around it had begun to turn black, indicating that the orc's poison was spreading through her body. The wound on her lower leg was infected as well. Elrond held up her hand and inspected her wound. To his relief, it looked normal. Tinnueth kept her eyes closed, relieved that they had found her. She knew that she was safe now. Elrond worked fast to stop the poison from spreading temporarily before he bandaged her most severe injuries with the king's assistance. Thranduil had removed his cloak and lifted her carefully up placing her on it, before he protectively wrapped it around her. He cupped her face with his hands which were now covered in her blood and sensed her energy which was weak and flowing slowly.

"Thranduil…" Elrond placed his hand on the king's shoulder. "I understand you. But we must get her back to the palace as soon as possible. She can ride on your horse and you can hold her in your arms."

Thranduil nodded and asked Legolas to help him remove his armor. Then he picked Tinnueth up and placed her into Legolas' arms. When Tinnueth had been picked up from the ground she opened her eyes and saw Legolas who carried her to his father, now mounted on his horse. The king took her into his arms and tried to position her as comfortably as possible, leaning her against his chest. Tinnueth rested her head on his torso and winced continuously at every move the horse made. Her body was sore and tense. Her weariness and the pain in her hröa and fëa tortured her. Thranduil placed his hand on her head and spoke ancient elvish words to her, making her drift out of consciousness, finding relief in the darkness of sleep.  
They decided to ride straight south, meeting the forest path after a few miles, which would lead them home swiftly. The elves arrived in the king's halls after darkness had fallen. Thranduil carried Tinnueth immediately to the healers' ward, where he placed her on a bed.

"No one enters here without my permission!" Elrond and Legolas were surprised at the king's command, but nodded in agreement. The Lord of Imladris gave orders to the healers, and with their assistance he began his work. Thranduil sat at her bed side, caressing her bloody cheek while paying close attention to her shallow breathing. He took hold of her hand and tried to support her by sharing his strength and energy with her.

Legolas walked up to his father and touched his shoulder cautiously, not wanting to disturb him. "Father, Belegur is waiting outside with his family. They are asking about Tinnueth."

Thranduil looked up at his son, his expression exhausted. He let out a sigh and with a look at Tinnueth he nodded reluctantly.

"Let them come in."

Legolas walked over to the door when Thranduil stopped him.

"Legolas, tell them about her condition first. Otherwise they will be too shocked by her appearance."

Elrond had watched the king closely and returned his attention to Tinnueth. A few moments later, Tinnueth's family entered the healers' ward, and Thranduil felt reluctant to give up his place next to her. He eventually got up and stepped aside, taking in the full picture of her naked body, bruised and injured. There was silence in the room which was only interrupted by Elrond's work. A maid brought a large basin with warm water to wash Tinnueth's body but Riniel stopped her. She began to wash her daughter's body herself while hot tears of pain and anguish escaped her reddened eyes. She was overcome with grief and sorrow as she washed her daughter's injured body with trembling hands.

Thranduil watched the scene with anguish and anger. He felt that he had failed her too many times. He saw the expression on her parents' faces and wondered what they felt. They might have blamed him for Tinnueth's condition. It was hard to tell. He had made many mistakes.

After a long time had passed, Belegur looked up to him and sighed.

"I thank you for bringing my daughter back to us alive." He returned his gaze to Tinnueth and Thranduil felt relieved. He himself did not know what he would have done if she had died. What to speak of her family. A guard brought a chair for the king and Thranduil sat down, watching Elrond work. He thought deeply about this day and his feelings for her. Even if he had denied it in the beginning, after this day it was absolutely clear to him that he would not want to live a single day without her. If she had died today, he would have left everything behind. He would have sailed west, hoping to meet her again. His gaze did not go unnoticed by Tinnueth's brothers and father. They silently watched the king who was not aware of their attention. Thranduil could not stop gazing at Tinnueth. His heart was tense, almost in pain. The stress he had to endure on this day was almost intolerable.

In the early morning hours Tinnueth had been washed, and her wounds had been cleaned and stitched up. She was ready to be dressed. The king had ordered for a light dress to be brought for her and Riniel dressed Tinnueth. Elrond looked over to Thranduil and nodded with approval. The king got up from his chair and walked up to her. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt the heat radiating from her body, which suffered from its wounds and from the poison which had run through its veins. But her energy ran steadily, assuring him that her condition was now stable, even though she had been weakened considerably. Thranduil bent down to her and spoke into her ear, calling her back to consciousness.

Tinnueth stirred and groaned as her senses awoke and the pain vibrated through her body, not sparing a single inch of it. Her breath trembled and she opened her eyes slowly. She saw her parents standing on her bedside. They looked weary and worn out. A weak smile appeared on her lips and she raised her hand to touch her mother, when she noticed her missing finger. Her expression turned sad and she closed her eyes, letting a teardrop escape her eye. Her arm fell limp back onto the bed. Riniel nuzzled her face into her daughter's cheek and kissed her tenderly, embracing her cautiously as Tinnueth lay in bed and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fëa and hröa are elvish terms for "soul" (or "spirit") and "body".


	21. Back in the king's halls

"I don't want to be awake."

Belegur and Riniel looked at each other before their doubtful glances turned to Elrond who nodded hesitantly.

"If this is her wish, then we will let her sleep." Elrond turned to Thranduil and motioned him to fulfill Tinnueth's desire. Thranduil was reluctant but then she had been crying for hours and was terribly exhausted. It was a truly piteous sight to see her in such a condition. The king stepped forward, making her drift out of consciousness once more. He let out a sigh when Tinnueth began to breathe peacefully and the king continued to gaze at her for several moments before he turned around and left the healers' ward followed closely by his son. Legolas followed his father for some time until he realized that the king did not walk into a specific direction. He wandered through his halls and kept silent.

"Ada?"

Thranduil stopped and looked at his son who eyed him with uncertainty.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to let her sleep? I'm afraid it will not improve her current condition. Her wounds will certainly heal, but her mental state will not improve by sleeping. I dare say that it might make it worse."

Thranduil gazed at his son through anxious, sunken eyes. He looked exhausted, his hröa and fëa utterly strained by the anxiety he had suffered the day before. He let out a long sigh.

"I know that what you say is right. But if Tinnueth wishes to sleep, we should let her sleep. For some time, at least."

Legolas nodded reluctantly. "But..."

Thranduil interrupted his son. "There are no 'buts'! Let her sleep, at least for a while. Her body's pain will lessen with time and when she wakes up again she will have one problem less. At least this is what I hope for."

Legolas felt sympathy for his father's feelings. "And when are you planning to wake her up?"

The king shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. I will have to speak with Elrond. But not now. I need some rest to get a clear head. Everything has changed."

Legolas nodded slowly. "Then I will leave you alone. I will go and see Esteleth. Should you need me, please call for me and I will come to you."

Thranduil nodded and walked away from his son whose eyes followed his father for some time. Tinnueth's hröa had been saved, but what about her fëa? Only time could answer that question. Legolas shook his head, worried about Tinnueth and his father who had come under the influence of love. He turned around and walked away into the opposite direction.

Legolas found Esteleth with her parents and excused himself before he pulled her out of their chambers and along the corridor. When they had walked into his private chambers, he closed his door and turned around, pulling her into a passionate kiss. His hands traveled all over her body, caressing her while he deepened their kiss. Esteleth felt the urgency in his kiss and enjoyed his passionate approach greatly. She moaned into his mouth, encouraging him to go on. Legolas pinned her against the wall and began to grind his hips into hers, feeling his own arousal deepen while his tongue explored her mouth adventurously. Esteleth's breath quickened when she felt his swelling manhood pressing against her. Suddenly Legolas pulled away and broke their kiss. The surprise in her face made him smile widely.

"We had better control ourselves. Otherwise we will go too far." He chuckled. "One year in our life is like a blink of an eye to us. Yet, I would have never thought that one year would seem so long."

Esteleth grinned at him."And this one year has not even begun."

Legolas rolled his eyes in annoyance and groaned out before he pulled her close and kissed her with renewed passion. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her while his hands roamed over her body, causing her to moan once again. When they broke their kiss, Legolas eyed her with frustration.

"Why did they have to make the betrothal time so long? It is certainly out of place."

Esteleth laughed. "Why don't you change it?"

Legolas was surprised. "Change what?"

She gave his hand a squeeze. "The length of the betrothal time. You could make it shorter."

Legolas burst into laughter. "What makes you think that I could do this?"

"You are a prince. If you cannot change it, then you father might do so. It might even be in his best interest. Who knows?" Her hands roamed his chest while she gave him a sly smile.

Legolas arched a brow at her. "And what reason should I name for such change? My inability to control my... ahm... urges?"

Esteleth was fascinated when she saw that the prince actually blushed. Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"No, my dear, such things can't be changed. Not even by a king. But it was nevertheless a very good idea."

Esteleth smiled at him and the prince grabbed her and pulled her into another longing kiss, leaving her breathless. She laughed when he finally let go of her.

"What was that?"

Legolas took her hand and walked her over to his settee. "That, my dear, was but one expression of my love for you."

He urged her sit down on the settee and sat next to her. The prince looked at Esteleth with a sorrowful expression.

"I cannot imagine my life without you. When we were in the forest there was a time when we believed that Tinnueth had been killed."

Esteleth eyed him with concern. Until now no news had spread revealing any details of Tinnueth's rescue. The only thing the elves knew was that she had been found and brought back to the palace by the king.

"Why did you think that she had been killed?"

Legolas sighed deeply. "Elrond found a piece of her dress stained with her blood. After that I found one of her fingers."

Esteleth grew pale. "You found her finger?"

Legolas nodded and swallowed hard while he tenderly stroked her back. "Yes. Until now we do not know what exactly happened out there. We can only guess. Tinnueth has not yet spoken about it. As soon as my father brought her back to consciousness, she began to cry. After she had wept for hours, she only said that she wished to sleep. My father fulfilled her desire. Elrond did his best and he said that her wounds will heal with time, but it's her soul that we worry about."

The prince sighed again, his expression sorrowful. "When Elrond found the piece of her dress and I found her finger, I saw the pain in my father's eyes. His pain of losing her was so deep that I could physically perceive it. I wondered what I would have done if you had been in her stead, having been killed out there." He looked over to his window and gazed at the forest for a moment before his glance returned to Esteleth with a certain kind of sadness. He held her hands tightly within his own.

"I love you and I want you to know that no matter what I might do, and no matter which duties will be mine to bear, you will always remain my priority."

Esteleth smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "That sounds as if I should expect us to return to your father's realm after we have visited the north?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I will certainly return home. This kingdom is my place in this world and its king is my father. No matter how many mistakes he made in the past, he has definitely learned from them."

He sighed deeply. "My father is not like those brothers. They had requested the sorceress to bewitch Tinnueth and their plan fortunately failed. Instead of accepting their defeat, they forged another plan, getting themselves killed. And Tinnueth got very close to losing her life, too. If you truly love someone, how can you put them into such peril?"

Esteleth looked at him shocked. "The brothers are dead? Did your father kill them?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, he did not. But there is no doubt in my mind that he would have done so if he had the chance. We found parts of their bodies in the forest. They lay spread on the forest ground. The brothers had been ripped to pieces and partially eaten by orcs. It was a horrific sight to behold."

Legolas felt how Esteleth's body shuddered and he cupped her cheeks with his hands. He kissed her brow gently, trying to sooth her as he beheld her terrified face. "Please, do not worry. It is over now. They got what they deserved."

Legolas pulled her closer and Esteleth rested her head on his chest. She felt his chest vibrate when he spoke.

"I have thought a lot about my father during the last hours. He could have bewitched Tinnueth to achieve his goal, as he had done with my mother before. But my father chose not to use witchcraft. He had learnt from his experience, which had proven disastrous. My father lost my mother forever, and I am absolutely certain that he did not want to lose Tinnueth as well. He must have looked for other possibilities to win her heart. He was patient - a quality which is normally not my father's strength when it comes to matters of the heart. At least that's what other elves say. To me that shows his strength. And not only his strength, but also his apparent love for her."

Legolas looked down at Esteleth. "I hope that I have not disappointed you by changing my plan."

She gave him a kiss and smiled. "No, not at all. It shows your strength, too. I am proud of you for acting wisely."

He gave her a small peck on her lips and smiled lovingly at her.

Esteleth furrowed her brows. "Does Tinnueth know about your father's feelings for her?"

Legolas let out a sigh and shook his head. "No, she does not know."

She sat up feeling slightly excited. "And what does your father intend to do?"

The prince shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I guess that for now he will do nothing. She is sleeping. And I am sure that he will handle this matter very delicately."

Esteleth shook her head slowly. "Tinnueth has never wanted to marry. What to speak of marrying a king who has such a bad reputation. And living in your father's forest, whose inhabitants, the orcs, almost got her killed? I doubt that your father will ever receive her love, even though I wish he would."

He sighed. "Yes, I fear that, too. But who can tell?"

She wrapped her arms around the prince and kissed him gently. "Perhaps this experience has changed her. Let us wait and see. Time will tell."

He kissed her back. "Let us hope that it did. My father deserves to be loved and he definitely deserves Tinnueth."

"You deserve to be loved, too". Esteleth cupped his face and kissed him deeply while Legolas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, holding her close.

*****

Thranduil was in his chambers, rummaging through a drawer when Elrond walked in.

"Are you too busy right now or do you have time for a conversation with me?"

The king looked up and shook his head with excitement. "I will speak to you later."

Elrond approached the king. He could clearly sense his agitation. "May I offer you my help with whatever you are doing there?"

Thranduil looked up at him, his face filled with desperation. "I cannot find the keys to the shackles."

Elrond stepped closer. "Do not worry, we will find a way to unlock them without the keys. She is sleeping now and she does not feel them. There are more important matters which need your attention."

Thranduil looked at him with rage. His voice trembled. "I want them to be removed NOW! I want the keys NOW! I know that she can feel the shackles. And she does not like them! I don't want to see her like this any longer!"

Elrond walked around the desk and placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "I understand you. Then let me help you. Where can I search for them?"

Thranduil's expression was surprised but then he nodded. "You can look over there." He pointed at a shelf with many compartments and returned his attention to the drawer which he had been rummaging through when Elrond entered his chambers.

After searching through many more places, they finally found the keys. Together they walked to the healers' ward.

Belegur and Riniel stepped aside and Thranduil unlocked the shackles and removed them carefully. Elrond had treated the wounds on her wrists the previous night but only superficially, as he could not work beneath the iron shackles. Now that they had been removed, they could see the whole damage the shackles had done to her wrists. Elrond began to clean the wounds thoroughly and applied a tincture on them before he bandaged them. Thranduil sat next to her bed and held one of her hands protectively while Elrond was busy with her other hand. The king caressed Tinnueth's hand and seemed to study her face with great concern. From time to time Elrond looked over to the king and felt the soothing energy which Thranduil tried to send to her fëa.

When Elrond had finished, he returned his glance to the king. "Are you ready for a conversation now, or shall we speak later?"

Thranduil sighed. "Yes, I am ready. Let us go to the healers' garden."

Together they sat down on a bench and remained silent for some time. The king's fingers ran over the cold iron of the shackles which he had taken along and his mood was gloomy.

Elrond watched Thranduil for some time before he spoke. "The parents of the brothers have not yet been informed of their death. This should be done immediately, before rumors begin to spread. After that, the rest of the elves should be informed of their death, too. There are certain rites which come along with the death of an elf. You are the king of this kingdom and these rites should be performed here in your halls. You must permit them to be done."

To Elrond's surprise the king nodded. "Yes, they must be performed as soon as possible. A group of elves should be gathered to ride back to the spot where the remnants of the brothers lie and recover them before the animals of the forest remove them or eat them. And if the parents desire so, they can join the elves on this mission. But I do not wish to inform them about their sons' death, neither do I want to organize the brothers' rites. Will you please be in charge for all those arrangements?"

Thranduil looked questioningly to Elrond, who nodded in agreement. "I will certainly arrange everything."

The king got up from the bench. "Then I will leave you now. If there is anything you need, please inform Galion. He will be glad to assist you."

Elrond saw the king walk away and sighed. This situation was strange indeed. A smile crossed his face and he thought about the change the king apparently underwent. He would keep a low profile about Thranduil's feelings. But it would be only a matter of time until others noticed. Tinnueth's family was certainly aware of it. The king's behavior the previous night had been all too obvious.

*****

Belegur and Riniel sat at their daughter's bed and waited. They waited for her wounds to heal, for her to wake up and smile again. Something they feared might not be easily achieved, though. She had been wounded deeply. A dangerous thing to happen to elves, who could easily wither away if they faced great tragedy or went through traumas. Tinnueth had been through a lot in the last few days. A fact which greatly worried her mother and father. They sat beside her bed and held her hands or caressed her body, trying to reach out and sooth her fëa which was resting far away. They found a little strength in the hope that time might heal all wounds. But deep in their hearts they feared that this wound was too severe and too deep to heal easily.

"I remember the day when she took her first steps." Belegur looked up at his wife and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I remember that too. She walked over to her brother's wooden sword and picked it up, trying to copy his moves."

A tear rolled down Riniel's cheek and she sighed deeply. "Never had I thought that my small elfling would have to use her skills to save her life. I had never liked to see her fight. But today I thank the Vala that our daughter learned to handle a sword. Otherwise we would have lost her. I cannot bear the thought that her bones could lie alongside those of the brothers somewhere in the dark forest."

Belegur got up and walked around the bed. He stood behind his wife and gently massaged her shoulders and upper arms, supporting her in her grief.

Riniel's voice was doubtful. "Do you think that he can provide for her what she needs?"

Belegur was surprised by his wife's unexpected question. "The king? Are you talking about our king?"

Riniel looked up at her husband with a slightly amused expression. "Of course. Do you think that I am blind? Our daughter will need much more than a kingdom, jewels and maids. She needs a strong husband - which I believe the king is. But she also needs a lot of attention after all this suffering, a lot of affection and love, care and investment of quality time. The king is a busy elf and his not very positive reputation follows him wherever he goes."

Belegur nodded. "Yes, I know that. And no, I do not think that you are blind. This did not even cross my mind. My main concern is our daughter's present condition and that she will hopefully recover from her wounds, physical as well as mental. But if that matter regarding our king troubles your mind, I will be glad to share it with you. You are her mother and your concern for her reaches further than mine in this moment. The king is definitely strong. And from what I have seen since last night, there is no doubt in my mind that he will take care of any of her needs, no matter how insignificant they might seem even to herself."

Riniel looked up and over her shoulder at her husband. "Thank you."

Belegur embraced her. "Let us not speak about this to our king until he chooses to address this topic by himself. I believe that he needs time to adjust to this situation. Matters of the heart bring great changes and I am sure that our king had no such things in mind before he met our daughter."

Riniel nodded and caressed her daughter's pale cheek. "Then let us not talk about it."

*****

Thranduil paced back and forth on his balcony. His mind was troubled by the latest occurrence within his kingdom. He was a king and one of his duties was to serve justice. In his eyes he had neglected his duty and had endangered Tinnueth's life by his neglect. If he had thrown the brothers into his dungeons after they had bewitched her, she would not have had to suffer pain and fear. To banish them from his halls and kingdom would have surely been an adequate punishment. Why had he failed in his duty as the king? Was it to gain her father's favor by giving him the right to decide about the brothers' fate and punishment? Had he done this to impress her? He begun to question his ability as a king. In his position he should not be influenced by his personal problems. He ought to be steadfast and rule his subjects with utter surety and justice in order to protect them. The decisions he had made during the last few days might raise questions among his subjects regarding his ability to rule over them.  
He had let his attraction to Tinnueth cause him to forget about his duty as a king. He was not only a king to Tinnueth, a king who wanted to become her husband, but he was a king to his subjects. This had the same importance than his role as father to his son. Thranduil stopped and turned his gaze over to the forest. Dark clouds gathered in the far distant sky. His slender yet strong fingers began to play with the railing, tracing along the patterns that had long ago been carefully carved into the stone. Back then he had just lost Legolas' mother.

He remembered the day very vividly. The hope that she would be found and returned to him had been strong at first, but after a few days he had realized that this could not have been a coincidence. She had disappeared on purpose. But he had still hoped for the impossible, even though he knew in his heart that she would never return to him. He had despised Elrond for aiding her in her escape. The Lord of Imladris had become his enemy after that, not openly of course, but he had harbored anger in his heart for him for many years. Surprisingly though, Elrond did seem to support Thranduil's feelings for Tinnueth. The king mused about the fact that Elrond knew about his attraction to her, and yet said nothing against it. Maybe Elrond thought that he and Tinnueth were supposed to be together? Thranduil sighed heavily and grabbed onto the railing tightly. He needed a break. Yes, the time had come to slow down and reflect upon certain things. Tomorrow morning he would go and speak to his son. There would be a few changes. Thranduil fixed his gaze once more onto the forest as he took a deep breath. His subjects might find understanding in his decision. But one question remained. How would Legolas react to his request?


	22. Battling the darkness

The king was on the way to a early and unscheduled council meeting when he suddenly changed his mind and instead visited his son. He did not want to postpone this conversation any longer. Legolas and Esteleth sat in the princes chamber and studied a map of the north which Belegur had given them. The prospect to travel north in only a week delighted the prince immensely. He was eagerly looking forward to visit Esteleth homeland. Thranduil knocked and walked into his son's chamber "Legolas, I wish to speak to you in private". The prince rose his brows in surprise and nodded "Where will we speak"? Thranduil looked over to Esteleth "We will speak here in your chamber. And you my dear will have to leave now". Esteleth smiled at the king and bowed to him before she left the chamber. Thranduil walked out onto the balcony and Legolas followed him. They stood there silently for some time and gazed into the distance until Legolas spoke "Ada, aren't you supposed to take part in the council meeting"? Thranduil nodded without a word. "And why are you here? You said that you wish to speak to me. Please forgive me, but I am naturally curious about the reason. Has it something to do with the spontaneous council meeting"? Silence fell and Legolas gaze wandered over the forest far into the distance. He was not in a rush. If his father needed some more time before he was ready to speak, he would gladly wait. Finally Thranduil turned towards his son "I know that you decided to leave the kingdom, never to return". Legolas looked at his father in surprise "And who told you that"? Thranduil smirked at his son "You yourself told me". "Ada, I am sure that I have never said that to you". The king sighed "You said that if you left this kingdom, you would not return. At that point you had already decided to leave with Esteleth and her family for the north. Your decision had been made". Legolas nodded "Yes this is indeed the truth". 

Thranduil turned around and looked into his son's face which was peaceful and happy "I accept your decision. But I must admit that I do not like it". Legolas felt pride fill his heart as he heard his father's words. He really meant what he had said. His father had changed greatly, even though he knew that the same nasty and cold king still slumbered within him. He might sometimes awake and his intolerable qualities might resurface again, but for the main part of the time his father was a pleasant elf to have around. Everyone had noticed it during the last week and rumor had it that the elven king loved the elleth which he had rescued. Everyone talked about it, but the king himself was unknowing about this fact. Legolas and Elrond insured that the king's privacy was maintained. They wanted to give Thranduil the freedom and the time which he would need to adjust to the change which his heart presently underwent. "I have come here to request you to help me". Legolas train of thought broke "With what can I help you ada"? A heavy sigh escaped the king's lips. He crossed his arms behind his back and looked deep into Legolas eyes "Help me by ruling this kingdom". The princes jaw dropped and he stared at his father in utter surprise "My wish is that you will rule it as the prince regent for a certain amount of time". Legolas cleared his throat "Ada, why... I mean..... the necessary qualifications...." Thranduil completed his son's sentence "will develop with experience and practice. As they did in my case. I was not a born king, even though my father had been the king before me. We all must learn and I want you to begin to learn now". Legolas actually blinked a few times, trying to digest what his father had just said. Prince regent? He had expected his father to come up with many different things, but not with the request to rule his kingdom as prince regent. That was indeed unexpected. Thranduil saw the doubt and hesitation in his sons eyes, and went on to explain his motives to his son.

"I wish to spend more time with other things. As you know my days are filled with council meetings, functions, correspondence, granting audiences etc. All this steals far too much of my time. It would be a relief if you could take over my duties. Who can tell, but the day may come when it will become your rightful duty to rule this kingdom".  
Legolas remained silent and Thranduil continued to speak. "When I say that I wish to spend my time with other things I mean that I wish to develop my relationship with Tinnueth. I have ruled alone my whole life since my father's death and the time I had spent with your mother was indeed very short. I feel the need to have a wife by my side, to support me and to share the burden of kingship with me. My heart and fäe have chosen her. Perhaps Tinnueth will reject me. But what if not? I would like to marry her. And if the Vala allow it, I hope to see another elfling run through those halls one day". Thranduil lowered his gaze feeling visibly insecure and Legolas heart melted as he heard his father's honesty. This moment was so touching that it made him immensely excited. He remembered his youth when his arrow had pierced right through the center of its target for the very first time. He remembered that day very vividly. He had jumped into the air like a mad elf and his father's pride had been so obvious that Legolas had always carefully kept this memory. It had been a beautiful and precious moment with his father. Now he felt the same pride within his heart which his father had once felt. He placed his hand upon the king's shoulder and smiled widely "If you entrust me this kingdom, I believe that I will be successful. I accept your request gladly. But in the beginning I will need your guidance".  
Thranduil looked into Legolas eyes and saw honesty and readiness. "I thank you. And I am sure that you will be a good ruler". Legolas grinned "If your words will prove truth, only time will reveal". Thranduil nodded "Let us go to the meeting and announce the change. Shall we"? The king stood proudly and was actually surprised that Legolas had accepted his request. Together they left Legolas chamber and headed towards the council chamber. The king's announcement was received with utter surprise and doubt but also with general acceptance. The prince had already agreed to the change, and he was in the general opinion of the council members ready to rule. It would be a good training for him, and everyone secretly hoped that a new air would enliven the kingdom. The once so urgent council meeting was postponed to the afternoon on Legolas request, who desired to inform Esteleth about the serious change immediately. No word about the change in rulership of the Woodland realm would leave the council until evening.  
When all the council members had walked out of the chamber Thranduil turned around to his son "Elrond told me that Tinnueth's body is healing but that her fäe does not. That is exactly what I had feared. If she will wither away, I will certainly...." The king sighed deeply "I simply wish to be with her. I wish to sit by her side and hold her hand, make her feel that I am there for her if she needs me". Legolas stared at his father through wide eyes "I will speak to Esteleth and begin my duty. I hope that your endeavor to help Tinnueth will be successful and that she will appreciate it when she wakes up". Thranduil nodded "I hope so too". "Ada, what are you planning to say to her parents? How will you explain the reason for your presence at their daughter's bed side"? The king furrowed his brows " I have not yet thought about that. Do you think that I will have to explain that? Or will it be obvious"? Legolas shrugged his shoulders "I think it will be obvious. Just go in there and see how they react to your presence. I will leave you now and speak to Esteleth". When Legolas had gone Thranduil left the council chamber and headed towards the healers ward. 

\------

The king found Belegur standing behind Riniel who sat next to Tinnueth's bed, holding and caressing her daughter's hand. Thranduil approached them hesitantly "With your permission, I would like to sit at your daughter's bedside". Belegur nodded and Thranduil walked towards the bed and set down on it, looking at Tinnueth pale face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. But behind that fassade lay a deeply troubled mind and fäe. He could sense it. He took hold of one of her hands and cupped it within his before he kissed the back of her hand gently. Tinnueth lay motionless, her consciousness far away from the place and time. Thranduil did not notice how Riniel and Belegur left the ward. He watched Tinnueth and sat quietly for hours with his eyes closed, searching for her fäe. 

\------

A knock on the door caught Legolas attention and he looked up from the scroll which he had been reading. Two guards walked into the king's study. The prince had spend the last two hours here, trying to manage with his father's correspondence. It was a headache. This would certainly become one of his less favorite duties. "My prince, we have returned from the forest. We have brought every part of the two elves bodies which we were able to find. It appears that not all body parts have been found, but after searching the area for hours the brothers father Dogion decided that we should return. Lord Elrond who had lead the search party is now organizing the last rites, which will be performed tomorrow evening. He requested us to give to you this map which was found with the remnants of Maldor". Legolas took the bloody parchment from the guards hand and opened it. "This explains about the brothers knowledge of the secret passages. They must have found it in the grand library. Only a few of those maps exist today, and they are all in my father's keeping. Or at least that is what we had believed. Most of them had been destroyed long ago in order to keep this kingdom protected". The guards looked at the prince with expectation. "I want four elves to begin a new duty in the library from tomorrow morning on. They have to find other maps which might possibly exist and hand them over to me at once. This unfortunate happening with Lady Tinnueth could have been avoided, if not for this map". The guards left the study and the prince sat down behind the desk again. Legolas looked up at Galion who stood nearby "Am I doing well? Probably I'm nothing in comparison with my father". Galion smiled at him "My prince, you are doing very well. In fact I am impressed how you handle the pressure". Legolas chuckled "You may leave now. I will soon finish my duty here and meet with Esteleth. I will expect you tomorrow morning". Galion bowed to the prince and walked away.  
Legolas sighed heavily and leaned back against the backrest of his father's large chair. He felt drained. To be the king's representative was tiring and he waited for the night so that he could leave the study and meet with Esteleth. He was glad that she had received the renewed change of the circumstances with an open heart. He had feared that she might be disturbed, but it had been the opposite. Esteleth eyes had widened considerably and she gaped at Legolas with disbelieve "Prince regent"? Legolas nodded, not sure how to read her expression. But to his happiness she smiled at him and held him close in a long embrace "I knew that your father's kingdom was out of the ordinary when we came here. But my stay here keeps getting more and more interesting. Is there something with what I can help you in your new duty? Legolas felt delighted to hear her speak. "Well, I guess that I will be enormously busy from now on. I will ask you only one thing, and that is to be patient with me for I will not have much time for us." Esteleth promised that she would be very patient and she walked away to inform her parents about the change. 

\------

It was close to nightfall when Elrond walked into the healers ward to change Tinnueth's bandages. He smiled at the king and decided not to speak on the subject as he was actually very well informed. Legolas had visited him and Galadriel and Celeborn only a few hours ago and told them about the new situation. Everyone was quite pleased that the king admitted his feelings for Tinnueth. Elrond was busy to spread the ointment onto her wrist when Thranduil spoke up "What do you believe her prospects are"? This was a very difficult question and Elrond let out a sigh "I can not say for sure. But we have to be strong for her. What you do now is very wise". The king looked up at Elrond who was bandaging her hand now. When he dealt with her other hand which had only four fingers Thranduil felt greatly distraught. He wanted to speak to her. And the need to look into her eyes and to hear her voice was growing steadily with each hour that went by. When Elrond had finished he left the ward again. Thranduil sat utterly still and watched her intently. Thranduil thought deeply about his sons words. They held the truth. He was certain of that. He shared his opinion that too much sleep might prove fatal for Tinnueth. Her fäe needed healing and light, not darkness. There was already enough darkness in her. But how much? Thranduil sighed. He could not tell. But he knew that she needed light. A lot of light. Thranduil placed his hand on her forehead and hesitated. Sleeping regularly would be better than sleeping non-stop. He would try to reason with her. He would not loose her to the darkness which now engulfed her fäe. The elvish mantras were spoken in almost a whisper but that that did not diminish their power. Tinnueth stirred and groaned. She was still in pain and her awakening might prove different than the king hoped. 

Tinnueth opened her eyes slowly and her face contorted. She could see the king's face in the candle light which illuminated the healers ward "I want to sleep. I want to sleep"! Her voice became more and more desperate with each word she uttered. The king's heart tensed and he took hold of one of her hands and caressed it with his thumb. He felt her emotions which radiated strongly from her weakened body. They made him feel sick and increased his concern for her welfare. She had suffered so much agony, which she had yet to overcome. "Let me sleep again. Pleeeease! Please let me sleep". Her hand gave his a weak squeeze as her eyes begged him to fulfill her desire "Please". Her voice was almost inaudible and she began to cry again. Thranduil took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever her reaction might be to what he would suggest to her. His voice was soft and deep "Tinnueth, the darkness of sleep will only worsen your condition. The darkness in which you linger will dim your own light, more and more until you will fade away. What about your parents and brothers? They love you and they need you. I lo.... ahm..... there are many others which love you and need you. You have proven yourself to be very strong and resilient against the evil that you have faced within the last days. And I know that deep inside of you you have the strength to overcome this obstacle. The darkness which has crept into your heart and fäe must be destroyed. Please be strong. There are so many more beautiful things in your life that you can experience, and you will experience them. I want that you experience them". Tinnueth shook her head "I don't want to experience anything anymore. I want to sleep. Let me sleep. Please"! The king did not allow her piteous begging to touch his heart. He knew that he had to be strict. Thranduil took a inaudible deep breath and his expression became stern "If you agree to do it my way, I will be by your side and assist you. I will let you sleep regularly, and you will agree to stay awake for a certain amount of time". Tinnueth felt greatly distressed by his words, causing her body to shake in agony and pain. But she also felt a steady flow of energy coming to her body. It flowed from the king's hands into hers. It soothed her somehow or other. It reminded her of the darkness which she had faced while she slept. Could it be that the king had tried to sooth her while she had slept? She looked up into his eyes which were filled with sternness, but they were also caring and affectionate. Tinnueth felt her body tremble when she spoke "Can I sleep now and be awake later"? Thranduil looked back at her for what seemed like minutes before he placed one hand on her forehead "We have an agreement". He brought her back to the darkness of sleep.  
It was in the middle of the night and she had slept for two hours when he woke her up again. Her face showed the same distress and she moaned out in pain. Her eyes begged him, but then she realized that it was the king that she was looking at, and she remembered their agreement "I don't want to be aware of ... my... my body, my pain... I feel incomplete and tired". The king nodded "Then let me entertain you". Tinnueth eyes widened and Thranduil began to speak to her. He told her of Doriath and she began to listen to him. His narration was so colorful, so full of life that she could see everything clearly in front of her inner eye. It brought color into the cold of her unwanted life, into the darkness which had spread throughout her being like blackish rain clouds which darkened the world during an early spring storm. The king continued while he held her hand at all times. As silence fell in the ward a peace spread between them and Tinnueth sighed. Thranduil felt that he had achieved a great deed tonight and placed his hand on her forehead. Tinnueth looked at him in surprise but the king shook his head "I said you will be awake and then you will sleep. Now the time has come for you to sleep again". He wanted her to stay awake longer, but first he had to gain her trust. 

The king spend the following two days by her side like this, gradually filling her conscious mind with beauty, while during her sleep it was filled by darkness, which step by step began to wane. In the moments when they were alone he woke her and before someone would enter the ward, he let her sleep again. He wanted her for himself. Thranduil knew that it was selfish but he did not care. He saw the darkness that had crept into her being slowly wane and that was all that counted. In the morning of the third day Elrond walked into the ward to change her bandages. He had noticed a change about the elleth, but was not entirely sure what was going on. But today he was absolutely certain that her condition had improved. He suspected that the king had managed to reach out to her through the darkness which surrounded her fäe "I sense a change". He looked at Thranduil who eyed him blankly and remained silent. "Will you not tell me what is going on"? The king shifted on his seat and let out a sigh "I do wake her at times". Elrond's brows rose in astonishment "You wake her up?" Thranduil nodded "Yes, frequently. We have an agreement. She remains awake for a certain amount of time, and then I allow her to sleep again". Elrond was flabbergasted. He would have never suspected that. But then the king felt for her deeply. Much more than he had thought. "Well.....it is good." Thranduil watched as Elrond walked away and left the ward again. The king sighed deeply and continued to concentrated on the bond which he was trying to create between them.

The guards opened the gates to the king's garden and Thranduil walked towards a bench which was located near a small water fountain and surrounded by many beautiful and fragrant flowers. He placed Tinnueth on the bench and she sighed deeply. Her tired and exhausted mind was filled by the fragrance of the flowers and the cooling night air. She inhaled deeply while she leaned back against the backrest. Thranduil studied her face. It looked more relaxed now and he believed that he saw a faint hint of peace on it. Her eyes were closed and he felt tempted to cup her face in his palms and kiss her brow. He had done so many times during the last days, but only while she had been fast asleep. Her chest rose and fell slowly and he felt how the fresh air and the nature which surrounded her now did their own good to heal her wounded fäe. She had not uttered the desire to leave her bed. But the king had felt that the time had come to fill not only her ears with beauty, but her other senses too. So far it seemed that it had been a good idea. Tinnueth concentrated on the fresh air and inhaled it with pleasure. Her memory traveled back to her home land when she walked the forests at night with her brothers by her side. The large rivers on whose benches they had sat countless times, watching the water flow by fast, or cooling their heated bodies in its depths at the end of hot summer days. The glowworms which roamed the night air, illuminating the darkness with their small lights. The gentle night breeze which blew and moved her hair and dress gently, making her feel free. 

Suddenly her memories were dragged away forcefully into the king's realm, running... running .... she ran for her life. Fear gnawed on her heart mercylessly. Maldor pulled her behind him, and she felt how the shackles cut deeply into her wrists because she had problems keeping up with him. Pain and fear invaded her mind harshly and exhaustion spread through her body. She wished to rest. The sound of the orc which followed them, far distant, but nevertheless loudly stomping and threatening. ... Tinnueth got up abruptly from the bench as her senses were overwhelmed by the memory of her plight. The king had noticed the change in her immediately. Her breath quickened and she whimpered at times. A deep and dark distress radiated from her body and she suddenly got up and began to run. He was quick and catched her only strides from the bench on which she had been sitting on. Her knees gave way and he lowered her slowly onto the soft grass where she knelt down. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks and her sobs were frequent and piteous. The king knelt down in front of her and held both of her hands within his own. Thranduil placed a kiss on her brow and rested his forehead on hers. He relieved her memories by blending their minds into one. He saw what she had seen in the forest and Tinnueth began to shudder as he controlled her memory now. She pulled away but he cupped her face with his hands and rested his forehead on hers again. "Shhh, wait, it will help you". The king entered her mind again and his heart was tortured when he felt the physical as well as mental pain she had gone through. He shared her dark memories as well as her pain. It eased the burden of her heart and she was less reluctant to his presence now than she had been when he had begun. When Thranduil had seen it all he straightened his back and created a distance between them. Tinnueth looked around the garden and her face saddened considerably "I want to go home". The king cupped her face again with his large hands and looked into her eyes. This was not going well. He took her hand in his and eyed her fingers, his gaze lingered on the short stump where her finger had been. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles while he gazed deeply into her eyes, trying to read her reaction. There was none. She stared back at him blankly. Thranduil did not feel that he had much to loose. If she would reject him, both of their fates would have been sealed already beforehand. They may never become lovers. But love might give her a reason to want to live on in her body. He closed his eyes for a moment reflecting on what he wanted to say to her. Tinnueth stared at him still when he opened his eyes and she repeated her desire "I want to go home". Thranduil nodded, his voice was soft and kind "Your home is by my side". He saw deep confusion stir within her eyes and a sigh escaped her pale lips. Confusion changed to deep concern and he spoke before her thoughts could drift into the wrong direction "Your place is by my side. I will protect you and make you enjoy each moment of your future life if you decide to stay with me". Tinnueth closed her eyes and tried to grasp his words while Thranduil continued to speak "I give myself to you. Let me make you complete again". The king took a deep breath "Please know that you have all the freedom you need. I will accept any decision which you will make". Tinnueth opened her eyes and looked up at him before she sighed heavily. This was totally confusing and unexpected. Thranduil watched her reaction carefully but he could not see where this situation was leading to. Deep inside of her she felt so free in this moment. A freedom which she had never before felt. What was that? She swallowed and continued to look into the king's eyes. She knew that he had sat at her bed side at all times while she had been asleep. The darkness had been thick and threatening until a small light had appeared. And she knew that he had been the light. It had been his energy which had reached out to her. His energy which had eased the suffering which she had felt even when she was deeply unconscious. His endeavor to help her had reached her even there, where no one else could reach. He had encouraged her to confront the darkness and she knew that she had begun to gradually overcome it. All because of him. But how could she stay with him? Her place was by his side....? This could only mean that he intended to marry her? The king saw her doubting expression and gave her hand a gently squeeze. Tinnueth felt tired, very tired and she leaned against his broad chest. She inhaled his masculine scent and Thranduil wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Tinnueth felt his hand cover her forehead and she closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her instantly.


	23. Confessions

Thranduil fastened his sword belt around his waist and eyed himself in the mirror. His expression was concerned; his appearance slightly aged. The king shook his head and walked out of his chambers. He had spent all of the previous day thinking. However, this had not changed much and he decided to take a walk. As he wandered along the path near the palace, Tinnueth’s image kept haunting his restless mind. Although he was very much aware of the presence of other elves nearby, he tried to ignore them. He understood Legolas’ desire to protect him and it amused him greatly that his son had believed that he would not notice the guards that the prince had ordered to protect the king. It annoyed him slightly, yet it gave him the chance to relax fully. To let his mind stray as far as it desired. He was free to withdraw his senses from the surroundings and concentrate on the things that mattered to him. He felt free and light. 

Thranduil soon noticed that he actually felt like an empty shell. Never before had he experienced emptiness so vividly in his heart. A huge void which apparently consumed any positive emotion he felt. His life had been rather grey over the past few thousand years. Bereft of its color and beauty, his life had often seemed a burden to him. He had in fact accepted that this would never change. Yet Tinnueth had brought a glimpse of light into his darkness. First it had been weak and almost unnoticeable, an occasional flickering. But then it had steadily grown in strength. And with the growing size, it had become increasingly warmer and more beautiful. He felt its warmth in his heart at all times and was grateful that he was allowed to experience this. 

And now he hoped that Tinnueth would accept him with all his faults. He was very much aware of the fact that many elves did not have a high opinion of him. He had left that kind of impression on them. And they had plenty of reasons to do so. But he had changed. And he was capable to love. But would Tinnueth see it? 

He had spoken to Esteleth. She had told him that Tinnueth felt imprisoned in his realm. The king himself had heard stories of the elven settlements of the north. They were beautiful and peaceful. A heavenly place in comparison with his realm which had suffered greatly under the reign of darkness. He had often imagined Tinnueth leisurely stroll the forests there or swim in the rivers and ponds. What could Thranduil offer her? Nothing but a life restrained within his palace walls. He still had the support of Elrond and Celeborn who would aid him along with Galadriel with the cleansing of his forest. But would they prove successful? He had always despised the darkness in his forest. And now, more than ever, he wished to offer Tinnueth a safe and inviting home. Yet his realm was far from that. Any wild and haunted forest in Middle Earth was more beautiful and charming than his. What chances did he have of Tinnueth staying here? 

Thranduil sighed deeply. If only he knew what was on her mind. He deeply desired to know how she felt now and especially what she felt for him. But he had not yet woken Tinnueth. She needed to rest. She still felt pain. Her body needed more time and rest to heal. He did not want to burden her with his request. Sleep was after all a good means to escape the unwanted. He did not …

The king rolled his eyes in annoyance. There were so many excuses he kept telling himself, but the truth was that he hesitated to wake her up. He feared that she would reject him. He preferred to continue to live in the illusion that all might be well, and that she would agree to live by his side. Thranduil sighed heavily. This was not good. It did not help him. He should wake her and confront his fate. No matter what that would be.

Legolas was standing by the large gates, eagerly waiting for his father’s return. A broad smile crossed his face when he saw him walking down the path, obviously deep in his thoughts. He hoped that his father had a change of heart. He knew about the conversation which Thranduil had with Tinnueth more than a day ago. And he also knew that he had not woken Tinnueth up since then. He comprehended his father’s fears. 

The moment when Thranduil spotted Legolas he began to walk towards his father. The prince placed his hand on his father’s shoulder and smiled. "I hope you have enjoyed your walk?" 

Thranduil nodded, yet his expression was grave. "Yes, I have. I have decided to wake Tinnueth up tonight. Please make sure that no one will disturb us." The king motioned with his hand down the forest path. "Shall we?" 

Legolas, surprised, looked at his father who had just invited him to take a walk with him, but accepted his offer gladly. He couldn’t recall the last time he walked with his father as such. "Be assured that you will have all the peace and privacy you will need." 

Thranduil nodded with gratitude. "How do you fare?" 

His son smiled. "So far everything is fine. Tomorrow is our betrothal ceremony and we could not be happier." 

Thranduil shook his head and a smile appeared on his lips. He patted his son’s shoulder as they walked. "I was thinking about your new position when I asked you." 

Legolas grinned. "Oh, that... Well, I am quite annoyed by the huge amount of correspondence which I have to master each and every day. But Galion is a great assistance. Besides that, I guess that I will manage everything. Never before had I realized how much work it actually takes to run this kingdom. To rule a kingdom does not leave much time for personal life. You are a king and that’s it basically. I have in fact grown to admire you for having managed this kingdom for so long without losing your mind. And you have done this on your own, without any assistance or support whatsoever. I have Esteleth who is fortunately coping well with the change. She supports me and that means everything to me. Without her I would not be able to do all the things which have become my duty now." 

He looked up at his father whose expression had turned sad. "I know that I have taken up your duties only temporarily. You will eventually rule again. I wish to say that I hope that when you return to your rightful position, you will not return alone. I pray that you will have the same kind of support, as I have now." 

Thranduil smiled at Legolas and a sigh escaped his lips. "I hope so, too. Maybe everything will be clarified after tonight." 

Legolas nodded. "Yes. You should not delay this any longer. It would lead to no good."

Thranduil’s eyes scanned the dense forest and his mind wandered. "I hear that Lord Elrond is greatly pleased with the outcome of this festival." 

The prince nodded. "Yes, he is indeed. Many elves have found spouses within our halls." 

Thranduil chuckled. "I hope Elrond will not see it as a good omen and decide to organize it here regularly."

Legolas’ eyes widened but he remained quiet. Elrond had just spoken to him this morning and had mentioned this very idea with great enthusiasm. The prince had laughed about it then, but the Lord of Imladris had been absolutely serious. 

Thranduil eyed his son from the side. "He has mentioned it already?"

The prince grinned and nodded. Thranduil groaned out and shook his head. "There is no way that this will happen. Not as long as I live." 

Both elves chuckled and they began to walk back to the palace.

It was quite early that evening when Thranduil visited Tinnueth. Her parents left the ward as soon as the king walked in. He took his seat by her side. His fingertips caressed her cheek and ran over the fine scar which would remain visible. He noticed that his hand shook slightly and hastily clenched it to a fist. Why was he so nervous? He got up and leaned in to kiss her brow before he placed his hand on her forehead. His lips moved as he spoke the elvish chants quietly and Tinnueth began to stir. She opened her eyes and Thranduil sat down again. He took hold of her hand. 

"Did you find peace in the oblivion of sleep, my lady?" 

To his dismay she shook her head. "No."

Thranduil furrowed his brows. "Why not? What was different?"

Her eyes were filled with a great longing as she sighed heavily. "I have seen the sea." 

Her voice became louder and clearer as she looked into his eyes. "I have seen the sea. The sea where Lord Círdan’s ships set sail and leave this world." 

Thranduil’s heart almost stopped beating. 

Tinnueth noticed his reaction. "You have to breathe. My king, you must breathe." She placed her free hand on his chest and patted him gently. 

Thranduil breathed deeply and craned his head to the side. "Your heart longs for the sea?" 

Her only reply was a short nod. The king felt utterly frustrated, unable to believe his misfortune. This situation seemed to be getting worse. He almost lost her once, and now he feared that he might lose her again. The sea was his greatest enemy. Once an elf’s longing was awakened, it could not be stopped. While the king thought about the sea, Tinnueth had other worries. Her eyes reflected fear and her face appeared almost grey. 

"When I was in the forest with the brothers, I was afraid." 

Her words scattered his thoughts and he furrowed his brows. He took hold of her other hand which still rested against his chest. 

"This is your past now. Very soon it will be just a mere memory of a dark period of the long and beautiful life you will live. Until it is completely forgotten." 

She shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes. "How can I ever forget that? You have no idea how scared I was, you do not know how exhausted I felt. At some moments I wished I died instantly." 

Thranduil eyed her with compassion. "I know". He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know because I have seen it. I have seen it and I have felt it. Your memories have been like a window through which I have seen into your world. I know what you are talking about. Have you forgotten that you shared your memories with me the other night?"

Tinnueth had not forgotten. She remembered it very vividly. It happened after her memories had returned and she had run. The king had seen her memories and this had brought her relief. Her eyes widened. She remembered another thing. The king’s words. He had actually told her in his own way that he wished to marry her. Tinnueth swallowed hard and became slightly nervous while Thranduil continued to speak to her. 

"…And let me tell you that you were exceptionally brave and strong on that day. There are not many elves who would have survived what you have been through. Our lives do not end with the death we might find in Middle Earth. We go to Mandos’ Halls and we will live again in a much more beautiful world. We are eternal. Sometimes death seems like an easy escape route for some. You just suffer a moment of pain, and then you will be saved and brought to Mandos’ Halls. But it is truly brave to remember the ones we would leave behind. And to decide to fight for them, that is a brave deed." 

Tinnueth shook her head. "No, I was afraid. That was all. I don’t see bravery in my deeds. Just fear." 

Thranduil smiled at her. "If fear did not exist, how would we know that we are brave? Everyone is afraid. Many will never overcome fear. And that’s good. It reminds us of the mortality of this world. I have walked the same path. Believe me when I say that you’re truly brave."

Tinnueth looked uncertain. Her doubtful eyes looked utterly attractive to him and his heart warmed up when he heard her innocent question. "You were once afraid?"

Thranduil brushed his finger over her pale cheek and nodded. "Yes. There is no shame in being afraid. It may reveal strength." 

Tinnueth sighed deeply and Thranduil went on. "You showed true bravery yet again when you agreed to remain awake." 

She eyed him sceptical but remained quiet. 

"I am a king, and I have known many strong and brave warriors who have chosen to fade away in a situation like yours. But you decided to stay and fight." 

Thranduil broke eye contact with her and looked down at her hand which he was holding firmly. "I am very grateful that you stayed." 

Tinnueth knew what he meant. She placed her other hand above his and her thumb caressed his hand. "Thank you." 

The king looked up at her again. "For what?"

She smiled shyly. "For encouraging me to stay." 

Thranduil smiled and she spoke again. 

"I know today that I want to experience more in this life, and..." She hesitated and lowered her eyes, watching her fingers caressing his large hand. "What is there for me to experience... I want to do it wi... " She took a deep breath. "I know that in my heart I long for the sea. But if I sailed to the west, there would be another longing in my heart which would be far more powerful than the one I feel for the sea."  
Tinnueth looked into his eyes that stared at hers in sheer anticipation. "Today I know that my heart longs for you."

Tinnueth blushed heavily and the rosy colour on her cheeks quickened Thranduil’s heartbeat. The king’s heart melted. His feelings for her deepened even more. 

Tinnueth broke the silence which lingered between them. "When I was alone in the darkness, and when you were not there with me, I felt your absence. And never do I want to feel your absence again." 

Thranduil’s emotions were unleashed. So much, that he almost felt ashamed of his emotional discrepancy. He placed one hand behind her back and pulled her close and rested her head against his chest. The king placed a kiss on the top of her head and they sat perfectly still. He held her close as he smelled her hair and listened to her calm breath. She enjoyed his protective embrace and his heartbeat, which she heard, her ear rested on his chest. 

Tinnueth nuzzled her face into his tunic. No matter how perfect this moment seemed, the king was still worried about the sea. As if she could read his thoughts she said, "Yes, I have seen the sea, but I saw you before that. My heart longed for you first."

Thranduil smiled and pressed her closer to him. They sat together for hours until late night. The king stirred and looked down into her pale face. "Tinnueth, I’ll let you sleep now. You must be exhausted." 

To his surprise she slung her hands around his body and held him close. "I do not want to sleep. I want to be with you." 

A broad smile formed on Thranduil’s lips and he made himself comfortable. They sat for some time in silence until Thranduil’s expression became grave. "I was afraid when the brothers took you away from me. I was afraid when I thought that you had left your last breath in the forest. Then I was afraid that you would not recover from your wounds and you would fade away." 

He was ashamed of his own words and feelings. He could ride into battle and fight fearlessly, yet something very crucial had changed in him. He had bonded. Now everything would change.


	24. Supporting the desire of the Prince

Thranduil had spent the rest of the night with Tinnueth. They had not spoken, but had enjoyed their companionship. The fact that they both had spoken honestly about their feelings and fears had led them closer to each other. It gave them a sense of closeness that would slowly but surely deepen more and more. The bond which they had formed had already begun to strengthen them. Tinnueth body and fae found a peace in the presence of the king which she had never known. It not only healed her, but it also made her feel complete. Tinnueth began to understand what a bond between two elves really meant. Previously she had feared marriage and had tried to avoid it at all costs. But now she knew that it made them both stronger. It seemed to heal both of them.  
Thranduil had similar thoughts. His fae had finally found the peace for which he had unknowingly yearned for.The emptiness and silence in his self slowly began to lose volume. Slowly but surely his existence brightened and he could feel how the worries and sufferings of countless years began to distance from him. There was no more space for them. He was very impressed about how quickly his fae reacted to the situation. She began to slowly but steadily to blossom. The king would have never expected that this would happen to him again. This was definitely a second chance which he had received, and he would not waste it. It was far too precious. Thranduil was ready to do anything for her, and he knew that she would do the same for him. After thousands of years which he had lived, he would learn something that would be new to him. He would marry a elleth who did this with pleasure. He would rule his kingdom with a queen, which would stay at his side forever. An elleth which wanted to share his life. Thranduil sighed. Perhaps he would be again blessed with an elling, who would know the love of a mother. The king closed his eyes and breathed in her scent deeply. His long and lonely journey had finally come to an end.

The Citizens of the woodland realm rejoiced in the news that their king and had found an elleth with which he wanted to spend his life. The news had spread like a wildfire, and the already happy elves were deeply touched when they heard the news about their king. It was before dawn, and in the palace preparations for the betrothal ceremonies were at full speed. Countless elves were running back and forth excitedly and decorated the large hall. Others were in the kitchen and had begun to prepare the feast, while some elves had gone into the gardens to pick flowers. In the tailoring of the palace, the seamstresses worked feverishly on recent changes on Esteleth dress. Thranduil had brought Tinnueth to her parents. She did not want to stay longer on the healer ward. The king stood on his balcony and looked out into the night. His son would celebrate his betrothal today and Thranduil had to make some preparations, which he took very important as a father. An engagement ceremonyamong elves was very simple and relatively short. The parents of the ellon and elleth made certain preparations which were auspicious. The bride's parents made a wreath of flowers for their daughter, which not only represented the eternal beauty and youth of the elleth, but also her fragility, the subtle purity of her fae and her body. The parents of the groom forged the engagement ring for their son. It represented the strength of the ellon, his willpower, and his courage and bravery. Qualities which were highly appreciated among elves. The groom would give this ring to his future wife along with his promise to maintain those qualities and to share them with her. Thranduil would forge the ring for Legolas himself. He had never cared if his son was married or not. But the pressure from his subjects and elves outside his kingdom had grown over the years. The fact that his son would finally marry filled Thranduil with pride. The king wondered about Legoals future and enjoyed the idea that his son son would become a father someday. It seemed a lifetime ago that Legolas was born. The cool night air blew into Thranduil's face and he breathed it in deeply. The sun would soon appear on the horizon and stain the few clouds in the sky in a color scale from yellow and orange to purple. The air promised a sunny day and Thranduil's thoughts traveled back to the day when Legolas had been born.

It was on a warm summer morning like this one today. The dew on the grass and flowers sparkled in the rays of the early morning sun. The air smelled of hyacinths which had nearly withered and of the first roses of the year, which had blossomed in all its glory. The tiny elfling whom the king cradled in his arms looked so helpless, so fragile. Thranduil had sat down with him in the wet grass and looked at him admiringly. Legolas was clutching to his father's finger and sucked on it. His son had suddenly looked up at the sky in wonder and had stretched out his hand. Thranduil's gaze had followed his son's hand and he had seen a small green leaf which fell down from the tree. It turned small circles while it fell down and to the astonishment of the king, his son had reached for it. His sons small blue eyes had been so full of curiosity when he had eyed the leaf. The king chuckled when he remembered how his son had come to his name. Sometimes Thranduil missed the time when Legolas was an elfling. But now he had hope. He hoped that he would be blessed with a small elfling one more time. Because he would marry Tinnueth, there was the possibility that she might become pregnant. Thranduil withdrew his thoughts quickly. He did not want to think so far in advance. Yes, it was his hope that he would once again become a father, but the king did not want to awaken his passionate feelings which had slumbered deeply within him for a long time. 

A knock at the door interrupted the thoughts of the king. He turned around and looked at Legolas who entered into his chamber. His son looked very happy and satisfied and Thranduil was happy for him. He turned to his son "What brings you so early in the morning to me"? Legolas smiled and approached his father "Ada, Esteleth and I have talked a lot during the last few hours and we have decided that we will not have our ceremony today". Thranduil was surprised "Why not? Have you quarreled"? When Legolas saw the worried look in his father's face he quickly shook his head "No, do not worry. But we would like to wait with our betrothal ceremony until you and Tinnueth will take this step". Thranduil was touched by Legolas idea and smiled at his son before he put his hands on Legolas shoulders "I appreciate your decision a lot, but such a change will not happen. You're going to have your ceremony today. There are no ifs and buts! This day is very important for the both of you. And do not worry about Tinnueh and me. We have time. I do not want to be an obstacle to your happiness. Therefore I expect you to accept my decision". Legolas agreed hesitantly but felt nevertheless very uncomfortable "If this is your wish, then I'm going to talk with Esteleth now. She has already informed her parents about our desire to postpone our betrothal". He turned around and left his father's chamber. Thranduil shook his head slowly and sighed. Thranduil would have his own ceremony with Tinnueth at anytime. The sooner the better. But he had decided to wait until she was doing better. Not all of her wounds had healed and Thranduil thought that it was not the time to ask her about this now.

"But why"? Tinnueth eyebrows were furrowed and Esteleth smiled at her "We want to wait with our ceremony until you and the king you have yours. Then we will make the ceremony together". The good idea of Legolas and Esteleth was met by Tinnueth with rejection "That is not necessary. Why should you suddenly change everything"? Esteleth was puzzled by Tinnueth's reaction. She had expected that she would be happy. The two Elleth sat in the presence of their parents on a sofa and talked. There was a knock and the door opened. Legolas head peeked in. When he saw Esteleth he walked into the chamber and sat down on a chair "My father says that there will be no changes. Our ceremony will take place today". The prince looked disappointed and Tinnueth looked at him in surprise "Why is that so important to you?" Legolas looked over to her "My father and I have never really done something together. I do not have many fond memories of our times together. And I had hoped to share such a joyous occasion with him. But I understand and I do accept his reason". Tinnueth looked at him expectantly "What are the reasons of your father? "Legolas sighed "He just said he did not want to be an obstacle in the way of our happiness". Tinnueth nodded and leaned back to think. Legolas and Esteleth began to talk about the ceremony with her parents. After a few minutes there was a knock and the door and the prince had to go because of an important issue. Esteleth smiled when the door closed. Tinnueth had watched her "Is it stressful?" Esteleth looked surprised "What do you mean"? Tinnueth raised an eyebrow "He constantly goes away. You have so little time for each other". Esteleth sighed and sat down beside Tinnueth. She took Tinnueth's hands in hers and smiled "Yes, but the feelings that we have for each other are stronger than anything else. He has very little time, but we are happy anyway". Esteleth beamed at Tinnueth "And I know that you and the king will be happy". Tinnueth smiled timidly "But you and Legolas had a little time before ... before Legolas took over the duties of the king". Esteleth leaned a little closer to Tinnueth "Exactly. And that is precisely the reason why the king has assigned his position to his son. It only temporarily, but the king had done so to strengthen your relationship. He has done this for you. That is what Legolas told me". A thick tear rolled down Tinnueth's cheek "If that is so, I must go now". Tinnueth got up and left the chamber. Esteleth was surprised and looked bewildered at their parents.

The King closed his last buttons of his tunic, eyeing himself in the mirror again. He had a lot to do and wanted to go to the main hall to check whether the preparations progressed. A knock on the door made him look up. Who was that? The doors opened and to his surprise Tinnueth walked into his chamber. Thranduil stepped immediately to her side and eyed her curiously. A dress hung over her arm. Her visit was very unexpected, but most welcome "Should you not be with your parents and take rest"? The voice of the king sounded worried and Tinnueth blushed slightly. He was right. But she had come with a major concern to him. She smiled and leaned against his strong upper body "Yes, I should". Thranduil smiled down at her "And why are you here"? Tinnueth looked out through the door of the balcony and saw the sky "May I watch the sunrise"? The sudden enthusiasm in her voice delighted Thranduil and he took her by the hand. Together they stood on the balcony and witnessed the sunrise until Tinnueth could no longer stand. Thranduil took a chair and sat on it before he pulled her onto his lap. While sun's rays began to dye the sky Tinnueth looked up at the King "Legolas has indeed accepted your decision, but he's very disappointed". Thranduil did not really want to talk about this topic, but what should he say now? "My son wanted that we would celebrate our betrothal together. That's why he wanted to postpone his ceremony. I told him that his betrothal will take place today. He can not always get what he wants". Tinnueth sighed "He wanted to share with you a beautiful and precious memory". Thranduil leaned his head to one side and looked down at her "And what do you think about that"? His heart pounded fast within his chest when Tinnueth looked him in the eye "I share his opinion". The king looked puzzled at her "You want that I will postpone my son's betrothal ceremony"? Tinnueth smiled mischievously and shook her head "No. But if it's so important to you that they get engaged today, then we'll just have to do the same". Tinnueth fell silent and Thranduil stared at her surprised "That would mean that we would have our betrothal ceremony today". Tinnueth looked at him questioningly "Is that not permitted"? A smile appeared on Thranduil's face "Of course it's allowed. I had thought about this possibility myself but did not want to rush things. You are still weak." Tinnueth sighed heavily "Yes I am, but the ceremony is short. And I am convinced that you would help me if I could no longer stand. Thranduil nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
Tinnueth stood up and raised her arm "I thought that this dress might be suitable". Thranduil looked at the dress "It looks very nice. But you should wear a new dress". Tinnueth shook her head "I do not want to cause anyone problems. The elves in your kingdom have certainly enough to do today". The king took a deep breath and looked at her a little seriously "I want you to wear a new dress. And we will take care of that now". He took the dress out of her hand and put it over the chair before he left his room with her. The seamstresses were surprised when the king suddenly stood before them. They showed him the dress which they had made for Esteleth. They believed the king had come to see it. Thranduil put his hand around Tinnueth slender waist and pulled her close to him "The dress is beautiful. But I need a second dress, and it should be more beautiful than this one". The dressmaker smiled and nodded. "That's not a problem. When should the dress be done"? Thranduil smirked at her "Tonight for the ceremony." A penetrating silence fell in the sewing room and all seamstresses looked at the king in horror who continued to speak "We will have our betrothal ceremony tonight and my future wife needed a dress". He looked at Tinnueth who blushed. The king kissed her knuckles and left the sewing room. Tinnueth sighed audible and turned to the seamstresses which slightly panicked.

The heavy doors of the council chamber opened and Thranduil strode quickly toward the large table. Legolas and Elrond stood up to greet the King "Sit down again." Elrond eyed the king attentively and was not surprised by his words. The Lord of Imladris had noticed the signs immediately. Thranduil cleared his throat and looked at his son "We have decided that we will have our betrothal ceremony tonight". An oceanic smile appeared on Legolas face and he stood up to hug his father. Elrond approached Thranduil "That means there are more preparations to be done". Thranduil nodded "Yes, I have brought Tinnueth to the seamstresses and was hoping that you would take care of other things. I will go to the forge now". Elrond shook his head "I already have too much to do with the other ceremonies. But I'll see to it that everything for tonight is being prepared. Galadriel might oversee the preparations for you and Tinnueth. In addition I'll have to apparently accompany you". Thranduil did not understand what Elrond was saying "What are you talking about? I will forge the ring for my son now." Elrond nodded "Which I'm aware of." He smiled at the king "And I'm going to forge yours". Thranduil stared at Elrond in surprise. He had not expected this. Legolas was delighted and waited for the reaction of his father, which quickly followed. Thranduil hugged Elrond and they left the council chamber together. The prince smiled contentedly. Tinnueth had a good influence on his father. Legolas left the chamber and mused to himself. Tinnueth would be a good queen, and his father due to her presence a better king.


	25. A moment for reflection

Esteleth tugged at her dress and eyed herself critically in the mirror. Her mother had not liked the dress last night and the seamstresses had made some last minute changes. The dress did not look the same as Esteleth had imagined, but it was acceptable. It was probably better that way, she thought. Esteleth looked over her shoulder and a smile appeared on her lips when she saw Tinnueth. She lay on a settee with her eyes closed. Tinnueth still looked weak. She was pale and very thin. But now her cheeks were slightly rosy. Esteleth suspected that Tinnueth was a little excited.

It was already afternoon and Tinnueth did nothing more than to lie on the settee. She didn't notice Esteleth's presence because she was too absorbed in her thoughts. Tinnueth reflected about her life. The trip to Mirkwood had taken a different course than she had imagined. It resulted in drastic changes in her life. She would marry the king. Tinnueth's heart beat faster as she thought of Thranduil. The way how Thranduil had taken care of her, had not gone unnoticed. At first she did not understand his motive. She thought that he felt guilty. But the longer he had sat at her bedside, the clearer it became that it was something else that kept him at her side. 

Tinnueth flinched suddenly when she felt a sharp pain. She raised her hand and looked at it, frowning. The missing finger brought back memories, which she wanted to forget. She rubbed her hand and closed her eyes again. Tinnueth thought of Thranduil and wondered when it had begun. When had the connection between them come into existence? Had it been the sword fighting? Or was it the discussion which they had had? Or perhaps the moments when he had rescued her. A smile played on her lips as she remembered how the king had saved her. Yes, perhaps it had happened in this very moment. She remembered the feeling when he had held her protectively in his arms after Legolas had found her. Despite her pain and all the suffering which she had felt at that moment, he had given her something very precious. 

Her fëa had been desperately seeking protection, and she had found it in Thranduil. Something had changed significantly, which she could not really understand at the time. A part of her life was over at that moment, and a new part had begun. What it was, she did not know at that time. In the days which followed, Tinnueth had felt the presence of Thranduil's fëa, as he had desperately searched for her in the darkness which had surrounded her. She did not understand it then, but Tinnueth knew now what had happened. Their fëar had united. Despite her unconsciousness they had found each other and Thranduil had given her strength through this delicate and subtle bond.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Tinnueth felt a gentle touch that brought the tear to a standstill. She opened her eyes and was surprised when she noticed that it was Thranduil who stood beside her. His usually pale face was a little darker than usual and his clothing was slightly blackish. He had returned from the forge. Thranduil sat beside her on the settee and looked at Tinnueth questioningly. His voice was low and deep.

"Why are you crying," he asked slightly worried.

Tinnueth smiled at him, "I'm just happy."

Thranduil wiped away another tear and nodded before he took her hand in his.

"Let me take you to your parents. You're tired. It would be better if you rest before the ceremony."

Thranduil helped her up and put his arm around her slender waist. Together they left the sewing room. 

\-----

Legolas paced in his chamber while Esteleth stood near his door.

"I just observed your father and Tinnueth," she said.

The prince looked at her surprised.

"What happened," he asked curiously.

Esteleth smiled.

"It was the way he looked at Tinneuth which touched me. I was in the sewing room for the last fitting when your father came in. He seemed to be greatly surprised when he saw Tinnueth. He probably thought that she had already returned to her chamber. Your father watched her for some time and she did not notice his presence until he wiped a tear from her face."

Legolas had approached Esteleth and looked at her anxiously.

"Why did she cry?"

"Your father has asked her the same question. Tinnueth simply said that she was happy. And your father looked so peaceful in this moment."

Legolas looked relieved.

"It was about time. In this kingdom we have been through a lot, thanks to the foul mood of my father. His grief was always noticeable for us. But he has always denied it. I hope that all will be better."

Esteleth nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, and once he returns to his position as king, we visit my home to the north."

The prince nodded in agreement.

"But we will still need my father's consent."

Esteleth frowned playfully.

"Why do we need his approval? You are the prince and we just do what we want."

Legolas arched a brow at her and grinned.

"We do what we want?" 

Esteleth nodded firmly, "What can your father do? Be honest, can he stop us?"

"And what if I do not want to go against my father's will?"

Esteleth smiled.

"We do what I want. You have nothing to say," she said, as she tried to remain serious.

Legolas expression was amused.

"What did you just say?"

Esteleth grinned at him.

"Yes, my prince regent?"

Legolas grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the wall.

"A bit more respect would be appropriate, don't you think," he said with a hoarse voice. 

Esteleth smiled cheeky and Legolas claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. His mouth began to ravage hers and Esteleth could not help but return his kiss with equal passion. His large hands roamed over her body before he picked her up. Esteleth wrapped her legs around his waist and Legolas grabbed her butt and pulled her close. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it before his tongue danced with hers. Esteleth pressed her body against his and her fingers ran through his silver blond hair. Legolas moaned quietly and squeezed her butt, sinking slowly down to his knees. 

Her breath trembled when his lips brushed over the subtle skin of her neck. His heated breath on her skin gave her shivers. Legolas nibbled on her neck before he turned them around with a swift move. He laid Esteleth on the floor. She didn't feel the cold floor underneath her body. The heat which rushed through her body was fiery hot and her body began to betray her. Her trembling legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him down onto her. Legolas began to grind his loins into hers and claimed her lips in another passionate kiss.  
The prince growled out when he heard a knock on his door. This was utterly untimely. Or wasn't it? Esteleth grabbed hold of his arms and tried to keep him in place but the prince slowly lifted his body off of hers. He gave her a peck on her lips. 

"I am sorry," he said. 

Esteleth growled out in frustration but quickly stood up and tugged on her dress when Legolas approached the door. She recognized Galion's voice. 

After a few minutes of discussion Legolas closed the door and gave Esteleth an apologetic look. 

"I am deeply sorry. But believe me, it was better that way." 

Esteleth approached him and ran her hands over his chest. She felt his heart pounding fiercely under her fingers. Legolas took her hands in his and lifted them up, placing kisses on her knuckles. 

"I know what it is that you desire. Please trust me when I say that I am yearning for you with equal desire. But we must wait." 

Esteleth pouted and Legolas smiled gently at her. 

"Can you imagine our parents expressions if they would see us after this? I am certain that we would not receive their blessings for our betrothal. My father would chastise me in front of everyone." 

Esteleth blushed. She kissed his cheek before she walked towards his door. She was about to open it when Legolas spoke once again. 

"Esteleth, please do take a shower. You know what my father said about this. It's visible."

She blushed heavily and left his chamber. Legolas sat down in a chair and began to reflect about the changes in his life. He was glad that he would share this celebration with his father and hoped that it would strengthen their bond. His father had become sociable and Legolas hoped that the time which Thranduil would spend away from his royal duties and with Tinnueth would soften his heart even more. 

There had been a time when Legolas had dreaded the thought of his own marriage. Only because of the cold demeanor of his father. He had feared for the poor elleth, which would have to live under his father's rule. More than that had he feared for a small elfling with which he might be blessed. The thought of having an elfling grow up near his father had made the prince inactive. He had ignored all ellith's, until the day when he met Esteleth. Even when he understood that his heart had been captured by her, he had been worried. Especially because of his father's impossible behavior. By the Valar's grace, his father's heart and fëa had opened up to Tinnueth and Legolas' worries were dwindling.  
Legolas rose from the chair and walked to his dresser. His fingers glided over the silver tunic which he would wear tonight and he smiled. This day would mark a new beginning in his life and in that of his father. His hands reached to unbutton his tunic and he looked down in surprise. Most of the buttons had already been opened. Esteleth! Legolas shook his head in amusement and grinned. He had not even noticed that she had done it. He slid the tunic over his shoulders and walked into his bathroom. Legolas growled softly as he thought about the fact that Galion had seen him like this.

When he returned to his chamber he found that Galion was awaiting him. He smiled broadly and handed the prince his new clothes. Legolas got dressed and eyed himself in the mirror. 

"My prince," Galion gazed at him approvingly, "You look almost as stunning as your father." 

Legolas turned to Galion. 

"Almost as stunning as my father," he smiled happily, "Then let me convince myself. Let's go to him."

They walked out of his chamber and headed for his father's private rooms. 

\-----

After Thranduil had brought Tinnueth back to her parents, he had sent word to Galion to arrange maids for her, who would help to dress her for the ceremony. Thranduil had retreated to his chamber and stood on his balcony until Galion paid him a visit, reminding him, that it was about time to dress for the ceremony. Thranduil stood in front of his mirror. He seemed content.

"With your permission, my king, I'll fetch the prince," said Galion. 

Thranduil nodded and Galion returned shortly afterwards with Legolas. The prince smiled proudly when he eyed his father from head to toe, but said nothing. He did not want to rise his father's temper. But Galion's words had been true. He looked indeed stunning. 

"Ada, are you ready?" 

Thranduil nodded and turned to his son. 

"Yes. And are you ready?"

The king's gaze traveled over his son's body and he smirked at him. 

"As I see you have been busy." 

Legolas shifted his gaze to Galion who pretended not to listen to the conversation. 

"Ada, how do you know? I don't understand," Legolas frowned. 

Thranduil chuckled. 

"My son, with increasing age elves do notice subtle changes more and more. But do not worry, your secret is safe with me. And with Galion, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn. And Esteleth's parents - I assume.... and with my council members and half of my subjects." 

Legolas stared at his father in disbelief, who smiled at him sarcastically. 

"My son, shall we?" Thranduil arched a brow and awaited Legolas' reply.

The prince nodded reluctantly and followed his father to the large hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that I have not written anything new for this story for so long. I had little time because I had to work a lot and was then ill for a long time. Because of that it was not possible for me to write two stories simultaneously. Thank you for your understanding.


	26. Revenge is sweet

Legolas was nervous. His thoughts revolved only around the words of his father. From the moment when he had entered the great hall, he felt that everyone was staring at him. His gaze was fixed on the ground as he followed his father to the center of the hall.

Elrond had awaited their arrival, and looked the king questioningly.

"Is Legolas having second thoughts," he inquired, while he gazed at the prince. 

Thranduil smirked and remained silent. It amused him to see his son's embarrassment. It has been a long time since he had last seen Legolas like that. But then the king's smirk disappeared and he scowled regretfully. He was playing with Legolas' feelings on his special day. His son had been so eager to share this auspicious occasion with him, but now Thranduil was ruining it. He gazed at Legolas before he turned to him.

"Legolas, please don't take my words too serious. It was not entirely true what I had said. No one except your father and mother can notice the fine traits of lust which linger in your aura." 

Legolas gazed at his father and frowned. 

"Do you know that I believed any of your words," he said, feeling relieved. 

Now Thranduil felt even guiltier than before.

"I know. That's why I thought it would be best, if I ended your ordeal." 

Legolas grinned now and rubbed his forehead with his hand. 

"Do you realize that I could take revenge?"

Thranduil chuckled and wondered if Legolas might be serious. 

"You would not fool around with my old father," he asked cautiously.

"If you do fool around with your only son on a day like this, then you have put yourself at risk."

Thranduil smiled and his gaze traveled through the large hall. His eyes widened when he spotted their guests. 

"Here come our future relatives," he remarked, with a smile on his lips. 

The prince gazed towards the end of the hall where he spotted the two families, who had just entered the large hall. Legolas took a deep breath and straightened his back. In his mind, the engagement was already over and Legolas was alone with Esteleth. He gazed at his father who stood next to him. Thranduil's hands were clasped behind his back and he observed the elves. 

"Ada, how long must we remain at the festivities?" 

Thranduil immediately understood the reason for Legolas' question. 

"Until sun rise, I guess."

Legolas' head whipped around and he frowned. Thranduil gave him a side glance and remarked, "That counts for you and Esteleth. I and Tinnueth however, will leave the celebrations soon." 

Thranduil could not suppress his smirk. He could swear that he saw envy in his son's eyes. Legolas remained quiet.

"Believe me my son, if could change the past, I would do so. I would rather spend a thousand nights with Tinnueth, celebrating our betrothal until sunrise, than bringing her back to her chamber tonight. It's her poor health which will force us to leave the celebration earlier." 

Legolas saw the pain in his father's eyes and nodded silently. His father was right. Tinnueth needed rest. His gaze wandered to Esteleth's family and Legolas was glad, that she had not gone through the ordeal, which Tinnueth had been through. The prince watched as they approached and his attention fell on Tinnueth's family. They were obviously happy but Legolas could see that beneath their smiles was still the shock and fear which they had experienced.

\-----

Tinnueth stared at her reflection in the mirror. She marveled how fast the ellith's had sewn her gown, which looked absolutely stunning. Tinnueth turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Esteleth, who stood behind her.

"If someone had told me a year ago that this would happen, I would not have believed it," Tinnueth said, with a smile on her lips.

Esteleth nodded silently. She was still flustered by the sudden change in her own life.

Tinnueth sighed. 

"Shall we go," she asked.

"Yes, let's go." 

Together they left her chamber. The guards at the door escorted them to the hall. Butterflies fluttered in their tummies when they approached the large hall. They held each others hands and approached the center where Thranduil and Legolas waited. Thranduil took a step towards Tinnueth and took hold of her hand. Her form reflected in his eyes which shone with the warmth of love. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles before he spoke. 

"You look beautiful tonight". 

Tinnueth smiled and tried not to blush, what was not possible. She noticed that the attention of the elves was directed toward them and found it rather strange to be in the center of attention. 

"When I think back to our first argument, I must admit that I never thought that we could have something in common," she said with a smile. 

Thranduil smirked at her. 

"Nevertheless, I was right," said Thranduil. "And don't you try to convince me otherwise." 

She smiled and leaned against him. Lord Elrond was ready and shared a meaningful glance with the king. They would be betrothed first, followed by Legolas and Esteleth. After that the other elven couples would have their ceremony. 

"It's time," Thranduil whispered. 

He looked at Tinnueth, who took a deep breath. Her smile wavered and she seemed to be nervous. They stepped forward and it became quiet in the large hall. Tinnueth's heart pounded so loud within her chest that she believed that everyone present could certainly hear it. Then she felt a warm and calm energy spread into her being. She gazed at the king's hand which held hers. Thranduil squeezed her hand gently and she saw the smile which played on his lips. Elrond cleared his throat and began the first betrothal speech of the night.  
Tinnueth's body and mind were filled with the king's soothing energy which helped her to relax. He had reached out to her fëa, many times in this way, while she had been in the darkness. But now she felt his energy much more intense. It was strong, bright and beautiful. She had needed it while she had been in the dark, and now she needed it to remain in the light. Elrond brought forth the rings and Thranduil spoke his vows, followed by Tinnueth. Then he slid a ring onto her slender finger. Tinnueth's brows furrowed suddenly as she gazed at her hand. In her mind flashed pictures of the battle in which she had lost her finger. The empty space on her hand disturbed her suddenly. Thranduil understood her problem and clasped his hand around hers and covered the empty space with his own finger.  
Tinnueth looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek. Thranduil caught it mid way and wiped it away. She took the other ring from Elrond and slid it onto Thranduil's finger. His hands were so large, his fingers slender but rich in strength. Their eyes met and Thranduil kissed Tinnueth's brow before they stepped aside, making way for the prince and his beloved. Tinnueth's watched as Legolas and Esteleth exchanged their vows and rings. Her heart felt so glad in this moment. She took part in one of the most beautiful moments of her friend's life. Esteleth eyes sparkled with happiness when she glanced shortly at Tinnueth. 

Then Legolas kissed Esteleth and Tinnueth was greatly surprised by the prince's public demonstration of affection. Thranduil smirked before he cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear. Legolas did not break their kiss and some elves began to chuckle. Tinnueth stared at them wide eyed. It was unusual that elves kissed in public, especially in such way. When Legolas finally broke their kiss Esteleth was deeply blushed and gasped for air. 

"You should have warned me," she whispered breathlessly. 

The prince smiled widely and led Esteleth to the side. 

"Since when do you need a warning," he whispered back, "This wasn't the first time that we have kissed like that." 

 

The long and exhausted sigh of Tinnueth caused Thranduil's attention to drift away from the ceremony.

"It's best if we go now. You need rest," he said in a low voice. 

Tinnueth nodded and Thranduil took hold of her hand and led her out of the hall. The cool night air surrounded them as they walked towards their chambers. Thranduil placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Tinnueth sighed when she finally walked inside her chamber. She walked over to the bed and lied down immediately.  
Thranduil stood in the doorway and watched her silently for a few moments before he went into her chamber. He closed the door quietly and approached the bed. Her breathing was calm and he hesitated for a moment before he sat down at the foot of the bed. Thranduil removed her shoes and placed them onto the floor before he took her blanket. Then he covered Tinnueth and placed a kiss on her temple. When he stepped inside the corridor, he pondered briefly about the direction which he should take before he walked down the corridor. Thranduil decided to return to the celebration. Tinnueth was fast asleep and did not need him. 

The ceremonies were over when Thranduil went into the large hall for the second time that evening. He strolled over to the long table where he sat beside Elrond. The Lord of Imladris did not hide his delight when he noticed Thranduil's presence.

"I did not expect you to return tonight," he said.

Thranduil gazed at him for a moment before he took his goblet of wine. 

"Neither did I," he replied, as he let the wine swirl in the goblet. "Tinnueth is asleep and I thought I should celebrate this day with my subjects."

Elrond nodded and observed the king. 

"Have you considered to celebrate this festival more often in your halls," he asked cautiously. 

Thranduil grumbled something inaudible, before he gave Elrond his full attention.

"I'd rather discuss other matters tonight. Let us speak about the cleansing of my forest. To be honest, I will marry an elleth, which enjoyed the freedom of strolling through her father's woods. She was unarmed, unprotected and nothing bad happened."

He paused briefly before he continued, "I will never allow Tinnueth do do the same here, even if my realm should resemble Valinor in beauty and safety."

Elrond stared wide eyed at Thranduil, who readied himself to explain further.

"I know that I can not imprison her. But even if my forest was freed of all the filthy creatures, I would always have her guarded. I would never underestimate this world and its perils, after I witnessed the fate your wife suffered."

Elrond's expression became momentarily sad.

"I fear that Tinnueth will feel imprisoned in my kingdom. That's why I'm trying to find a solution to the problem. Despite my initial dislike of these festival, I am willing to discuss this topic at a later time."

Elrond was astonished on Thranduil's diplomatic viewpoint. 

"I understand you more than anyone else. Tomorrow the celebrations will continue. Let us discuss the details on the day after that. I am sure that Galadriel and Celeborn will agree."

They gazed over to Galadriel, who nodded briefly. 

"You see, that's done," said Elrond, sounding rather pleased. 

"I can not understand how you can live with the fact that Galadriel knows your thoughts," said Thranduil and shook his head.

Elrond turned to Thranduil and appeared rather amused by his remark.

"How can you be sure that she does not know your thoughts," asked Elrond.

Thranduil eyes widened and his glance wandered once again to Galadriel who smiled at him with that kind of secrecy which he hated more than anything. Thranduil felt awkward and leaned back in his chair. He tried not to think, however, he did not succeed. How? Was it possible? Could she really...? Thranduil tried to control his thoughts what was surprisingly difficult.  
He began to tap his goblet onto the table and received not only Elrond's full attention. That was an rather unpleasant idea. Who knew what she had found? He never knew that he was an open book to her. Oh, how he hated that fact. Thranduil glanced at Galadriel who was leaning closer to her husband, whispering something, while her eyes were fixed on Thranduil. He felt trapped, a feeling that he loathed. The longer he sat there idly, the worse he felt. Why had he always assumed that Galadriel could read only Elrond's mind? Why had he never thought about the possibility that Galadriel knew more about him, than he would divulge? Thranduil's train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by his son, who sat next to him. Legolas grinned at Elrond before he grabbed a goblet of wine and drained it with a few gulps.

"How does it feel, ada," he asked.

Thranduil turned towards his son, who smirked at him.

"I beg your pardon," Thranduil said, sounding rather irritated.

Legolas leaned closer to him.

"How does it feel? It's rather uncomfortable, isn't it?"

Thranduil furrowed his brows and gazed at his son with great attention. What was Legolas implying? Then his eyes widened and he arched a brow.

"You didn't. You wouldn't do that."

Legolas laughed out and refilled his goblet. 

"Ada, I told you less than two hours ago, that I could take revenge. We are even." 

Thus the prince stood up and left his dumbfounded father behind. 

"You bastards," Thranduil said, as his gaze wandered from Galadriel to Elrond. "You discussed this while I was gone, didn't you?"

"Of course. What did you think, why we were so delighted when you came back?" Elrond smiled and took a sip of his wine. "Thranduil, you should never underestimate your son - nor us."


	27. Worries of The Heart

"I could not sleep all night, "said Tinnueth softly.

Thranduil cupped her cheek with his hand and looked deep into her worried eyes.

"Why did not you come to me," he asked.

Tinnueth looked away from him and said nothing.

"Know that you can come at any time to me, even if it is in the middle of the night." Thranduil understood her concern and tried to soothe her. "This is my forest and I know its dangers better than anyone else," he said quietly. "I promise you that I will not do anything careless. I will return to you every night."

Tinnueth nodded silently.

Thranduil placed a kiss on her forehead and turned around. He went to his horse and gave a couple of commands before the elves left the halls of the woodland realm.

Tinnueth lowered her head and sighed softly as Esteleth put her hand on her shoulder. Together they went back into the halls of the king. Tinnueth sat on her settee and looked thoughtfully into the empty fireplace.

"Why do you worry so much," asked Esteleth, "The king is riding into his forest. He will return in the evening."

Tinnueth furrowed her brow, "Yes, but what can happen in the meantime?"

Esteleth could not understand Tinnueth's concern.

"Perhaps he will be injured," said Tinnueth, her voice shaking with excitement as she looked at Esteleth desperately. "Don't you worry about Legolas safety?"

"Don't you think that you are exaggerating with your fear," Esteleth asked cautiously.

"You do not know what is lurking in this forest. You were not there. Therefore, you can not understand my fear," replied Tinnueth.

Esteleth was speechless. She knew what had happened to Tinnueth. Although Tinnueth had never spoken to her about it, she had heard much from Legolas. Tinnueth's fear was justified. Esteleth had not given much thought about the reason why the elves rode into the forest. Legolas had told her, but Esteleth had never seen it as Tinnueth did. While she thought only that Legolas would come back in the evening and they could spend time together, Tinnueth was concerned about the safety of the king. She was afraid that he might get injured. Esteleth suddenly felt guilty. The same could happen to Legolas. She had said goodbye to Legolas with a smile, while Tinnueth concern for Thranduil had been written all over her face. Esteleth leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Why had she been so naive? Esteleth gazed to the window and waited that it would finally be evening.

*****

Galion had ultimately been able to convince Tinnueth to go to her chamber after she had been waiting for hours at the main gate for Thranduil's return. It was late evening when the guards at the gate heard the horses' hooves in the distance. Not long after the elves reached the halls of the woodland realm. Thranduil dismounted his horse and walked quickly over to Galion, who had been expecting him. The facial expression of the king told Galion that he was satisfied.

"I see you were successful," said Galion, when he accepted Thranduil's swords.

Thranduil nodded.

"Yes, we have come a long way. However, at the end of the day we encountered a pack of orcs. After we had killed them, we had to first ascertain whether they were the only orcs in this area before we started our way back. Legolas and the Captain of the guards will write a detailed report, which you will please submit to my Council later on."

Galion nodded and hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"Tinnueth was here," he said.

Thranduil stopped and looked at Galion questioningly.

"She lingered for hours here at the gate until I could persuade her finally, to return to her chamber. She was worried about you."

Thranduil nodded silently and gave Galion his bow and quiver before he quickly went into the halls. He knew how hard it would be for her and hoped that it would get easier with time. It would take many weeks to achieve a lasting improvement in his forest.

Tinnueth sighed in relief as Thranduil entered her chamber. She walked quickly towards him. Her worried expression had left a horizontal crease on her forehead. He raised his hand and his fingers ran gently over it.

"I have come back, as I promised you," he said, before he smiled at her.

"It's so late," she replied anxiously as her gaze wandered over his armor.

Thranduil smiled and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I'm going to change my clothes and then I'll come back to you," he said, kissing her forehead.

Tinnueth sighed deeply when he had left her chamber. This day had sapped her energy and she was glad that Thranduil was now back. She sat on her settee, waiting that he would return.

*****

Legolas was very surprised when he did not find Esteleth in his chamber. He finally found in her room, her face sorrowful. The Prince was very surprised by her mood.

"Why are you so sad," he said.

Esteleth looked up at him.

"In my euphoria, I did not recognize the seriousness of the situation," she said regretfully. "I am ashamed that I had not worried about you, as Tinnueth worried about your father."

Legolas began to slowly shake his head as he took her hands in his.

"I understand Tinnueth's fears very well. But you need not be ashamed that you did not share her worry. We ride in the forest, ready to fight. We are well prepared for getting into an ambush. What we do, is much safer than to journey to Dale."

Esteleth looked at him doubtfully.

He raised her hands and kissed her knuckles before he stroked her cheek. His thumb ran over her furrowed brow and he kissed her forehead gently.

"Please believe me that it is relatively safe, what we do," he said.

"Relatively," said Esteleth amused.

He grinned, "We are accompanied not only by our guards. We have Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn with us and Lady Galadriel. Although she carries no weapons with her, the power of the Lady of the light can have a devastating effect."

Esteleth smiled reassured, "I believe you," she said finally.

Legolas was relieved and went with her to the settee.

"It does not bother you that I wear my dirty armor," Legolas asked.

Esteleth ran her fingers over the cold steel and shook her head.

"No. I do not care what kind of clothes you wear and how you look," she replied with a grin.

Then she sat astride his lap and kissed him. Legolas returned her kiss passionately. The prince growled when someone knocked at the door. Esteleth stood abruptly and Legolas opened the door. A little later, Legolas turned to Esteleth and looked at her apologetically.

"I have to write a report for the council tonight, "he said, "Since it is already very late, I have to do this now."

Esteleth smiled at him and nodded. Situations like this happened daily. Legolas went over to her and gave her a peck on the lips before he left.

*****

Nine weeks had passed in which the elves rode daily out into the woods. The air had changed. It was cold and damp in the morning. Even the midday sun brought little warmth into the forest. The elves had made good progress and had established a new border, which was always guarded. The hard work had the advantage that it was quiet around the palace. Nothing stirred except the animals of the forest, which now lived in peace. Lord Elrond had returned a few days ago to Imladris. The first snow would soon fall in the mountains and thus make the high pass impassable.  
Legolas had not ridden in recent weeks into the forest, because he had to fulfill his duties at the palace. Esteleth benefited from his presence, but Tinnueth felt often alone. However, she was not as afraid as she had been at the beginning, when the king left the palace in the morning. There had been a few injured elves, but the king had never been one of them.

She sat across from Legolas and wrote focused. The prince watched her closely and wondered how she had convinced his father to do this.

"What did you tell him," Legolas asked.

Tinnueth looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"What did you tell my father that he allows you to work?"

"The truth," she replied.

"And what is the truth," Legolas asked curiously.

"I am feeling much better when I'm busy. Thranduil's gone all day and I want to feel useful."

"Do you know that he has forbidden Esteleth to help me," Legolas asked.

Tinnueth smiled at the prince.

"He has forbidden it," she asked, surprised.

Legolas nodded.

"Yes and Esteleth was not happy about it. All the more it surprised me when you came to help me. But now I understand the reason."

Legoals paused, watching her in silence for a few moments. Then he cleared his throat.

"Can I ask you how you feel," he asked cautiously.

Tinnueth placed the quill on the desk and leaned back in her chair.

"I feel better. However, I often have nightmares. They are very real. Your father is always by my side when I need him. To know this is reassuring."

She looked at her battered hand and bit her lower lip.

"The missing finger is the worst. I feel incomplete."

Legolas looked at Tinnueth worriedly.

"Don't you feel better now that my father is by your side," he asked concerned.

Tinnueth thought briefly about Legolas' question before answering.

"It is different but," she paused for a moment and sighed, "He is there for me, but it is different than I had imagined."

Legolas nodded gravely.

"I think I know what you mean. Your bond is not yet complete. Do not worry too much, Tinnueth. Firstly, it will be different soon. My father will remain the whole winter in the palace. Secondly, everything will change fundamental when you get married. You're going to physically unite and thus you too will feel whole again."

Tinnueth blushed, "But it will not bring back my finger," she said softly.

"My father feels complete and you will share this feeling with him. Trust me, it will be as I say."

Tinnueth nodded slowly and looked at the prince thoughtfully, while she rubbed the scar on her hand.

"I hope that it will be so," she said with a sigh.

She took the quill again in her hand and began to write. Suddenly she stopped.

"Legolas, what are you doing here in the winter?"

The prince raised an eyebrow and looked at her smiling.

"Not much. It snows a lot, and little scum travels in the winter through our forest. Since we have a new border and there is no danger, we will spend plenty of time in the woods. And we celebrate various festivals in the winter time."

Tinnueth's eyes lit up and she smiled before she continued to write. The idea to go out in the woods, lifted her spirits.

A soft knock received both elves attention.

Esteleth came into the study and walked toward Legolas while grinning at Tinnueth.  
Tinnueth observed as Esteleth stroked Legolas chest while she stood behind him and whispered something in his ear. The prince grinned and Tinnueth suddenly had the feeling that she should leave them alone. She stood up and left the study. As the door closed Legolas pulled Esteleth in his lap.

"You should not do this when we are not alone," he said sternly, while his hands ran down her waist.

"Are you telling me that you did not like it," she asked, as she intertwined her hands behind his neck and leaned towards him. Legolas kissed her boldly and pulled her closer to him.

"Of course I like it," Legolas said with a grin.

*****

Tinnueth sat in front of her fireplace and stared into the flames. She pulled the blanket tighter around her petite body, waiting for the evening. She and Thranduil spent despite his all-day absence a lot of time together. Nevertheless, she sometimes wondered what he felt for her. When she saw Esteleth and Legolas together, she was very conscious about how he looked at her and how they touched each other. In their touch Tinnueth clearly recognized a longing which both felt for each other. Thranduil had never looked at her that way. He had never touched Tinnueth in such a manner and she wondered why.

Night descended over the forest and the fire in the fireplace was extinguished. Tinnueth listened attentively and turned her head when she heard steps, which quickly approached her door.  
Legolas entered her chamber without knocking, his expression worried.

"They have come back," he said.

Tinnueth rose slowly and looked at him frightened.

"Why did he not come to me," she asked.

"My father was injured," said the Prince.

Tinnueth leaned against the settee to keep from falling. That was exactly what she had feared all the time.


	28. Of fear and longing

Tinnueth's heart pounded violently in her chest as she followed Legolas. The prince held her by the hand and tried to calm her down while he brought her to his father. When they finally reached the healer ward, Tinnueth's heart stopped when she saw Thranduil's armor lying on the ground. So much blood, she thought, as her senses were numbed with fear. 

"I commanded you to remove the armor," growled the prince angrily. 

Two maids hurried to pick up the armor, while the prince led Tinnueth to the back of the room. Tinnueth's shocked gaze was still fixed on the armor, which was battered and smeared with blood.  
As Legolas paused Tinnueth looked ahead and her eyes fell on Thranduil. He looked very pale, but seemed to be strong anyway. She let go of Legolas' hand and walked toward him. Tinnueth sat down on the bed and put her small hand on Thranduil's broad chest. She felt his heart beat beneath her fingers and began to draw with her trembling fingers small patterns on his skin.  
Thranduil's body was hot and sweaty. Her eyes fell on a deep cut on the right side of his chest. On the upper arm he had a large bruise, which reached below his elbow. Her gaze traveled over his torso until Thranduil gently touched her chin and tilted her head up. Their eyes met and he smiled at her.

"I came back," he said hoarsely.

Tinnueth's eyes widened and she stared at him in horror.

"But HOW did you come back? You're hurt," she said, while her glance fell on the wound on his upper body, which was still bleeding.

Thranduil cupped her cheek and lifted her head again.

"But I'm still in one piece AND the wounds are not as bad as they look."

"Wounds," Tinnueth asked nervously, before she began to look for other wounds.

Only now she realized that the blanket which covered Thranduil's legs was soaked with blood. A healer stepped up to the bed and lifted the blanket, exposing his legs. Tinnueth saw that the shaft of an arrow stuck in his thigh. Thranduil pulled her closer to him, and she lay down without resistance beside him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm protectively around her body and she felt his body tense, as the healer began to remove the arrow.  
Thranduil bit his lower lip and tolerated the pain, which swept through his body like fire. The arrow had been poisoned, but fortunately before they began their mission, Elrond had made arrangements so that in case of injury, immediately help could be provided. When the night was over, no more poison would be in his body. Thranduil's body swayed between tension and relaxation. His body fought the poison and pain, but Tinnueth's hot breath, which grazed his neck made him relax. She smelled so good. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and kissed her forehead as he looked up at Legolas.

The prince understood his father wordlessly and got a blanket with which he covered Tinnueth. Then he left the healer ward to talk to the advisors of his father. The daily rides in the forest would be continued and Legolas would take the place of his father from now on.

Shortly after midnight the healers had bandaged the wounds and Thranduil lay sweaty and exhausted in bed. He declined the offer to bath and closed his eyes. His arm was still wrapped around Tinnueth which had fallen asleep some time ago. He wanted to do the same. His body demanded sleep, but his fëa craved for Tinnueth. Her warm body which pressed against him prevented him from sleeping. His senses were restless and he could not fall asleep. He had not planned to share a bed with Tinnueth before their wedding, but the situation was a little different from what he had imagined. He had wanted to maintain a certain distance to her, but now she lay beside him in bed. He could feel her calm heart beat and tried to resist the temptation to kiss her. He was old and experienced. He was an elf, who had learned long ago, to control his body and his senses. But this situation required more self control from him than he liked to admit. The need for physical closeness and affection began to grow in him. Thranduil pulled Tinnueth close to him and groaned as he moved his leg. When he had found a more or less comfortable position, he fell asleep from exhaustion.

*****

Esteleth has been pacing in Legolas' chamber for hours. Legolas had been with her when Galion had brought him the news. Different scenarios played out in her head and she wondered how serious the injuries of the king were, as Legolas had not come back yet. Suddenly the door opened and Esteleth ran toward Legolas and threw her arms around him. She pressed him to her as if she were afraid of losing him. Legolas gently stroked her silky hair and kissed the top of her head before he hugged her.

"My father will recover," he said to reassure her.

Esteleth breathed in his scent and nodded while rubbing her forehead against his tunic.

"How could this happen," she asked scared.

Legolas inhaled sharply.

"It seems that the orcs had no other target than my father. The captain of the guards says, they suspect that this attack was intended for my father."

Esteleth shuddered. She clung to Legolas and buried her face in his tunic.

"In the morning I will take the place of my father and ride off into the forest. I already told you, it is not so dangerous. I know that you fear, but know that I will be very careful." 

Legolas hugged her and allowed her to give vent to her feelings. His tunic was now slightly damp from her tears and he began to brush his fingers through Esteleth's hair to reassure her.

"Maybe you will be the target of the next attack," said Esteleth concerned.

The prince shook his head as he realized his mistake. Why had he revealed the details? Esteleth would be even more worried.

"We will be careful. In addition, all were Orcs slain."

Esteleth sighed. She could not change the situation. Legolas would take his father's place until the first snow would fall and all she could do, was wait and hope that nothing would happen to him.

"How is Tinnueth," she suddenly asked, gazing worried at Legolas.

"I took her to my father. She was extremely afraid. After the meeting with the Council, I was in the healer ward and both were asleep."

"Tinnueth was always afraid that this would happen," said Esteleth and furrowed her brow. "I'm worried about you."

Legolas went with her to settee where they sat down.

"I'll be careful," promised Legolas.

"Your father has said the same to Tinnueth," replied Esteleth, "But he was wounded. And you're the prince. Perhaps the next attack will be intended for you."

Legolas leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Why had he told her about it? Now she would constantly worry about him. Legolas gazed to the window and he hoped, that the first snow would fall soon and thus end the mission in the forest for this year.

*****

Tinnueth awoke as the first rays of sunlight fell through the window. She was surrounded by a warmth which was completely unknown to her. When she felt a movement underneath her, she opened her eyes abruptly. Tinnueth sat up startled when she noticed Thranduil, who smiled at her. Then she remembered what had happened last night and her gaze fell on his torso, which was bandaged. She looked up when a healer entered the ward and began to renew the bandage on Thranduil's leg. Thranduil pulled Tinnueth back in his arm and kissed her temple.

"You slept calmly," he said.

Tinnueth nodded, thinking about his words.

"My sleep has been disturbed, ever since the brothers took me to the forest."

Thranduil smiled and said nothing. Of course she slept better when she was with him. He had often thought about whether he should invite her to come to his bed. Of course, just to help her, but he had again and again decided against it because he did not want to provoke anything. Instead, he sat night after night at her bedside while she was sleeping. It was not appropriate that they shared a bed. At least not yet.  
His fingers brushed through her disheveled hair and he gritted his teeth as the healer cleaned the wound on his leg again. When the healer renewed the bandage on his torso, Tinnueth sat up and watched everything closely. Thranduil noticed at a slight tingling sensation that she looked not only at his wound. Her eyes wandered slowly over his torso. It was a pleasant feeling and he smiled when he saw with how much fascination Tinnueth looked at him.

"Did you like what you saw," he said mischievously as the healer departed.

Tinnueth blushed deeply and turned her gaze ashamed away from him.

He gently stroked her arm before he pulled her to him. Tinnueth snuggled up to him and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know that this was not appropriate."

He turned his head around to look at her. Tinnueth's face was still flushed and her eyes were closed.

"That is quite natural. It did not bother me. On the contrary, I liked it."

Thranduil grinned and Tinnueth blushed even more. She wanted to change the subject.

"What will happen now," she asked, "I mean, you will not ride in the forest?"

Thranduil could hear the fear in her voice and gently stroked over her back.

"No, I'll stay with you. I remember the promise that I made you. Every day when I was in the woods, I thought of it. I want to protect you. I try to rid this forest of all odious creatures, because of you. I did that every day for you. Now my son takes over this task until the first snow falls."

Tinnueth put her hand on his bare chest and nodded silently.

His hand slid over her waist and his fingers pressed into her soft flesh. Then his fingers brushed against the hem of her shirt and he slid his fingers underneath. Her skin was silky and warm. He felt the tremor which ran through her body as he gently stroked her bare skin. Tinnueth's breath caught and she looked at him with a deep longing. He was taken aback by the longing with which she glanced at him. Thranduil winced as he slowly turned to the side. Tinnueth eyes widened as she felt his hot breath brush against her lips. Her heart was pounding like mad, while his heart stuttered before it skipped a beat. She looked deep into Thranduil's eyes while he slowly closed the distance between them.


	29. Love means ...

Thranduil moved abruptly away from her as the door opened. Legolas came in and approached them. While the prince gave his father a short report, Thranduil did not miss the disappointment which spread over Tinnueth's face. She had closed her eyes and listened to the conversation between father and son attentively. When Legolas left the room, Thranduil took a deep breath and leaned wearily into the cushions. That was a close call. He was glad that Legolas had come at the right moment, but a part of him was annoyed. He pulled Tinnueth closer to him and kissed her brow. She was silent and he could clearly feel the uncertainty, which spread through her being.

"That's what happens when you have kids," said Thranduil.

Tinnueth looked at him and said nothing.

He chuckled softly, "They always come at the wrong moment."

Tinnueth's eyes shone with happiness when she understood, that Thranduil would have kissed her if Legolas had not come. She nuzzled her nose against his chest and enjoyed his touch as his hand stroked lovingly over her skin.

Suddenly he turned abruptly to her and cupped her cheek with his hand. Tinnueth looked at him in surprise and before she could say anything, she felt Thranduil's lips on hers. Her heart seemed to explode in her chest when he began to kiss her. First he was gentle and restrained, but it was not long until his kiss was more demanding. Her trembling hands framed his broad shoulders as he lay on top of her, kissing her passionately. Suddenly Thranduil pulled away and fell back into his cushions, breathing heavily. Tinnueth was perplexed at first. It had been such a wonderful feeling and she looked at him with deep fascination. Then she frowned.

"You're sweating. Are you in pain," she asked anxiously as she sat up slowly.

Thranduil gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Let me get a healer," said Tinnueth before she stood up to leave the room.

Thranduil's eyes followed her and he growled loudly as she closed the door. She could not understand how much self-control he had to muster to control himself. His entire body was screaming for hers and he had to muster all his willpower to hold back. The throbbing feeling in his body subsided only slowly and he stared at the ceiling exhausted. This had been a tough fight. Why did he let himself be carried away? He wanted to make her happy. That was the reason. Thranduil rubbed his face with his hands and feared the moment when she would come back.

The door burst open and the healer came in, followed by Tinnueth who looked at Thranduil sorrowful. The old elf gazed at the king concerned when he approached his bed. Then his expression calmed. He turned to Tinnueth.

"Please wait outside for a moment," the healer said politely.

Tinnueth nodded and left the room.

"My king, should I forbid her to lie with you in bed," he asked.

Thranduil nodded and closed his eyes while the healer checked his wounds. When the healer left the room, Tinnueth waiting nervously in the hallway.

"It's all right. However, the king must rest. It is better if you sit on the chair, which I have provided for you," he said.

She nodded and entered the room. Thranduil looked very peaceful as she sat down next to his bed. It was not long before she understood that he was asleep. Tinnueth sighed and covered his large hand with hers.

 

-Two weeks later-

 

Esteleth's shut her window quickly and rushed to the mirror, where she tugged excitedly at her dress. With a happy smile on her lips she went to her door and left her chamber.

Tinnueth sat before her mirror combing her long hair absently as her door suddenly flew open. She was startled and dropped the comb in horror. Esteleth rushed to her side and hugged her overjoyed.

"It's snowing," Esteleth cried happily, "It's snowing!"

Tinnueth smiled and her gaze wandered to her window. Large snowflakes fell from the sky and tumbled slowly down to earth. Tinnueth patted Esteleth gently on the shoulder and bent down to pick up her comb. She knew how much Esteleth had been waiting for the first snow.

"It seemed to me as if we were children again," remarked Tinnueth.

"Children? Why children," asked Esteleth surprised.

"Well, the last time when you were so excited about the first snowfall, we were still relatively young."

Esteleth sat next to Tinnueth on the small bench, which stood in front of the mirror and smiled coyly.

"It was a happy childhood," said Tinnueth bemused. "I never imagined that we would one day end up together here."

Esteleth took the comb from Tinnueth's hand and began to comb her friends hair.

"When I was little, I've always dreamed of a prince," said Esteleth with a grin.

Tinnueth smiled, "Yes, and I wanted to marry the gardener of my father."

"What," said Esteleth shocked. "I thought you never wanted to get married!"

Tinnueth blushed, "Well, until I was about forty years old, I thought that Ada's gardener was the right ellon for me."

"Unbelievable," exclaimed Esteleth. "You never told me anything about it."

"Why should I? My father did not like the idea," remarked Tinnueth. "Since then, the issue was over for me."

Both ellith giggled amused.

"You told your father about it," said Esteleth aghast.

Tinnueth nodded and looked at her friend. "Of course. I had it all planned. Later I changed my mind." She smiled wistfully as she thought of her family. "I miss them," Tinnueth said softly, "My family," she added.

Esteleth put her arm around Tinnueth's shoulders.

"I miss my family too. And our home."

"This is now our home," interjected Tinnueth and looked sadly at the floor.

"It will not be too long before we will see our parents and brothers again. They will return in the summer for the wedding," said Esteleth to comfort Tinnueth.

Tinnueth nodded and then sighed deeply.

"Are you worried about something," Esteleth asked cautiously.

Tinnueth sighed and was silent for a few minutes before she looked questioningly at Esteleth.

"Do you do that often? You and Legolas," she asked hesitantly.

Esteleth looked puzzled. "Are we doing what?"

Tinnueth blushed slightly. 

"Are you kissing often? I saw you and Legolas last night before you went into his chamber."

Now Esteleth moment had come to blush. Her cheeks were hot and she looked nervously at the floor.

"You saw that?" She asked embarrassed.

"Yes, I was on my way back to my chamber. I think that Legolas loves you very much."

Esteleth looked directly into Tinnueth's eyes and sighed.

"Yes, we kiss constantly," she said finally.

Tinnueth remained silent and Esteleth did not understand what was going on.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I, um, .. Thranduil never behaves with me like that."

Esteleth raised her eyebrows.

"Did he never kiss you like that," she asked clearly surprised.

Tinnueth blushed.

"Yes, once. In the morning, after he had been injured. Since then Thranduil has not kissed me again. I think that he did not like it," concluded Tinnueth, while she looked doubtfully at her hands.

Esteleth shook her head firmly.

"Do not doubt his feelings for you, Tinnueth. He certainly has other motives for his behavior towards you. Maybe he does not want to play with fire."

Tinnueth frowned "What do you mean," she asked.

Esteleth inhaled sharply and thought about an answer.

"Well, Legolas and I have problems to control ourselves. You know what I mean."

Tinnueth shook her head.

"Oh," exclaimed Esteleth. "We went nearly too far. You know, the closer we are, the harder it is to control the desires of the body."

Tinnueth nodded, "I also spend a lot of time with Thranduil and I yearn for him. His energy is calm and supportive in a way."

Esteleth shook her head, "No, I talk about something else. I speak of lust."

"Oh," Tinnueth's eyes widened. "I have not seen this side of Thranduil yet."

Esteleth smiled slyly, "Do not worry about it, Thranduil has this side as well. Wait until you are married and then you'll see that I'm right."

Tinnueth nodded and looked in the mirror. Her heart stopped when she saw that Thranduil stood in her door. He leaned against the door frame and looked back at her. Tinnueth turned her head   
and looked over her shoulder.  
Esteleth did the same and was slightly pale when she saw Legolas father. Had he overheard their conversation?

Thranduil hinted Esteleth that she should leave the chamber. She bowed to the king before she left them alone. Tinnueth rose slowly from the small bench. Thranduil took a few steps in her direction and grimaced in pain. Tinnueth rushed to his side and supported him. Together they went to settee, which stood in front of the fireplace. Thranduil carefully sat down on it and she helped him to put his injured leg on a small stool. She wanted to sit next to him, but Thranduil pulled her closer to him. His strong hands caressed her arms before he grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. Silently they sat and stared into the flames. Tinnueth shivered as his hot breath touched the sensitive skin of her neck.  
After long silence, Thranduil answered her unspoken question.

"Yes, I have listened to your conversation."

Tinnueth blushed and lowered her gaze to their intertwined hands. Thranduil covered the scar on her hand with his finger and she was grateful for it.

"What Esteleth told you is true. I do not want to play with fire. I'm a little older than my son, so I am well aware of what the smallest touch can cause."

Tinnueth leaned her head gently against his broad chest and listened to him.

"Our first kiss ended in the manner as he did, because I knew I was going to lose control over my body. I respect you and want to give you what you deserve. And you deserve the best. Once we are married, many things will change," he said softly.

She blushed and Thranduil brushed the back of his hand gently over her cheek.

"If you really miss your family, then they are welcome to come earlier."

Tinnueth smiled now and looked at him. His finger ran over her rosy lips and Thranduil leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I understand your concern, especially because you are experiencing how Legolas and Esteleth behave. Their behavior is not uncommon. At the beginning, this type of attraction is very strong. Later, it declines and love gets another meaning."

"Another meaning," asked Tinnueth concerned.

"Yes, love is far more than what you can see in the behavior of others. Love means... The affection and the desire that we feel initially, is only an external expression. Later, the love that we feel for each other deepens and is thus stronger than ever. At this point in our relationship, we will understand each other without words. Every gesture and every emotion will have a deeper meaning, which we will understand, without having to talk about it. We will complement each other. Without each other we can not live in such a state. Then, love is pure."

Tinnueth snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"Are you satisfied now," asked Thranduil.

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I understand. But I sometimes yearn for more."

"Me too," said Thranduil and Tinnueth looked up at him.

Her surprised expression amused Thranduil.

"When you talked to Esteleth, you said that you have never seen that side of me. That is not quite true. On the day when we kissed, my apparent pain was nothing less than my uncontrollable desire for you."

Tinnueth blushed and turned her gaze to the fire. They sat in silence until they both fell asleep.

*****

Esteleth slowly walked down the steps in the small pool, enjoying the hot water. She still awaited with joy the return of the prince, who would from now on remain in the palace. The concerns of the last two weeks seemed to wash away and she felt lighter at heart. Esteleth began to wash her hair and began to hum a melody, which she knew from her childhood. Tinnueth had been right. She felt childlike in her joy over the snow. Fortunately, Tinnueth did not judge her. She knew that nobody understood her better than Tinnueth.

She stopped suddenly. Small waves rolled against her back and she began to turn her head to look over her shoulder. She let out a small cry when she was grabbed from behind. Esteleth knew immediately that it was Legolas. Her eyes widened in horror when she understood, that not only she but also Legolas were naked. She raised her arms to cover her breasts, but the prince was faster. He put his arms around her body and nibbled on her earlobe. Esteleth moaned softly, as he pulled her against his body. She felt a wave of desire, which rolled through her body and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Please don't," she said pleadingly, "This is not a good moment for such a thing."

Legolas growled softly and released Esteleth from his grip.

"Do you not trust me," he asked before he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Esteleth turned to face him, "I trust you. But I do not trust myself," she said honestly.

Her eyes wandered over Legolas torso and she admired the muscles, which were clearly visible under his pale skin. The time which he had spent in the woods, had left its mark on him. Her fingers ran gently over his chest before she sighed loudly.

"I better go now," she said, before she walked past him.

Legolas turned and his gaze followed her. His eyes widened as she climbed out of the pool. A cold shower would be more appropriate, he thought, as he began to bathe.

*****

"I am sure that your father did hear our conversation," said Esteleth slightly embarrassed.

Legolas leaned his head against the backrest of the settee and stared at the ceiling.

"Why must ellith talk about such things," he said. "Can you not keep these things to yourself and enjoy in silence?"

Esteleth looked at him in surprise, "Of course not. We need to talk about such things," she replied.

Legolas imitated her voice, "Of course," he said, grinning, "We need to talk about such things." The Prince chuckled amused and looked at Esteleth. "When we are married, then you will hopefully not talk to Tinnueth about what we do when we are alone."

Esteleth's eyes widened dramatically and she blushed,

"Of course not."

Legolas chuckled and stood up.

"Of course not," he repeated, looking at her amused. "Let's see," he said and left her chamber to write his final report.


	30. Coined for the first time

Tinnueth sat shivering on the settee by the fireplace, while Thranduil put a blanket over her shoulders. They had just returned from one of their many walks. At first it had been difficult to encourage Tinnueth to remain longer in the forest. While Legolas and Esteleth stayed often for several hours in the woods, Thranduil returned with Tinnueth usually after a few minutes to the protection of the palace. She was afraid, what Thranduil could understand very well. Her beautiful blue eyes had been always filled with anxiety when they had crossed the bridge and had entered the forest. To keep her excitement in check, they had returned after a short time back to the palace. 

They spent their time to sit by the fireplace and talk about themselves, their families and the world that surrounded them. Thranduil himself had developed a desire to visit Tinnueth's home. Not only because she missed it. No, her stories had awakened his interest in a natural way. He had avoided for a long time to leave his halls before he met Tinnueth. One reason for that, was the darkness which had been lying on the forest. 

Thranduil sat next to Tinnueth on the settee and she leaned her head against his shoulder. His eyes fell on the fire in the fireplace and Thranduil wondered if he could ever extinguish the fire of fear that lingered in Tinnueth's fëa. It was a difficult task. But the time that they spent in the forest seemed to help her. From a few minutes in the forest, had now become two hours and Thranduil hoped, that Tinnueth's situation would improve by spring. His goal was that she would feel comfortable and be able to walk in the woods without fear. Whether that was at all possible, Thranduil did not know.

He wondered how Tinnueth would behave if she were at home with her parents. Would she be able to enjoy the freedom in the forest of her father, as she had done it before? Or had a certain darkness settled in her fëa, which would limit her, independent of place and circumstances? Of course, he hoped that it was her present environment, which caused the problems. Thranduil wanted to ask Galadriel about it. He knew that the Lady of light could answer his many questions.

"What are you thinking," asked Tinnueth.

Thranduil was brought out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

"I'm thinking about you," he replied.

Tinnueth looked at him thoughtfully, "Your thoughts were worried," she said, frowning.

He smiled and turned to her.

"I think about that, what once was, "said Thranduil, while he looked at her.

She turned her glance from him and began to stare silently into the fire.

"Every fight leaves shadows in our fëa," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I myself carry for thousands of years many shadows in me. Their presence is felt, but I give them no space or opportunity to grow."

Tinnueth looked at him doubtfully.

"Do you think that I do," she asked softly.

Thranduil shook his head.

"No, you're doing exactly the right thing."

"When I see Esteleth in the forest, I'm almost jealous at how carefree she can live," said Tinnueth with slight bitterness.

"Tinnueth, you need to stop comparing yourself to others. You and Esteleth have grown up together, that's right. But you are two different ellith. And both of you have your own road in front of you, which you have to walk independently. Hardships come and go. Our life is eternal, and it consists of good times, as well as those, in which we must resist difficulties. That is normal. We are not in Valinor."

Tinnueth nodded, "I know. Nevertheless, my thoughts always wander off. I think, what if everything would have been different. What if the brothers would not have brought me into the forest. If I had not come here, then I would be normal now," said Tinnueth and stared sadly at the wall.

"If that had been so, if you had not come here, then we would not be sitting here together today. You were an innocent child when you came here. Now you are a young elleth which was coined for the first time in her live. This is not a bad thing. How can we understand the dangers of this world and assess them, if we have not experienced them? The world is not as you imagined. It is different. This world holds many dangers, which can be overcome. What does that mean, when you say that you were normal now, if you had not come? At some point we all have to grow up. This applies to everyone, you are no exception."

Tinnueth's silence dragged on and Thranduil began to stroke her back. Eventually she sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"When will the spring finally begin," she said.

"In a few weeks," replied Thranduil and waited until she was asleep. Then he rose and left his chamber to seek Legolas.

*****

The prince sat in the study while reading an ancient scroll repeatedly.

Esteleth sat opposite him and waited patiently to get his attention. Legolas was busy despite the onset of winter and she spent a lot of time alone. Tinnueth was always together with Thranduil. Often she spotted them in the great library. They sat on a small bench or the settee near the fireplace and talked in low voices. Esteleth was puzzled by the nature of their conversations, which mostly revolved around political matters. First it had puzzled her, but then Tinnueth would soon be the queen of the woodland realm. Queen, thought Esteleth while she played thoughtfully with a quill. Luckily she escaped this, she thought and smiled slightly.

She looked up at Legolas, who had begun to write something.

"What are you doing," she asked curiously.

Without looking up the prince replied, "I'm working."

A frown spread over Esteleth face.

"As soon as spring arrives, I'll have a lot to do. I write letters, which I will then need," continued Legolas.

"How do you know, which letters you are going to need in the spring," said Esteleth surprised.

Legolas looked up at her and grinned.

"Trade agreements, which have not changed for decades, are only a small part of my work. You can ask Tinneuth, she knows a lot about that."

Esteleth's frown deepened.

"Tinnueth has no time for me. She is spending her time with your father," she complained. "If we have time to speak, then we exchange news, which have come to our attention."

"So it was planned, Esteleth," Legolas reminded her. "We had planned this. I'm sitting here, so my father has time for Tinnueth. That was clear from the beginning. Do you have a problem with that," the prince asked a little worried.

Esteleth suddenly felt guilty. She winced when she heard Thranduil's voice behind her.

"Esteleth, please go out for a moment."

She stood up and nodded.

"No, Legolas, I have no problem with that," she said quickly before turning to leave.

"Tinnueth is asleep," Thranduil said, as his eyes followed her.

Esteleth nodded and left the office to wait in the hallway.

Thranduil sat down and looked at Legolas.

"I'll have to give her a task to keep her busy."

Legolas looked at his father and nodded eagerly.

"That would be very appropriate. She thinks too much when she is alone."

The same does Tinnueth. That's why I stay with her always. Legolas, I have come to ask something, "Thranduil said.

Legolas placed his quill on the desk and looked at his father expectantly.

"Did something happen," he said with an audible concern.

Thranduil shook his head, "No, nothing new at least. I want you to stop telling Esteleth details regarding the forest and the world outside of my kingdom."

"Why," asked the prince surprised.

"Tinneuth makes slow progress, but it is clear that her mind is sick. She's grown up, and her mind is disturbed by too many things. The shadow is still there and oppresses her. I noticed that Tinnueth is often depressed after she has spoken with Esteleth. I suppose that Esteleth tells her everything what she hears from you."

Legolas' eyes widened. He knew this subject already, but it was because the exchange of other information's. Why did ellith talk about everything so extensively, the prince wondered again.

"News from the world, worsen her condition," said Thranduil. "Esteleth is not disturbed because her mind is healthy, but not so Tinnueth's."

The prince nodded in agreement. He could have imagined.

"I will from now on do not share those information's with Esteleth which could adversely affect Tinnueth," he said firmly.

Thranduil nodded. "I'll send a message to Galadriel and ask her to come here as soon as possible, so I can assess the situation with Tinnueth properly."

Legolas looked at his father in surprise, "You see how quickly situations change. A few months ago you still tried to avoid Galadriel in all circumstances. Winter is soon over and I hope that spring will bring a lot of light in Tinnueth's fëa."

"Thank you," said Thranduil, looking at Legoals thoughtfully. "Do you have a suggestion on how we can keep Esteleth busy," he asked his son.

Legolas shrugged.

"No idea. Maybe something practical. That would be best."

Thranduil thought for a moment and then grinned. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Good. I'll talk to the seamstresses," said Thranduil, while Legolas looked at him in surprise.

"With the seamstresses," the prince asked.

"Yes," replied Thranduil and turned to his son. "I will propose Esteleth to sew clothes. I guess .. ," he said, raising an eyebrow, "that she will receive my idea with great enthusiasm."

"Why," asked the Prince puzzled. "Why should she want to sew clothes?"

"For your first child," replied Thranduil and chuckled when he saw Legolas' shocked expression.

"We haven't done anything," said Legolas firmly.

"Not yet," Thranduil said and left the study with a wink.


	31. Thranduil's concerns

"Tinnueth's mind is sick. She is not the same elleth which I got to know. Her fighting spirit is completely gone," said Thranduil concerned.

Galadriel smiled at him and nodded.

"I know. I see the shadows which have enveloped her fëa."

Thranduil looked at her with great concern.

"I can not change that," Galadriel said," But I think that it will be easy to dispel the shadows."

"How," asked Thranduil.

"What you are doing now is good. No bad news should reach her. Let Tinnueth not witness bad things. I believe that her fëa will recover if she feels safe. I see that your bond has strengthened since I was last time here. Half a year has changed a lot," she said, smiling. "Once married, you will perform your duties as a king again. I looked into your future, not only in yours, but also in Legolas' future. After the wedding he will ride with Esteleth north. They will accompany her family when they return to their home."

"Should I do not spend a little more time with Tinnueth," Thranduil asked doubtfully.

"No, not in the way as you do now. When Legolas will return with Esteleth, Tinnueth will be with child. I firmly believe that this will aid to her healing. You need not worry. Tinnueth needs this time in which she does not see Esteleth to grow up. It will do Tinnueth well to be separated for a while from her friend. "

Thranduil looked at her in amazement. "When will Legolas return," he asked.

Galadriel smiled at him.

"A full year will pass before his return."

Thranduil's eyes widened, "So soon," he said, thinking of his next child.

Galadriel nodded, "Yes, and it's a good thing. As I already said, it will contribute to her healing. Everything will be fine. You do not need to worry too much."

Thranduil looked over the forest, which stretched to the horizon and nodded thoughtfully. Those were in deed interesting and unexpected news. Strangely enough he was glad that he had invited Galadriel. He would have never dreamed, that he would be pleased with Galadriel's presence.

"Tinnueth family," he asked.

"You should invite them to come as soon as possible. Their presence will distract Tinnueth. The time that you spend with her, is essential. But it will be easier for both of you, if her family is here."

*****

When Thranduil sat that night at his desk, he gazed at the parchments that lay there, but he could think of nothing else than Galadriel's words. She had also had informed him, that it would not take long before Esteleth would be with child. How strange, thought Thranduil when he thought about the fact that Legolas would also be a father. A knock made him look up. Legolas entered the study.

"And," his son asked curiously. "How was the conversation with Galadriel?"

"Galadriel had much to say. First thing in the morning, send invitations to Tinnueth's and Esteleth's families. Tell them that we want their presence. If they can stay here until the wedding, it will greatly please me. Please inform Esteleth's and her parents, that you two will travel to her home after the wedding."

Legolas was surprised. He had spoken with Esteleth last night whether it would be possible for them to visit her home this year. To Esteleth's dismay, Legolas had made her little hope. The prince was pleasantly surprised by his father's words. 

"Are you sure," he asked his father.

Thranduil nodded, "Absolutely."

"Maybe Tinnueth needs more time with you," Legolas asked cautiously.

Thranduil shook his head, "No. Galadriel has said that all will be well."

Legolas left the study to deliver the joyful message to Esteleth. She sat at a large table which had been placed in her room, sewing busily on a small tunic as Legolas came in. Surprised by his late visit she looked up.

"Something happened," she asked curiously when she saw the happiness in Legolas' eyes.

The prince approached her slowly.

"You seem to be in your element," he commented.

She smiled and her fingers ran over the soft fabric.

"It is something special to be allowed to make this myself," she said and looked up at Legolas.

"I know that my next words will make you very happy," said the prince.

Esteleth looked at him with great curiosity.

"My father just told me that I should invite your families tomorrow. He wishes that they will come here as soon as possible. My father would like that they will stay until the wedding. Then we  
both will accompany them back north."

Esteleth looked at Legolas speechless before she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Is that true," she cried in disbelief.

"Of course, why would I say it, if it wasn't true," said Legolas. "It was my father's idea. I think that the conversation with Lady Galadriel has influenced his decision."

Esteleth kissed Legolas before she took a parchment and quill. 

"Here, you can write the invitations now, so that the messenger can depart early in the morning," she said enthusiastically.

The prince sat down and began to write the invitations while Esteleth could not contain her excitement.

*****

"Are you serious," asked Tinnueth surprised.

Thranduil nodded, "Yes, I have asked Legolas to write the invitations."

Tinnueth embraced Thranduil and nestled her cheek against his broad chest.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He stroked her back gently and smiled as he enjoyed the joy that radiated from her. It was a rare and welcome change.

 

-Three month later-

 

"I look ridiculous," complained Esteleth, as she eyed herself in the mirror.

"Now, stop fussing around you look beautiful," said Tinnueth while eyeing her friend.

Esteleth smirked and looked at Tinnueth. She had changed. The presence of her family had helped her a lot. Last night, Thranduil had to bring her home when it was dark, because Tinnueth had been with her family in the forest until after nightfall. They had been in direct vicinity of the palace, but it was a significant improvement.

"Are you nervous," asked Esteleth.

Tinnueth looked at her friend in surprise.

"No, why should I be nervous," she asked.

"Well, you're getting married tomorrow and thus will not only become Thranduil's wife but also the queen."

Tinnueth eyed herself thoughtfully in the mirror and then shook her head.

"What has changed," she asked, looking at Esteleth. "Not much. With Thranduil by my side nothing can happen to me," she said, while a maid helped her to undress her wedding gown.

Esteleth eyed herself in the mirror again, as she thought deeply. Did she feel the same with Legolas? No, but not in a negative sense. Her relationship with the prince had developed differently than the relationship between Thranduil and Tinnueth. Esteleth did not have the need to feel protected, but she knew that Legolas would always protect her. She let her dress slide over her shoulders and pulled on another dress before she went to Tinnueth, who sat at a small table in the sewing room.

"Have you ever thought, what will happen after the wedding," she asked with a lowered voice so that no one would hear.

"Yes, you and Legolas are riding north and Thranduil will again pursue his royal duties."

Esteleth rolled her eyes. "No, I mean, after the ceremony."

"Yes, there is a great feast, then .. oh," said Tinnueth and looked at Esteleth. "You mean ...," she blushed and looked quickly to the floor. "No, I prefer not to think about it. Otherwise I will find no rest."

Esteleth grinned and rubbed her forehead.

"I feel the same, but I can not help myself, I keep thinking about it."

"Excited," asked Galadriel and scared both ellith.

Tinnueth and Esteleth stood up and bowed to the Lady of Light.

"Yes," answer the ellith in unison.

Galadriel eyed them with a smile on the lips and sat down on a chair next to the table.

"You will see that there is no reason to be worried."

Esteleth gazed nervously to the floor. "Um, I have to go," she said, and quickly left the sewing room.

Galadriel's eyes followed her and she turned to Tinnueth.

"You had a hard time here, would you reverse the time, if you had the chance to do so."

Tinnueth thought about Galadriel's words.

"No," she finally answered hesitantly. "I have sometimes thought about it. But now I'm sure that everything is as it should be," she said, while rubbing the scar on her hand.

Galadriel watched her gesture and grabbed Tinnueth's hand. Her slender fingers ran over the scar and began gently to massage it.

"It will get better. You will soon no longer feel it," said Galadriel softly.

Tinnueth nodded silently.

"Do you know what happened to your finger," said Galadriel.

Tinnueth sighed.

"It was probably eaten by the orcs," she said softly. "Just as the majority of the two brothers bodies were eaten."

Galadriel felt the horror which spread through Tinnueth's being and was horrified that Tinnueth thought something like this. Why had Thranduil not spoken to her about it?

"Legolas found your finger in the forest," she said.

Tinnueth looked up in surprise.

"He had given it to Thranduil, who has buried it in the palace garden. Has nobody told you that?"

"No," replied Tinnueth. The oppressive feeling in their fëa seemed to lessen. Her finger had not been eaten. The memories came back and currently Tinnueth saw the orcs as they ate greedily from  
the flesh of the brothers.

"Do not allow these memories to be present in your life," said Galadriel and placed a hand on Tinnueth's shoulder.

"This is not easy," replied Tinnueth.

Galadriel nodded.

"I know this, but know that there will be new experiences in your life, which will replace the old ones. Very soon, you will have no more time to think about the dark days."

Galadriel looked at Tinnueth meaningfully and slowly stood up.

"I'll give you time for the final preparations. Tomorrow's your big day."

Tinnueth's glanced followed Galadriel when she graceful left the sewing room.

"Tomorrow is my day," muttered Tinnueth and smiled.


	32. A special day

Tinnueth paced nervously back and forth in her chamber while Esteleth sat nearby and combed her hair.

"I feel sick," said Esteleth and looked at Tinnueth, which stopped abruptly.

"Me too, she said, and risked a glance in the mirror. She had not slept all night because Thranduil had not been with her. As it was the custom of the elves, he could not see her before the wedding. Thranduil had come on the previous evening and had asked if it was okay if she would spend the night without him. Tinnueth had reluctantly agreed and Thranduil had told her that she might at any time come to him if it was necessary. Her welfare was more important to him than customs. Tinnueth had not slept for fear of nightmares, which still plagued her regularly. Usually Thranduil sat all night at her bedside, but not this night. She yawned and looked at Esteleth.

"Tomorrow all will be over and we will laugh about our concerns of today," said Tinnueth.

Esteleth laughed and shook her head.

"You're right. But I still wish that the ceremony would begin soon."

"The time until then will pass faster than you would like," replied Tinnueth. "When the maids come, time will pass quickly."

There was a knock at the door and a maid peeked in. Both ellith sighed and looked at each other nervously. The time had come to prepare themselves for their wedding.

*****

"That looks better than yesterday," said Esteleth as she eyed herself critically in the mirror.

Tinnueth smiled, "Yesterday it looked just as good," she commented.

Both were dressed and ready for the ceremony. As Galion came to pick them up, Esteleth seized Tinnueth's hand.

"It's just Legolas," she said nervously as they left the chamber.

Esteleth had been waiting for a whole year for this moment and now as it finally happened, she was incredibly nervous. All of which she had dreamed for an entire year, would happen tonight. Well, maybe not everything, she said to herself.

Music played softly in the background as they entered the great hall which was filled with elves. Esteleth's heart beat faster when she saw Legolas, who was standing in the middle of the hall and looked at her. Judging by his look, Legolas liked what he saw and Esteleth blushed.

"Legolas," Thranduil said with a grin. "Please no licentious kissing in front of my subjects."

The prince chuckled and nodded.

"I'll try to restrain myself," he replied, while his eyes were fixed on Esteleth.

Tinnueth's hands shook as she finally stood before Thranduil. He took her hand in his and together they made the last steps together. Tinnueth noticed that the music was even quieter, until it ceased entirely. Her nervous glance fell on Thranduil, who smiled down at her.

Esteleth forgot her own excitement as she watched as Thranduil and Tinnueth were married. Luckily she would only marry, thought Esteleth, while she witnessed as Tinnueth took her vows as queen. Then Thranduil placed a silver diadem of leaves and small flowers on her head and Esteleth winced when Legolas nudged her. The elves bowed to their new queen and Esteleth became aware for the first time that her childhood friend was now her queen. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, and a strange feeling crept into her heart, which caused her great discomfort.

"It's just a title," said Legolas.

Esteleth looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know," she whispered surprised, when she understood that Legolas knew how she felt.

The prince walked slowly with her to the front, where Thranduil and Tinnueth had stepped aside.

"I'm a little older than you," Legolas said softly.

 

"The atmosphere was so .. different," whispered Tinnueth and looked at Thranduil questioningly.

Thranduil nodded, "That was the blessing of the Valar. You have felt their presence," he said, while he watched with great attention the ceremony of his son.

Tinnueth was deeply touched when Esteleth gave her promises and had clearly problems not to cry. It was a touching moment when Tinnueth understood that her childhood was now over. There was no looking back. Her fingers brushed over the cold silver of her diadem, which rested on her head. Suddenly Tinnueth perceived it as a burden.

"You are not alone," whispered Thranduil as he gently put his arm around her waist.

Tinnueth looked up at him.

"Each burden lessens, if you share it with someone," Thranduil said smiling. Then he left her and approached his son to congratulate him.

Esteleth approached Tinnueth, but was stopped on her way by her family. Tinnueth turned and was immediately embraced by her father. As warm as that moment was, it made Tinnueth sad. Thranduil had said once that there were thousands of farewells in the life of elves. This applied not only to individuals but also to situations and periods, through which elves went throughout their eternal life's. This moment was certainly one of them and Tinnueth clung to her father as if she was afraid of losing him.

"This is a happy day," said Belegur while he stroked Tinnueth's back gently. "You should not shed tears."

Only now Tinnueth became aware that she was crying. She broke away from the embrace of her father and immediately felt Thranduil, who stood beside her. His firm grip reminded her where she now belonged and Tinnueth sighed when he wiped the last tears from her face.

"Let's begin the feast," Thranduil said, "The elves are already waiting for the celebrations to start."

Together they went to the long table and sat down. Tinnueth felt strange when she sat down at Thranduil's side.

"It feels strange," she whispered.

Thranduil smiled, "You'll get used to it quickly."

The king raised his glass and all followed suit. Then began the feast, which would not be the last of its kind. As the evening progressed, Tinnueth felt increasingly comfortable. The elves had begun to dance and the celebration was in full swing when Tinnueth noticed Esteleth's absence.

"Where are Esteleth and Legolas," she asked, surprised when she could not see them.

Thranduil grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think, where the two are gone," he said clearly amused, "Surely they do not check the stocks of wine in the cellar."

Tinnueth thought for a moment and then blushed heavily.

Thranduil looked at her longingly, "They do exactly the right thing," he said. Then he stroked Tinnueth's cheek gently and leaned down to her, "We will soon follow their example," he whispered.

Thranduil gave his full attention to his subjects and Tinnueth enjoyed the fact that Thranduil kept her always in his vicinity. Her eyes wandered that night again and again to her family, who enjoyed the festivities with the other elves. Luckily, their fate had brought them into the woodland realm, thought Tinnueth as Thranduil came up to her.

"Are you ready to go," Thranduil asked.

Tinnueth nodded and he took her hand. Together they left the great hall, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Tinnueth heart was beating fast as she looked around one last time before the large doors were locked.

*****

Never before had Tinnueth felt her heartbeat so consciously. It was racing in her chest and she knew that she was blushing. Tinnueth stared nervously at the floor and tried to control her breathing. Thranduil put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look into her clear blue eyes which reflected great uncertainty, nervousness and Thranduil also found fear in them.  
He knew there were no words with which he could calm her. He gently stroked her cheek before his fingers traced over her soft lips. Tinnueth's hot breath touched his skin and Thranduil wrapped his arms around her body.

Tinnueth breathed excitedly as he started to open the ribbons of her dress. Thranduil took his time, because time was something they had enough. Their love would last forever. Her dress slid slowly over her shoulders and Tinnueth got goose bumps when she felt Thranduil's lips on her bare skin. He placed feathery kisses on her shoulder before he opened her dress completely. Tinnueth trembled as the silky fabric brushed over her skin. Before her dress could slip over her waist, Thranduil stopped it. He gazed at Tinnueth invitingly and she began to open the buttons of his tunic. Then she pushed it over his strong and broad shoulders.  
Slowly, he let go of her dress, which then pooled at her feet, next to his tunic. His pupils dilated and Tinnueth could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Or was it hers? She could not tell. Their breathing quickened and she shivered yet again when his hot breath brushed her face. His usually calm eyes were brimming with desire for her. They were entranced, neither of them able to break the spell which clung to their bodies. His grip on her arms tightened and he pulled her closer to him. Tinnueth was shaking all over as she felt the warmth of his body on her bare skin. She put her trembling hands on his waist and looked up at him. 

The longing in his eyes seemed to extend endlessly and Tinnueth closed her eyes as he leaned down to her. Their lips met and Thranduil held her against him while he enjoyed the freedom to enjoy her the way he wanted it. There were no more rules, she was his, forever. He kissed her with raw desire, nibbling on her lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth. Thranduil lifted her of the floor and Tinnueth wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to their bed.  
He placed her in the middle of the bed and was immediately above her. Tinnueth's body was shaking uncontrollably from his touch, which was at first gentle, before it became increasingly possessive. Thranduil's tongue ran over her lips and desired access. Hesitantly Tinnueth parted her lips and his tongue explored her mouth before their tongues started dancing together. Slowly, he began to open his belt and took off his pants.

Tinnueth heart skipped a beat as she felt him. She was trembling all over, while Thranduil began to rub himself against her. Long he had been waiting for this moment. Now that she was finally his, he found it hard to control his desire for her. A small gasp escaped her lips and their eyes met as Thranduil began the consummation of their union. Time seemed to stand still, while their fëar connected with each other. Thranduil entwined their fingers and began to move within her, making her his wife, forever.

 

The cool night air felt pleasant on Tinnueth's skin. Her fingers traced over her skin and followed the invisible traces of kisses, which Thranduil had placed there. A smile crossed her face and she closed her eyes as she reminisced. Nothing in her life came equal to what she had experienced tonight. The word completeness had gotten a new meaning, which had marked her forever. Tinnueth took a deep breath and smiled as she realized that she was surrounded by Thranduil's masculine scent. He gently stroked her cleavage before he stroked the underside of her breasts. She turned her head and smiled at him. Thranduil kissed her forehead before he claimed her reddened and swollen lips. His kiss was gentle now, no longer comparable to the passion with which he had kissed Tinnueth the past hours.

"Do you want to say something," he asked, in a whisper.

Tinnueth shook her head and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath felt pleasant on his skin and Thranduil rolled onto his back and pulled her against him. Together they lay in the silence of night, and did nothing more than to enjoy one another's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is rated for Teen audiences, I have tried to describe the scene between Tinnueth and Thranduil accordingly. I hope it was satisfactory. With the next chapter this story comes to an end.


	33. Daughter of star

\- Eighteen months later -

Esteleth looked with fascination at the small elfling which lay in Tinnueth's arms.

"She is so small," whispered Esteleth, while she carefully sat down on the bed.

Her slender fingers stroked the silky skin of the little princess and played with her silver blond hair. The chubby princess enjoyed the gentle touch to the fullest.  
Tinnueth looked at her friend. Her daughter was only a few hours old and Tinnueth felt incredibly exhausted but immeasurably happy.

What's her name, "Esteleth asked curiously.

"Elien," Tinnueth replied softly.

"Daughter of star," said Esteleth and smiled.

"Thranduil says, it is a fitting name, since she was born in the night when the stars shone brightly," explained Tinnueth, eyeing her daughter.

Her heart was now filled with a love which had so far been completely unknown to her. It brought peace and happiness in Tinnueth's fëa.

"Would you like to hold her," asked Tinnueth and looked at Esteleth questioningly.

"Um, I do not know, she seems to be so fragile," replied Esteleth while she looked at Elien doubtful.

Legolas did not hesitate and gently put his hand under Elien's head and lifted her gently. She was light as a feather and so soft and warm. He gently rocked his little sister in his arms and looked longingly at Esteleth's womb, which what swollen with life. His glance wandered back to his sister, who yawned heartily.

"She doesn't resemble you," said the Prince.

Thranduil looked over his son's shoulder down to his little daughter and chuckled.

"You are wrong, my son. Elien looks like me," he said firmly.

Tinnueth raised her eyebrows and shook her head firmly.

"No, Elien has most resemblance to me," she said with conviction.

Thranduil threw his wife an amused look and shook his head.

"You're tired and exhausted," he said, grinning. "If you have rested, you'll see that our daughter most resembles me."

Tinnueth looked at Thranduil offended, but was distracted by Esteleth's giggling.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," she said, amused. "You should both catch up some sleep. Both of you look very tired. Later we will decide."

Esteleth got up and went to Legolas. The prince smiled at Esteleth and placed Elien in her arms. Esteleth felt great melancholy rise in her as she rocked Elien in her arms. Soon they would be allowed to hold their own child, she thought as she was close to tears.

 

When they lay in their bed that night, Esteleth sighed softly. Legolas hand caressed her belly, which steadily grew and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Esteleth turned to Legolas and nuzzled her face against his chest.

"Until now the length of my pregnancy did not bother me. But since I have seen Elien, I can not wait until our child is born," she said softly.

Legolas nodded. He still felt a lump in his throat. He, too, was deeply touched by the birth of his sister. He smiled as he felt the kicks of his child, as Esteleth's belly pressed tightly against his own.

"How will we call our child," he asked quietly.

Esteleth smiled, "A name for our son," she asked.

Legolas smiled, "Son? How do you know that it will be a son. Maybe we will be blessed with a daughter," he said.

"No, I know that it will be a son," she said confidently. "What would you call him," she asked.

Legolas pondered long over her question and Esteleth's impatience was hard to bear.

"What do you think of Aerion, son of holy one," Legolas asked amused.

Esteleth giggled and gave him a little push. "Son of the holy one? You've got to be kidding."

Legolas chuckled, thinking, "Or Aradhelion. Hey, that would have been a fitting name for me ," said Legolas suddenly. "Here comes the prince of Mirkwood, Aradhelion, son of royal terror."

Esteleth bursts out laughing, "Do not make jokes about your father," she said giggling.

Legolas grinned amused.

"Okay. What about Berion, the protector? Or, Gilion, bright light? Ladrengilon, valley of stars, Thilion, he who glistens or Aron, the royal one?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, "These are beautiful names," was all Esteleth said before she fell asleep in Legolas' arms.

*****

Meanwhile Tinnueth sat up in bed and leaned wearily against the headboard. Elien had dug her tiny fingers into the soft skin of her breast and drank eagerly from her mother's milk.  
Thranduil sat beside them and watched his daughter with fascination while he played out in his mind different scenarios.

"She will grow up well protected," he said. "For now, we will refuse any offer of marriage. After all, she is my daughter and deserves the best."

Esteleth smiled with amusement, "Marriage proposals? Don't you think that you worry too early about these things," she asked softly, while her daughter began to sleep.

Thranduil looked surprised, "No. You'll see that it will not take long until the first ellon is knocking on our door to seek the favor of our princess."

"Nonsense," replied Tinnueth, "It will take several hundred years. Even if Elien should marry at the age of a hundred years, there are a hundred years, which must pass by."

Thranduil looked at Tinnueth amused, "My love, you will see how fast this hundred years will go by. I can already see the tears which will adorn your eyes on the day when our daughter leaves her home, to live her own life."

Tinnueth suddenly looked at him sadly, "I refuse to think about it. One hundred years will not pass by so quickly. I know whereof I speak," she said visibly upset.

"You've never lived one hundred years in which you were a mother. You'll see one day that I was right."

Later as Tinnueth slept, Thranduil sat beside her and stroked her cheek. He regretted his words which had brought her grief. Why had he told Tinnueth that she would have to part ways with Elien?  
He leaned down and kissed Elien's little head before kissing the forehead of his wife. Tinnueth did not need to worry about it. A hundred years would pass quickly, but Thranduil would not give his daughter away so soon, no matter who would ask for her hand.

*****

The period after Elien's birth flew by. Everything was new to Tinnueth. She often felt insecure, but Thranduil helped her wherever he could. Elien was a very quiet child who cried little and was mostly happy.

"This is for Elien," said Esteleth, as she handed Tinnueth a tiny dress.

"Have you made it yourself," asked Tinnueth, as she looked at it more closely.

"Yes, I made a lot of clothes for my child, but those are tunics and small leggings. I know that it will be a son. Legolas says, it will amuse him immensely when we will have a daughter. But I am sure that I carry a boy beneath my heart. "

"How can you tell the difference," asked Tinnueth surprised.

Esteleth shrugged, "I just know it. I do not know why, but I am absolutely certain," she said, wincing. "I think that it will not be long," she said with a grimace of pain.

*****

Tinnueth paced excitedly, as she held Elien in her arms.

Thranduil came to her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Tinnueth, you transfer your excitement on Elien. Give her to me," he said, smiling.

Tinnueth put Elien in her husband's arms. The little princess smiled at her father cheerfully and began to reach for the buttons on his tunic. Thranduil sat on a chair in the hallway and began to play with her.

After Tinnueth had paced nervously up and down, she stopped in front of Thranduil.

"How can you sit so quietly," she asked excitedly.

He looked up at her and smiled peacefully.

"It is only a birth," he replied.

"Only a birth," repeated Tinnueth and continued pacing in front of him.

After a seeming eternity, finally the door opened. Thranduil immediately got up and walked into the small room, which smelled of new life. Tears welled up in his eyes when he saw his son, who cradled his child in her arms. Without a word he gave Elien to his wife and approached Legolas. It was visible that the prince had shed a tear or two.  
Thranduil welcome his first grandchild, by taking him into his arms and uttering ancient Elvish words in his right ear.

Tinnueth had meanwhile set carefully on the bed and gazed at Esteleth who looked pale and weak, but seemed to be very happy.

"You did not tell me how much it would hurt," said Esteleth accusingly.

Tinnueth looked at her friend with a smile upon her face, "Would you have told me," she asked.

Esteleth smiled and shook her head, "No, definitely not."

Tinnueth watched Thranduil, who spoke quietly with Legolas. Then he turned to Tinnueth.

"I got a grandson," he said, his voice filled with emotions.

Tinnueth grinned at Esteleth, "You knew," she said happily.

The cry of the tiny ellon immediately drew all attention on him. Thranduil returned him to Legoals who handed the hungry Prince to his mother.  
Elien leaned over her mother's arm and looked at him with interest before she tried to grab him.

"It will certainly be very amusing to see them grow up together," said Tinnueth.

"Is there something that is more perfect than that," Tinnueth asked softly, as she gazed at the little prince.

"No," replied Esteleth, "This is pure perfection."

"This is my son," Esteleth said emotionally. This is Gilion."

Moved to tears Esteleth looked at Tinnueth, "It always seemed like only yesterday that we left our home in the north. Today, however, it seems as if an eternity has passed," said Esteleth tearfully.

"Yes," replied Tinnueth, "It was meant to be a short trip into the woodland realm, which unexpectedly became a long journey which will last forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end :) I wish to thank you all for your patience and that you have read the story. I hope you liked the ending.


End file.
